


Finding each other, loving each other (It's finally a happy ending)

by jww_kmg9697 (Deedee78965)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Both wonu and gyu are horrible at saying shit to each other, Clothed Sex, Drama, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Mentions of Violence, MinWon - Freeform, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Riding, Romance, Rough Sex, Side!Yoonhong, Smut, This entire fic could be avoided if they talked it out for like 10 minutes, Unrequited Love, bottom!wonwoo, but where's the fun in that?, meanie, mild jealousy, side!taekook, top!mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 59,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deedee78965/pseuds/jww_kmg9697
Summary: "Mingyu?” Wonwoo says, voice incredulous and lowering the bat slowly. Mingyu rasps out a low laugh, before coughing, wincing at the gash in his stomach. “Long time no see, hyung,”In which Mingyu, highly trained assassin and member of the Black Dragons mafia needs a place to lay low and accidentally finds himself crashing into (quite literally) Wonwoo, his ex-boyfriend's, apartment.Only Wonwoo knows nothing about the fact that Mingyu is apart of the mafia, as well as the fact that Mingyu never stopped loving him, even after breaking his heart six months ago.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 59
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I'm sorry this took so damn long to come out, I've been very busy with some of my other works but!! It's here now!!
> 
> I had wanted to finish this fic before I started posting but it just kept getting longer and longer...so I can't tell you how many ch this will be but I'm guessing about 5? Hehe, we'll see ^^ (I don't want it to be too long)
> 
> Anyways, I've had this idea for a while now, but I absolutely suck ASS at writing gang/mafia/action fics, which is why I've been struggling with this for so long >< I have so much written and I don't want to abandon it, so please do let me know if you enjoy! Your comments never fail to make me smile and give me motivation to continue writing~ (Honestly, this is the reason I'm posting this chapter now - I have ZERO motivation to continue writing this fic rn)
> 
> This is unbeta-d and edited at 3:30 AM so I'm so sorry for any mistakes that might appear - I apologize in advance.
> 
> ANYWAYS! Please make sure to read the tags and enjoy reading!

The safe light isn’t too far off. His breath is ragged and loud in his ears as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop, heart thumping loudly in his ears. Mingyu isn’t sure where he's going, only following the light, but it doesn’t matter at this point. With these men hot on his tail, he just needs a place to lay low for a while.

“Fuck,” Mingyu mumbles to himself as he races through the city. The adrenaline is what’s keeping him going at this point, but with his communications severely damaged and unable to tell HQ where he’s headed and what the situation is, Mingyu feels like a fish out of water.

He had given multiple people these safe lights of his. Only visible using his special infrared goggles and with these lights being specially made, he gave them as gifts to people he trusts. His parents had one, as well as Jeonghan, Minghao, Seokmin and a few of his other friends that he trusts with his life - literally. Of course, not all of them know of his occupation as an assassin, and part of one of the biggest mafias in Korea, but when it comes down to it, he gives them to people he trusts not to rat him out.

Which is why once he’s able to stumble onto the fire escape of the apartment the light is coming from, he’s tugging on the door, thanking the heavens it's unlocked, and dragging himself in, locking the door behind him in the process.

He’s clutching his abdomen where he’s wounded the most, and pulling off his goggles, letting himself lie in a heap on the floor. He doesn’t register the sound of movement, nor does he check to figure out who’s house this is. That is, until the lights are flickering on, and he looks up to meet the eyes of Jeon Wonwoo, who’s holding a baseball bat at the ready.

God, Jeon Wonwoo. He’s still beautiful, and just as Mingyu remembers him. Tall, slender, fair skinned, with glasses and curly black hair. He smiles faintly at the memories he had of what he considers the best years of his life - when he was still dating Wonwoo.

But that was before. They had broken up because Mingyu realized he cared too much for Wonwoo - he wasn’t looking to settle down yet, and he didn’t want Wonwoo to get hurt. Which is why he ended things, despite feeling like his heart was being split in half. Mingyu often wonders to himself, late at night as he lay in the bed that the two of them shared so many times in the past; if he came back to Wonwoo later on, would the older forgive him and take him back?

_'Wishful thinking,'_ was always what he would tell himself. _'I broke his heart. With little to no reason. I don't deserve to have him back, I_ can't _have him back.'_

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo says, voice incredulous and lowering the bat slowly. Mingyu rasps out a low laugh, before coughing, wincing when the movement irritates the gash in his stomach. “Long time no see, hyung,”

“How did you get here? Why are you- oh my god, is that blood? What happened to you?” Wonwoo is asking all these questions as he drops the bat, moving to the younger, and touching his stomach, hands coming away stained red. Wonwoo’s eyes are widening as he looks at Mingyu, and the taller gives him a weak smile. “You should keep your doors locked, hyung.”

“Oh my god, we need to get to a hospital,” Wonwoo says and at that Mingyu grabs his arm. “No! No hospital, not for this,” he says, and Wonwoo looks panicked as he stares at Mingyu. “What do you mean? You’re hurt! Oh my god, what happened? What’s going on?” 

Mingyu shakes his head, coughing, as his hands go to grab Wonwoo’s. “I’ll tell you everything later, but no hospital.”

He struggles to fish his phone out of his jacket pocket and is about to open it when a knock reverberates through the apartment. Mingyu freezes and looks at Wonwoo, before speaking. “Wash your hands before you answer the door. Don’t act or say anything suspicious,” he mutters quietly, and Wonwoo opens his mouth to object, but Mingyu cuts him off, saying, “I’ll explain everything later, just _please_ hyung,”

Wonwoo doesn’t reply, as he looks at Mingyu. He hates that he's put Wonwoo in this position, but there isn't any choice at the moment. The older must see the seriousness in his eyes, as he nods slowly, and gets up and goes to the bathroom, washing his hands. He turns off the light to the bedroom on his way out, closing the door behind him and Mingyu strains his ears to listen in on the conversation.

The walls happen to be paper thin, and he can hear the gruff voice of a man answer when Wonwoo opens the door.

“We’re looking for a man. Tall, brown hair, wearing all black,” he says. Mingyu freezes, praying that Wonwoo doesn’t say anything stupid and he hears him reply, “Aren’t we all,” with that wistful tone in his voice. He smiles to himself - his boyfr- uh, _Wonwoo_ had always been a good actor. Mingyu had commented multiple times how he should seriously consider acting, with the older brushing it off, but not without blushing.

The men outside his door don’t seem to know how to respond because Wonwoo is speaking again. “Sorry, but I haven’t happened to stumble across a tall, dark stranger recently. But god, do I wish I had,” he says, and Mingyu has to stifle a small laugh. He can almost hear the guys shifting uncomfortably, as Wonwoo says, “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

There’s a bit of mumbling, before he hears the door click shut, and Wonwoo is rushing back to the bedroom, turning the lights on. “Who are they? Why are they looking for you? What did they do to you?” He asks, and Mingyu coughs again. His head is spinning and his vision is getting fuzzy. He hands Wonwoo the phone.

“The password is your birthday. Call Jeonghan hyung, tell him to come here. I’m just...I’m just going to rest my eyes...for a bit...” Mingyu manages to get out. He hears Wonwoo’s alarmed voice, but is unable to respond as a wave of black washes over him.

* * *

Wonwoo fidgets in the living room, eyes on the TV, but not paying attention. How could he, when he has his ex-boyfriend lying in his bedroom, bleeding from his stomach, and a man who claimed to be a doctor fixing him up?

He panicked once Mingyu passed out, but followed his instructions, calling the number saved under “Jeonghan Hyung” and telling the person who picked up what happened.

It was only fifteen minutes later a handsome blonde man was at his door with a briefcase which held multiple medical supplies, as Wonwoo led him to his bedroom. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem fazed as he got Wonwoo to help him move Mingyu onto his bed, before instructing him to leave the room.

Wonwoo had once thought Mingyu was the love of his life. The man he would eventually get married to, and grow old with. Everything about the younger man was likable - from his easy going personality, to the way he would always be able to make Wonwoo laugh, and the fact that he was (very) good looking. Mingyu always knew what to say or how to make Wonwoo’s day better, and it wouldn’t have been a stretch to say that Wonwoo loved him.

Loved. That was the key word.

It all came crashing down when one day Mingyu told him he wanted to break up. Something about them not ‘being right’ for one another. 

_ ‘The day Mingyu broke my heart and left me in pieces,’  _ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he worriedly bites his nail. He’s not sure how much time has passed, but his stomach is in knots and he’s closing his eyes.  _ ‘Please let him be okay,’ _

Wonwoo opens his eyes and turns when he hears his door opening, and see the blonde man from before stepping out. He has his briefcase with him, and as he closes the door behind him, Wonwoo was able to catch a peek of Mingyu lying on the bed, as the man walks over.

“Is he okay?” is the first thing Wonwoo asks, and the man waves his hand. “He’ll be fine. Mingyu’s taken worse in the past. Just a few weeks of rest and he’ll be good to go,”

Wonwoo nods, not quite understanding the situation fully, and it must show on his face. The man studies Wonwoo for a second, his gaze making him feel a bit uncomfortable, before the other man smiles. “Wonwoo, right? I’ve heard a lot about you from Mingyu,” he asks, and Wonwoo nods, albeit a bit hesitant.

“Well, I’m Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan. I’ve worked with Mingyu for about… seven years now? God, has it really been that long?” the blonde asks himself and Wonwoo honestly doesn’t know how to respond. Jeonghan seems to not be the slightest bit shocked that Wonwoo had called him from Mingyu’s phone, practically in tears, only to arrive at his apartment to see Mingyu passed out and bleeding. Just who  _ are  _ these people?

“Um. Look, I really don’t know what’s going on,” Wonwoo starts, as he wipes his hands nervously on his pants. “I don’t know _why_ Mingyu is even here because we _broke up_ six months ago, and he told me he would explain but-” Wonwoo stops himself. While part of him is desperate to know what is going on, something inside of himself is also warning him to shut up and keep himself out of this mess. Jeonghan must realize Wonwoo’s inner turmoil, as the blonde studies him, eyes scanning his entire countenance, before sighing.

“Wonwoo. I’m going to be honest with you - as you’ve probably realized by now, the type of work we’re involved in isn’t exactly... _ legal _ ,” Jeonghan starts. Wonwoo is letting out an unsteady breath. He had his suspicions, what with the men in black at his door, and the way Mingyu vehemently refused the idea of going to the hospital, but he was afraid to give voice to them in fear they would be true. 

“I know Mingyu had his reasons to hide this all from you, but you deserve to know, especially after that idiot decided to drag you into all of this shit,” Jeonghan mutters the last part under his breath, as he sets his briefcase down and takes a seat on the sofa. His sleeves are rolled up to expose his pale, unmarked skin, tie slightly loosened, yet as Wonwoo goes to follow suit, he spots the black ink peeking out from under the collar of Jeonghan’s white dress shirt, suggesting the blonde has a tattoo of some kind on his upper arm.

Wonwoo is fiddling nervously with the sleeves of his sweater. Jeonghan seems to be struggling to come up with the words to explain what’s going on, before sighing, and hanging his head between his shoulders. Wonwoo only watches him wordlessly, as silence hangs in the air between the two of them for a moment, until Jeonghan is looking up at Wonwoo once more and speaking.

“We’re part of the mafia,”

Wonwoo finds himself letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He isn’t sure why or what that breath is - not relief, and definitely not complete shock either, after all, even if Wonwoo is just a university student, he’s seen his fair share of movies and TV shows.

“Well, to be specific, we’re part of  _ a  _ specific mafia. The Black Dragons,” Jeonghan clarifies, and Wonwoo nods even though he has no idea who these ‘Black Dragons’ are, though he does supposed the name is very fitting for a mafia group.

_ ‘They’re certainly not some friendship club or anything,’  _ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he wets his lips. “Okay. Yeah, um. Alright. How long has Mingyu been part of this…  _ arrangement _ ?” Wonwoo isn’t sure why he can’t find it in himself to say the words  _ mafia  _ out loud - perhaps it would make things too real for him. Either way, Jeonghan only thinks for a moment, before saying “I would say the better part of seven years now. He’s been around almost as long as I have,”

_ ‘God, so he was a part of this even when we were dating,’ _ Wonwoo thinks to himself, rubbing his temples. So many things start to make sense. How Mingyu was able to afford such a nice, upscale apartment and fancy brand name clothes and cars, despite being a year younger than Wonwoo and insisting he didn’t have any rich CEO parents. How Mingyu always wanted to sleep over at Wonwoo’s place, despite the fact Wonwoo’s apartment was a shithole compared to the luxury of Mingyu’s. How the younger’s knuckles were constantly bruised, or where all the scrapes on his cheeks would come from. The long winding dragon tattoo that Mingyu had, twisting around his left arm. The list goes on, and Wonwoo’s head is starting to hurt.

“Well… what’s going to happen now?” Wonwoo finds himself asking, trying to distract his mind from the barrage of questions he has. Jeonghan is checking his phone, as he says, “Well, I’ve called my husband, Jisoo, to come over here. Once he’s arrived, if you would be able to help us carry Mingyu down, I can take him to our place,” Jeonghan says, very-business like. And Wonwoo is about to agree when he remembers.

“Wait,” he says, catching Jeonghan’s attention. “Right after Mingyu crashed into my apartment there were these guys who came to my door looking for him. Tall, dressed in black, kind of scary looking,” Wonwoo says, and Jeonghan’s brows are furrowing.

“Did they have any notable tattoo’s?” Jeonghan is asking, and Wonwoo thinks for a moment, before saying “I think one of them had a… wolf?” Wonwoo is saying, and Jeonghan is cursing. “Fuck. Okay, this complicates things,” Jeonghan mumbles under his breath. 

Wonwoo only watches as Jeonghan is whipping out his phone, before dialling someone, sighing, as his hand goes to rub his forehead. “Yeah, Jisoo-ya,” Jeonghan says, and Wonwoo can faintly hear the sound of someone speaking back.

“No, listen to me… yeah, okay… no, fuck, Jisoo we got wolves on our tail,” Jeonghan says, his voice sounding exasperated and Wonwoo hears the voice stop for a moment, before saying something else.

Jeonghan is rubbing his face as he lowers his phone. “Jisoo said he would be here in a few minutes,” Jeonghan says. Wonwoo only nods, hesitant, as he watches the blonde man groan. He wanted to ask what Jeonghan meant by ‘wolves’, but with the way Wonwoo was still trying to digest the information of his ex-boyfriend who may or may not still have feelings for, and is currently wounded and lying in his bed, was a part of a mafia group, he had a feeling maybe he shouldn’t go asking too many other questions for the time being.

It’s only five minutes later that someone is knocking on the door, and Wonwoo goes to get it only to see another very pretty man standing there. Jisoo turns out to be a soft spoken, baby-faced man with black hair, eyes reminiscent of a cat and a deer at the same time, with such a kind-looking smile, Wonwoo has a hard time believing that he was also a part of this world.

“He’s fine?” is what Jisoo is asking as he walks in and Jeonghan nods. Wonwoo hovers awkwardly near the entrance to his living room as Jisoo goes to Jeonghan, the blonde pressing a quick peck to his partner’s cheek. Wonwoo is quick to notice their matching silver wedding bands, before he slides his eyes away. 

“So what are we going to do with him?” Jisoo asks, and Jeonghan is shaking his head. “I don’t know. Boss will probably want to hear from him but… I don’t think we can risk taking him out of here. It’ll be trouble for all of us, including Wonwoo,” Jeonghan says, gesturing over to the boy who is still standing near the entrance of his own home. Jisoo glances up at the boy, before humming.

“Um, sorry to interrupt but… why are these ‘wolves’ a problem?” Wonwoo asks, voice tiny. Jisoo is smiling kindly at him as he explains. “Ah, we’re talking about the Daejeon Wolves - they’re a rival mafia gang,” Jisoo explains, voice so gentle and expression so sweet, that Wonwoo almost forgets that they’re dealing with the organized crime world here.

“They don’t deserve to be called a mafia gang. More like a circle of stealing, cheating, lying druggies,” Jeonghan spits out and Jisoo is running a comforting hand over his back. “God, Mingyu is such an IDIOT, I can’t believe he got caught up with the wolves,” Jeonghan is saying, burying his face in his hands. Jisoo continues to soothe his partner, and Wonwoo is chewing on his bottom lip, before timidly saying, “He can stay here until he gets better,”

Both men are looking up at Wonwoo at the same time when they hear his voice, their expressions mirroring each other. “I… I didn’t even think about that,” Jeonghan admits, and Jisoo is frowning to himself as he stands up. “Cheol is going to give him hell for it,” the ravenette comments, and Jeonghan scoffs. “It doesn’t really matter what Cheol thinks. Boss is the one we should be worried about,”

“That’s not even a worry, though. You know how close Boss and Gyu are,” Jisoo remarks, and Jeonghan is relenting, nodding. Wonwoo stands there, eyes flickering back and forth between the two men. He has no idea what possessed him to volunteer his home as a place for Mingyu to stay until he recovers, but the idea of him getting hurt- Wonwoo is closing his eyes and shaking his head. 

“Alright. I think in this case, while I may not like it, the smartest thing to do is to leave Mingyu here, in your care,” Jeonghan says to Wonwoo, and the words have his eyes widening. Jisoo is smiling at Wonwoo empathetically, as he says, “Don’t worry about it. Hannie is the best doctor I know of, and if anything happens, call us, alright?” 

“When he wakes up, make sure he has these meds,” Jeonghan says, taking an orange pill bottle out of his pocket. “They’re pain-killers, high dosage on them too. Only one per 24 hours, and preferably, with some sort of food,” Jeonghan is saying, and Wonwoo takes the pills, eyes still shaking slightly as he nods. “O-oh okay,” he manages to get out. “The pills might make him a bit loopy the first time around, but he should be able to sleep it off,”

Jisoo must see how nervous he looks, because the man is coming over to give Wonwoo a friendly pat on his back, with that angelic smile of his. “He’ll be fine. Just... Mingyu needs to lie low for a bit. Keep an eye on him, and make sure he’s not bleeding out or anything, and within a few days he should be awake. Once that happens, he’ll probably call HQ and they’ll decide what to do with him,” Jisoo says, and Wonwoo is nodding, biting his bottom lip.

“Right. Okay, yeah,” he exhales, and Jisoo is smiling once more, before he looks at Jeonghan, the blonde already heading towards the door.

“Remember! If anything, call!” Jeonghan is saying, and Wonwoo is letting out a shaky breath as he nods, clutching the pills to his chest. 

Even after Jeonghan and Jisoo have left, Wonwoo still stands there in the entryway to his living room, eyes unseeing and mind racing.  _ ‘What the hell just happened?’  _ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he looks down at the pills in his hands. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had just managed to finish a big project and slept for practically 24 hours the night before, he would’ve blamed it on lack of sleep.

_ ‘Maybe this is all a dream,’  _ Wonwoo thinks to himself, before pinching his own cheek and wincing when it hurts. 

“Ouch,” Wonwoo says out loud, rubbing the abused skin. He goes over to the living room table and places the pill bottle down, before peeking out the window. He spots Jeonghan and Jisoo in the parking lot, the two smiling as they talk, fingers entwined and shoulders brushing. A small smile comes to Wonwoo’s lips - he had thought that he would end up like that with Mingyu. But of course, that wasn’t the case.

_ ‘Foolish,’  _ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he moves away from the window. He walks towards his bedroom, before hesitating for a second, only to shake his head and open the door. Even though Mingyu was here, it  _ was  _ Wonwoo’s home after all.

And the sight of Mingyu lying on Wonwoo’s bed, shirtless with his abdomen bandaged up makes Wonwoo feel very conflicted. On one hand, the older man feels worried for Mingyu, his usually tanned skin looking pale and dull, and the bruises decorating his body, along with the few scrapes that didn’t require bandaging or stitches making Wonwoo’s heart ache.

But on the other hand, the sight of Mingyu in Wonwoo’s bed reminds him of six months ago. When Wonwoo would wake up to the sight of Mingyu shirtless and unconscious next to him, warm arms wrapped around him, and a big hand splayed against his stomach, rubbing the warm skin unconsciously. Wonwoo remembers how he would always traces the intricate ink of Mingyu’s tattoo, looking at the body of the dragon that winds its way down the entirety of Mingyu’s left arm, the head of the dragon taking up the space on his upper bicep, and the tail coming to end just above his wrist.

_ ‘Everything was so much simpler six months ago,’  _ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he looks at Mingyu. The younger man just looks  _ so  _ tired, and Wonwoo finds himself grabbing his duvet and covering him, ensuring to tuck him in gently, not wanting to disturb any of the wounds.

Wonwoo pulls away to look at Mingyu’s face, which is still pale in comparison to his usual lively golden tone, but seems to be regaining some colour. A soft, fond, sigh escapes Wonwoo’s lips unconsciously, as he pushes the younger’s bangs out of his face. “What kind of mess did you find yourself in this time, Kim Mingyu?” Wonwoo whispers out loud. 

_ ‘And why do I still feel this way about you?’  _ are the unspoken words that Wonwoo leaves hanging in the air as he goes to wash up for bed, before settling himself on the couch in the living room to sleep.

* * *

For what feels like an eternity, Mingyu just drifts in blackness. Floating in the sweet, blissful emptiness of the void, Mingyu feels like he does and doesn’t exist.

He thinks about everything and nothing. But mostly, he thinks about Wonwoo, the way the sweet man would look at him when they were still dating. He wonders how he is, what he’s doing, if he’s happy. Though these are just Mingyu’s everyday thoughts, the ones that had taken up his mind ever since they broke up.

_ ‘Am I dead?’  _ Mingyu wonders to himself. He briefly thinks of his friends, wondering if Jeonghan didn’t make it in time. For some reason, he doesn’t feel very upset at the prospect at being dead, as Mingyu has had quite a few close encounters in his lifetime. He just wishes that he had gotten one last chance to tell Wonwoo that he loved him.

_ ‘Love him. Not past tense, never past tense. Just. Forever, until the end of time, love him.’ _

Mingyu drifts for what feels like both years and also seconds, when suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his stomach. Light threatens his comforting darkness, and Mingyu is feeling a sense of panic, when suddenly, he’s waking up, eyes fluttering open, and immediately groaning.

Everything hurts. His stomach, his head, his throat, his limbs. Everything that can hurt,  _ is  _ hurting, and Mingyu wishes he could return back to that sweet, empty void of nothingness.

He’s so caught up in his own state of pain that he doesn’t even hear the thudding of feet, not until Wonwoo is running into the room. God, he looks gorgeous. Even with his hair messy, glasses askew, eyes wild, and in sweats, Wonwoo never fails to look beautiful.

“Gyu!” Mingyu would laugh at the nickname if it wasn’t for the fact he feels like one big walking bruise. Wonwoo is quick to go get him a glass of water, helping him drink, Mingyu greedily accepting it as his throat feels drier than the Sahara desert. 

“Does anything hurt? Do you need anything? Should I call Jeonghan?” Wonwoo is bombarding him with questions, brows furrowed, and Mingyu smiles to himself.  _ ‘Why is he so cute?’ _

“Honestly? Everything kind of hurts right now,” Mingyu admits, and Wonwoo’s eyes are widening, as he says a soft “oh right,” before running out of the room and returning with an orange pill bottle. “Jeonghan said to take a pill every 24 hours for the pain,” Wonwoo says, fishing out a small blue tablet. Mingyu is greedily taking the pill, swallowing it without waiting for Wonwoo to get more water, and ignoring the way the older says, “Jeonghan said to take it with food, though,”

“Let me go get you something to eat. I have some leftover tangsuyok in the fridge, I can heat that up for you,” Wonwoo is saying, and rushing out the room before Mingyu can even say anything. 

He had almost forgotten he passed out in Wonwoo’s apartment. Judging by the fact that he’s still alive, he realizes that Jeonghan indeed save him once again, and seeing how he’s still in Wonwoo’s apartment that either means a - Jisoo was unable to come to help carry him to the car, or b - they deemed it too dangerous.

Either way, there’s no way Mingyu will be able to walk around without wincing in pain for a few days. Let alone his usual stunt of jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and scaling buildings.

He spots his clothes and gear sitting across the room, and he almost attempts to get up to grab his phone (he definitely has a few calls to make) before he stops himself. The mere thought of getting up hurts, so he decides against it.

Instead, he looks around Wonwoo’s room, noticing how not much has changed. It still looks just like it used to, even down to the picture frame of the two of them on the bedside table. Mingyu’s eyes are soft on the image, remembering how they went to the amusement park and took that picture - Wonwoo caught mid laugh as Mingyu is pressing his lips to the side of Wonwoo’s head, the two smiling in front of Lotte World.

_ ‘I wonder why he still has it up,’  _ Mingyu thinks to himself, before thinking back to his own apartment, where Wonwoo’s clothes and extra toothbrush still lives alongside his own, despite it being so long since they separated. Mingyu isn’t one to judge, not when he leaves Wonwoo’s things around his apartment under the guise of being ‘too busy’ to clean them up.

_ ‘It’s just one picture, Gyu. He probably is too busy to change it - he is a university student after all,’  _ Mingyu tells himself. He glances down at the bedside table, eyes wandering to the bottom drawer.  _ ‘I wonder if he still keeps his lube and condoms-’ _

“I brought food!” Wonwoo is bursting back into the room, carrying food on a tray, and settles down the things on his own lap, taking the glass of water and carefully setting it on the bedside table. Mingyu has to fight to keep the smile off his lips as he watches Wonwoo begin to fuss over him, something that he last saw when Mingyu had caught a cold and his then boyfriend came to take care of him - in more ways than one.

Wonwoo had insisted on spoon-feeding Mingyu every last drop of the porridge he brought, before making him take his meds, and then rest, but Mingyu had managed to convince Wonwoo to help him in one other way. Which is why Wonwoo ended up riding Mingyu, the older boy waking up the next morning with a runny nose and an itchy throat.

_ ‘I miss you,’  _ is what Mingyu wants to say. He watches Wonwoo blow on the piece of fried pork, as he feeds Mingyu, the younger just robotically opening his mouth to eat. He knows he should, even if he doesn’t quite feel like it yet.

_ ‘I think about you every single day,’  _

Mingyu’s eyes are on Wonwoo, and Wonwoo alone. God, he can feel the pills start to kick in, he  _ hates _ these ones. The last time he took them, he accidentally told Junhui that it was him and Seokmin who broke his vase, which earned him an earful from Junhui, and a beating from his friend. Those pills just make him unable to lie.

_ ‘I still love you,’  _

Mingyu’s stomach twists. He wonders if it’s because of the food, or because of him. Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu can feel the pain fading away, though he knows as soon as it goes, so will his rational thinking. God, he hopes he doesn’t say anything stupid.

_ ‘I never stopped loving you.’ _

* * *

Wonwoo stops trying to force feed Mingyu when he sees the younger’s eyes struggling to stay open. He instead gets him to drink a little bit more water, before taking the half eaten tangsuyok to the kitchen, and return back to the bedroom, still worried about Mingyu.

He had been out for three days, and it was starting to worry Wonwoo - he had come into the room multiple times to make sure he was still alive, even sometimes in the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep.

Sleeping on the sofa proved to be a hassle, what with how sensitive Wonwoo’s body is to changes in his environment. Which is why he has an annoying knot in his neck that he can’t make go away, but it’s not like there’s much room anywhere else to sleep.

“You should get some more rest,” Wonwoo says, voice a tad bit quieter than it usually would be. He helps ease Mingyu down into a lying down position, and he looks to see Mingyu staring up at him, eyes half lidded, as the younger giggles, and says, “You’re pretty,”

Wonwoo can’t help it with the way his cheeks turn red. He knows whatever Mingyu is saying is nonsense - Jeonghan had confirmed that the pills would make him loopy, and Wonwoo curses Kim Mingyu and his charming ways - even when he wasn’t trying.

“Do you need anything else?” Wonwoo asks, and he startles when Mingyu grabs his wrist, before whining and saying “You,” the younger boy puckering his lips and tugging on Wonwoo’s wrist. Wonwoo gently removes himself from Mingyu’s grasp, finding this all both very comical, with how the much taller man with the dragon tattoo is whining, yet also finding himself blushing.

_ ‘He has no idea what he’s saying, stop letting it get to your head, Jeon Wonwoo.  _ He’s  _ the one who broke up with you,’  _ he sternly reminds himself.

“I love youuuu” Mingyu is slurring out, and Wonwoo is laughing in spite of himself. “You’re sooo gone,” Wonwoo says, as he goes to close the blinds. Mingyu is whining again, mumbling something under his breath, and Wonwoo goes to sweep the younger’s hair out of his face once more.

“Sleep, Gyu. Gather your strength,” he says, voice soft, and he watches as Mingyu dozes off once more, lips slightly parted and breathing slowing. Wonwoo stays to watch Mingyu for a few moments, glad to see that he looks less dead than he has these past few days, and yet, he can’t help but feel something tugging at his heart with the way his birthday is still Mingyu’s passcode on his phone, and how the younger man is still able to pull at his heart strings by doing nothing.

The silence is only broken by the muted noise of a phone vibrating, and Wonwoo pulls out his own only to see it not be him. His eyes travel over to the pile of clothes and other gear across the room, and finds himself going over to them, and finding Mingyu’s phone stuck in one of the many pockets.

Wonwoo can’t help but smile sadly when he sees the words  _ Missed Call from ‘Our pretty Seokmin  _ _ ♡’.  _ He places the phone down on the bedside table before leaving the room, heart feeling somewhat heavy.

_ ‘Of course he’s moved on. Mingyu’s always been so lovable, so outgoing and handsome to top it all off. It would be more strange if he didn’t have a new partner,’  _ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he returns to his place in the living room, massaging his sore neck and going back to sorting through his notes.

He tries to push away all thoughts of Mingyu from his head, trying to distract himself with astrology concepts and cram as many physics formulas into his head as possible. He’s not able to really get into it, because he hears soft mumbling from his room and gets curious, returning back to the bedroom to see Mingyu murmuring something intelligible as he sleeps.

The sight is so very  _ soft  _ and yet so familiar to Wonwoo having spent so many nights wrapped up in Mingyu’s embrace. He knew about his habit of sleep talking, and so when Wonwoo goes to slip his hand into Mingyu’s just out of habit, he’s surprised when Mingyu’s grip is tightening, surprisingly strong for someone who’s recovering from multiple injuries.

Wonwoo is frozen in place with the way Mingyu is gripping his hand like a lifeline, only whining when Wonwoo tries to pull away. The older boy’s face is red when he whispers “Mingyu,” trying to get him to realize that he’s holding onto him, only to get this in response.

“Hyung...please don’t leave me,” 

The words have Wonwoo softening immediately. He knows that this is stupid, and that he’s probably not the ‘hyung’ Mingyu is crying out for. But Wonwoo has always been weak for Mingyu, and it looks like nothing has changed, as he sits down next to him, and continues to let the younger man hold onto his hand, as Mingyu sleeps.

* * *

When Mingyu wakes up, the first thing he registers is warmth.

His eyes are blurry when he opens them to see his hand interlaced with another.  _ ‘This feels so right,’  _ Mingyu thinks to himself, eyes slipping shut once more. The only person whose hand felt this comforting and fit like a puzzle piece in his own was Wonwoo.

The thought has Mingyu’s eyes flying open once more as he takes in the sight beside him. Wonwoo, having fallen asleep at Mingyu’s side, sitting in a chair and slumped over. His hand was in Mingyu’s own, fingers laced and the younger feels so goddamn  _ soft _ for his boyfr- uh, for  _ Wonwoo _ , the lovely human being he is.

_ ‘God, how was I so lucky to be able to date  _ him,  _ even if it was only temporary?’  _ Mingyu thinks to himself. Even asleep and probably very uncomfortable, Mingyu finds himself absolutely enamoured by Wonwoo. Just the slightest thing that Wonwoo does has Mingyu going all  _ heart eyes _ for him.

_ ‘Get it together, Kim, You’re the one who let him go. And it was for his own safety and wellbeing,’  _ he reminds himself, despite wanting nothing more than to sweep the older man into his arms and kiss him silly.

He glances over at his bedside, noticing that his phone has been placed there. Moving very slowly, so as to not disturb the older boy, Mingyu goes to reach for it only to let out a sharp inhale when he feels his wound ache. The noise has Wonwoo’s eyes opening, as he lets go of Mingyu’s hand (the younger having to hold back a disappointed noise) as he looks at Mingyu.

“Are you okay?” he asks, and god Mingyu is  _ this  _ close to melting. He forgot how hot Wonwoo’s voice was after being so husky with sleep. “‘M fine,” he responds, trying to smile convincingly. Wonwoo is reaching for Mingyu’s phone himself, as he hands it to him, worry clear in his eyes.

“You shouldn’t exert yourself,” Wonwoo says, brow furrowed. He reaches out to press a hand to Mingyu’s forehead, the small action having Mingyu’s heart thudding in his chest, as the older boy checks for a fever.

“You’re a little bit warm, but I don't think you have a fever. Jeonghan said to call him if you develop one,” Wonwoo comments, and Mingyu is clearing his throat before laughing awkwardly, before saying “I’ll be fine, kitten,”

The nickname slips out so easily, and both of them go quiet at that. Wonwoo’s eyes are wide, and Mingyu’s mouth is open slightly, forgetting that the pet name was one he used when they were dating. The mere word brings back so many memories, and to be honest, Mingyu loves that fact that he can still make Wonwoo so flustered by saying the one word.

He sees how red Wonwoo’s ears are, and Mingyu finds himself smiling softly as he has the urge to lean forwards and swipe his thumb down the bridge of Wonwoo’s nose, another habit he used to do whenever he found the older one annoyingly adorable. God, he's still so  _ whipped _ for Jeon Wonwoo.

“Hyung… you know, I’ve been meaning to say that I still-”

Mingyu is cut off by the shrill noise of Wonwoo’s phone ringing. The sound has both of them jumping, and Wonwoo is fumbling with the device, as he looks at the caller id, eyes wide.

“Sorry Gyu, I have to take this, it’s my brother,” Wonwoo says, eyes apologetic. Mingyu smiles good naturedly, as he waves him off, and Wonwoo is slipping out into the hallway to talk.

_ ‘What were you thinking?!’  _ Mingyu mentally scolds himself once Wonwoo is out of sight. He can’t let Wonwoo know he still has feelings for him, not when he’s the one who broke his heart. He has no right to play with Wonwoo’s emotions like that, and should do his best to keep Wonwoo at an arm’s distance, even though he would rather die than do so.

_ ‘It’s for his own safety,’  _ Mingyu reminds himself, as he picks up his own phone to check what he’s missed.

5 missed calls from Seokmin, 2 from Minghao and unsurprisingly, none from his boss.  _ ‘Jeonghan must’ve informed him about the situation,’  _ Mingyu thinks to himself, as he checks his texts - a handful from Seokmin (mostly the brunette freaking out - nothing unusual) one from Seungcheol (who Mingyu already knows is probably not happy with him) along with one from his boss.

_ “Call me when you get this”  _ are the only words typed out to him, and Mingyu rolls his eyes at the theatrics.

He first shoots a short text to Seungcheol (not bothering to read his wall of text which probably boils down to “what the fuck were you thinking, you need to be more careful!”) telling him that he’s fine (because the reason why the older man is always scolding Mingyu is because he cares too much) and that he’ll try to be more careful in the future, as well as deciding to face the music with Seokmin, who responds to Mingyu’s text of “I’m alive” with an immediate phone call.

_ “KIM MINGYU!”  _ is the first thing Mingyu hears when he picks up the phone, making Mingyu groan and hold the phone away from his ear. “You’re going to make me deaf at this rate, geez,” Mingyu says, and Seokmin is huffing.

_ “Do you have any idea how worried I was? Hao said that you had at least five wolves on your tail when you left the scene!” _ Seokmin is exclaiming. Mingyu groans as he rubs his head. “Yes, yes, I know,” he replies as Seokmin is sighing exaggeratedly.  _ “You’re fine now? Somewhere safe?”  _ he asks and Mingyu nods. “Yeah. I’m good. I’ll… I’m supposed to call boss, so I’m sure you’ll get updates from him. Jeonghan hyung can tell you more,” Mingyu says, not wanting to expose too much (especially regarding Wonwoo) via the phone, just in case there were some unfriendly ears listening in.

Seokmin, thankfully, is thinking the same, and lets out a huff to tell Mingyu that he isn’t happy, before saying “ _ Okay. Fine. Soonyoungie hyung and I were going to go visit Jeonghan hyung and Jisoo hyung today anyways,”  _ Seokmin says, and Mingyu lets out a small smile as he says “Say hi to Soonyoung hyung for me,” which Seokmin makes a noise of agreement to.

_ “Don’t push yourself too much, Kim,”  _ Seokmin warns, and Mingyu is laughing to himself as he responds with “I won’t  _ mom _ ,” which has Seokmin quipping back with some attempt at an insult, Mingyu only laughing and hanging up on him.

A check in their group chat once the call is ended shows Minghao having only responded with a thumbs up emoji, the simple acknowledgement making Mingyu roll his eyes. Seokmin and Minghao were like two opposite sides of the spectrum, and yet, the three of them got along so well.

Finally, Mingyu decides to face the music with his boss, and dials his number. There’s a moment of Mingyu just listening to the phone ringing, before a deep voice rings through. “Hello?”

A tired smile comes to Mingyu’s face. He recognizes the voice. “Ah, hi Taehyung hyung,” he says, and the voice responds with, “Oh! Mingyu!”

“Can I talk to Jungkook?” he asks, and Taehyung is mumbling something off the phone, before responding to Mingyu with “Sorry, Jungkook is on the phone right now with his older brother. If you can wait a little bit, I’m sure he’ll be able to talk to you after - he’s been waiting for your call for a while,”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Mingyu responds, and Taehyung is chirping excitedly to who Mingyu presumes is Jungkook that Mingyu is willing to wait, before coming back to the phone to talk to Mingyu about mundane things, such as the cool place Jungkook took him to eat the other day, or the news of Namjoon and Jimin looking at adopting their first child.

“Jungkook doesn’t want kids now, which sucks,” Taehyung says, and Mingyu is smiling. Taehyung has always been so easy to talk to, and with how closely Mingyu works with Jungkook, Taehyung’s almost like the older brother he never really had. “I can imagine it must be stressful to have to juggle both children  _ and  _ a mafia empire,” Mingyu jokes and Taehyung is laughing. “He did say something about getting a surrogate sometime in the future, but that was a while back,”

Mingyu smiles. He knows how much Taehyung loves kids, and he also knows how positively  _ whipped  _ Jungkook is for Taehyung, which is why he means it when he says “Don’t worry too much hyung. I’m sure Jungkookie never forgot,”

He’s smiling to himself when the door opens and he sees Wonwoo standing in the doorway, obviously having just gotten off the phone himself. His mouth forms a slight ‘o’, as he sees Mingyu on the phone himself, and quietly excuses himself, the sight adorable in Mingyu’s eyes.

_ ‘God, why is everything he does so damn adorable?’  _ Mingyu is thinking to himself. It seems that even though he had verbally told himself and Wonwoo that they were over, his heart never forgot him - never stopped loving him. 

_ ‘This isn’t good,’  _ Mingyu thinks to himself.  _ ‘I can’t fall even more in love with him, especially not now, with the wolves on my tail,’  _

He’s worrying his bottom lip between his teeth when he hears the faint noises of mumbling, along with some far off giggles, before the familiar tone of Jungkook’s voice comes through the phone. “Mingyu?”

“Hi Kook,” Mingyu responds and he can already  _ see  _ the look of poorly veiled concern on his face. Jungkook has never been very good at hiding his feelings when it came to his close friends. “I take it you’re healing well?”

“Yeah, Jeonghannie hyung patched me up pretty well. I shouldn’t be dropping dead anytime soon,” Mingyu says, and Jungkook is humming. “Okay. Good. Jeonghan made it sound like you would be out of commission for the foreseeable future, though,”

Mingyu is sighing. “Yeah. I..it’s definitely going to be a while before I can be back on the streets again,” he admits, and Jungkook is silent, before saying, “I see,”

“What about the wolves? Any update from them?” Jungkook is asking and Mingyu sighs once more. “I think they did a sweep of the entire building. They came by this apartment the day I crashed here, but um, my ex was able to cover up for me,” Mingyu says and Jungkook is huffing. “Well, we got Hansol to do a quick sweep of the immediate area, and he says that there are still some members hanging out in the general vicinity. They seem very intent on getting you,” Jungkook comments, and Mingyu is laughing weakly.

“Probably because one of them was able to get a good jab at me,” he says and Jungkook hums. “Jeonghan’s right. The best course of action for now is to have you lay low where you are. At least, until you get better and the wolves move on. If they already swept the building, they aren’t likely to do another sweep - at least, not without some of the tenants complaining,” Jungkook says, and Mingyu wants to protest but he knows that his boss is right. 

“Just take it easy and rest up. We’ll be in contact,” Jungkook says, and Mingyu is agreeing, before they end the call.

* * *

Wonwoo thinks back to the conversation with his brother - he had always been worrying over Wonwoo despite being younger than him, and was the type to fuss over Wonwoo with the smallest things. It probably didn’t help that when Wonwoo got dumped by Mingyu, it was his place that Wonwoo went to, crying and in tears while him and his boyfriend tried desperately to cheer him up.

Though in their phone call, Wonwoo was careful not to mention anything about Mingyu - he didn’t want to drag him into this mess of mafia gangs and danger, especially since if he let him know that his ex is crashing at his place - the same ex that had Wonwoo brokenhearted and bawling on his couch for a week - AND is part of the mafia - Mingyu wouldn’t be leaving this apartment building alive.

His phone buzzes, and Wonwoo is checking it to see that it’s a text from his project partner, the notification reminding him that  _ ‘Right, even if my world has been flipped upside down, I still have university to deal with,’ _

He’s sending a quick text back, looking to arrange a day where he and his partner could meet up to work on the project, when he hears a muffled curse from his room, which has Wonwoo worriedly hurrying back.

The door opens to reveal Mingyu gingerly standing, cradling his stomach with his expression one of pain. Wonwoo is rushing over to his side, trying to help him, as he says “you should stay in bed, Gyu!”

Mingyu is wincing when he tries to laugh, and instead says “Hyung, I can handle myself,” to which Wonwoo is rolling his eyes. “Okay, yeah,  _ sure _ . You can hardly stand on your own, let along move anywhere,” Wonwoo deadpans, and Mingyu at least has the decency to act embarrassed.

“I gotta use the washroom, though,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo’s mouth forms a small ‘o’.

“Oh. Uh, okay, well,” Wonwoo is looping his arm around Mingyu’s shoulder, as he helps the younger boy to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, before finding himself awkwardly standing in there with him.

“Um. You can go by yourself, right?” Wonwoo is asking and Mingyu’s cheeks are turning red as he nods. “Yeah, uh, I’ll be fine,”

_ ‘God why is this so awkward for no reason at all,’  _ Wonwoo thinks to himself as he waits for Mingyu to finish up in the bathroom. Wonwoo wants to hit his head against the wall repeatedly. It seems that Mingyu would be staying here until he gets better, and Wonwoo obviously has NO IDEA how to act like a normal human being around the younger still, which definitely will pose a problem.

“Hyung?” Wonwoo looks up at the muffled sound of Mingyu calling for him. “Yeah?”

“I was hoping if I could shower or something but...I’m not sure if that’s going to be okay,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo sighs. “Yeah that… I’m not sure either, uh, lemme call Jeonghan,”

One phone call later, Wonwoo finds himself sitting in the bathtub with Mingyu. Jeonghan had told him that getting the stitches wet wouldn’t be ideal, and instead, a damp towel would have to suffice, which is why Mingyu is sitting in the bathtub, naked, and Wonwoo is filling up the tub only enough to reach the younger’s hips.

He tries to keep his eyes averted from Mingyu in general, but it’s not ideal when Wonwoo has been tasked with washing him. And so Wonwoo sucks it up and instead tries to focus solely on Mingyu’s knees (which is the least sexy part of the younger boy he can think of) as he wets the towel and begins to help him get somewhat clean.

“You couldn’t have worn your underwear or something?” Wonwoo mumbles, as he works on troweling down Mingyu’s back. The younger laughs, before saying “I don’t know why you’re so shy. It’s not like you’ve never seen it all before,”

And indeed, Wonwoo has seen it all before. But he tries his best to bury the memories he has of him and Mingyu’s bodies entwining, pressed so close that he had no idea where he ended and Mingyu began. So the older boy just doesn’t comment, as he continues to bathe Mingyu in silence.

Wonwoo’s staring at the back of Mingyu’s neck, finding himself thinking back to how it used to always be marked with at least one love bite. He almost says it out loud, before he remembers -  _ ‘We’re trying to minimize as much past  _ ‘us’  _ as possible,’  _

But even as Wonwoo tries to distract himself, the fact that he’s running his hand (okay, yes, technically speaking it's the  _ towel _ ) all over the expanse of Mingyu’s back, before moving onto his chest is making his mind go wild, bringing up what he thought he buried deep down inside of him, never to be seen again, and  _ god _ Mingyu’s really been working out since they last met, hasn’t he? 

Wonwoo can feel his face burning, but is focused on getting this task  _ done  _ so he can just be over with the most awkward part of this all, when he makes the mistake of glancing up at Mingyu. And his heart beats erratically in his chest when he sees the pure  _ softness _ and  _ adoration _ in Mingyu’s eyes as he stares at him.

There’s just a moment where Wonwoo’s movements still as he looks at Mingyu. The younger boy’s eyes hold no malice in them - no anger, no rage, not even the dreaded expression of disappointment or even that soulless, empty gaze. Instead, all Wonwoo sees is  _ warmth  _ and  _ tenderness _ . And it confuses him.

Why would Mingyu look at him in such a way? Especially when it’s  _ Mingyu _ who broke up with him, when it was because of  _ Mingyu _ that they went their separate ways. He still remembers the heartbreak he felt when he went to hold onto Mingyu, to ask him why he was doing this only to have the younger’s arm ripped out of his grasp coldly, without a second glance.

_ ‘It must be because I’m letting him stay here,’  _ Wonwoo reasons with himself.  _ ‘Mingyu’s always been just a warm person. There’s no other reason for him to look at me like that,’ _

And just as Mingyu is opening his mouth, Wonwoo is breaking the silence as he goes back to doing what he was doing before, avoiding the section that Jeonghan had stitched up carefully, before handing a loofa to Mingyu. 

“For your lower parts,” he says, avoiding eye contact, as he pretends to busy himself with the shampoo bottles. Mingyu eventually takes the loofa, but Wonwoo can feel his burning gaze on the side of his face, even as he asks Mingyu to slide down lower once he’s done washing himself for Wonwoo to wash his hair.

As he waits for Mingyu to be finished, Wonwoo realizes that there are in fact, a lot of holes in Mingyu’s story. Why did he come to Wonwoo’s apartment? What business did he have with the wolves? Why didn’t he tell Wonwoo about  _ any _ of this while they were dating?

So when the younger is letting Wonwoo know he’s done and is getting ready for Wonwoo to wash his hair, the older speaks. “Mingyu… why did you come here? How did you even know which apartment was mine?” 

Mingyu hums quietly, before saying, “It’s the lamp. The one on your desk. I gave it to you as a gift, remember?” Mingyu says and Wonwoo nods. “Yeah, it was for Valentine's Day, right? Along with a box of chocolates,” and Mingyu smiles. “You have a good memory,”

“I give everyone I trust one of those lamps. They’re built with special infrared lights that give off a special signal that I can see with my goggles. Just as sort of a ‘safe light’ that I can make my way towards whenever I need to get somewhere safe,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is “oh”ing while nodding.

“Then… why didn’t you tell me anything about your… work?” Wonwoo asks, voice careful. He’s squirting the shampoo into his hands as he works it into Mingyu’s hair, and the younger is closing his eyes as he talks. “Telling people you’re interested in that you work for the mob isn’t always the best thing to do,” Mingyu starts, laughing slightly.

“But more than that… I guess I just wanted to protect you? Plus, it’s a bit hard to believe. Too fantastical and stuff, like something out of a movie,”

Wonwoo bites his tongue when his mind goes to the question  _ ‘But what if we ended up together in the long run? What would you have done then?’ _ The mere fact that Mingyu never thought to tell Wonwoo says a lot about what he thought of their relationship. It was only temporary.

“What happened that night? With the wolves?” Wonwoo asks, and Mingyu is sighing deeply. “It’s a long story. They have quite a history with us, and honestly, to put it lightly, it has to do with turf wars. I was on my way to secure a meeting with a possible ally force, and they intercepted me on the way back. Just a minor scuffle,”

“A minor scuffle? Gyu, you were almost bleeding out when you got here!” Wonwoo exclaims, and Mingyu laughs once more. “I forget that you’re not accustomed to my world, hyung. Yes, they tried to kill me, but only because I’m so close to the boss. But it’s just a matter of fact in my daily life, hyung.”

They spend the rest of the time in the bathroom in relative silence. Wonwoo is carefully washing out all the shampoo and conditioner, before gingerly helping Mingyu out of the tub. Wonwoo gives him some of the old clothes that Mingyu never took back to wear, and he sits the younger down in his room to dry his hair, fearing that Mingyu would somehow catch a cold on top of it all.

“I have school next week,” Wonwoo says, once Mingyu is sitting on the couch (after the younger had explained he was bored to death inside of Wonwoo’s bedroom). He pauses awkwardly, before asking, “Are you expecting any visitors?”

Mingyu is shaking his head, as he flips through TV channels. “Nope. Not unless Jeonghan hyung decides to make an impromptu visit to check up on me. Or Seungcheol hyung, but it’s unlikely that he’ll do that without calling first.” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is hesitating before asking, “Not even your boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” The words have Mingyu blinking in surprise as he stops to look at Wonwoo. The older is nervously adjusting his glasses (for what reason, he doesn’t know why) before saying “Yeah. Uh… Seokmin? I saw his contact name when he was calling you,”

There’s a moment of silence, before Mingyu’s bursting out laughing. Wonwoo is confused, as he watches Mingyu practically howl, before the younger is cringing at the way it irritates his wound. “Gyu! Stop it, you'll tear your stitches,” Wonwoo says, worrying over him.

It’s once only Mingyu has calmed down significantly, and is wiping a tear from his eye, that he says “Hyung, Seokmin isn’t my boyfriend,” 

“He isn’t?”

“God, no. Never. He’s one of my best friends who also happens to work with me,” Mingyu says, before saying, “Don’t you remember Dokyeom?”

Wonwoo’s mouth is making an “o” shape. He does indeed remember the loud, smiley boy who Mingyu introduced as ‘DK’ who Wonwoo had seen from time to time. He had no idea his real name was Seokmin.

“But why was his contact name-”

“He put it in himself and I never bothered to change it. I can change it now, though, if it bothers you,” Mingyu offers, and Wonwoo almost nods, before he catches himself. 

“Bother me? Why would it bother me?” Wonwoo says out loud, more to convince himself more than anything. He gets up at that point, to go to the kitchen and grab a bottle of cider, trying to distract himself. He doesn’t see Mingyu’s downfallen expression.

He’s rubbing his neck absently as he comes back to the couch, twisting his head. God, that pain in his neck just doesn’t seem to want to go away.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asks, and Wonwoo nods. “‘M fine. Just not used to sleeping on the couch, that’s all,” Wonwoo admits. He knows how sensitive his body is to environmental changes, and Mingyu knows this as well, which is why he’s telling him. It is kind of convenient to have your ex-boyfriend as your temporary roommate.

“Oh shit, right,” Mingyu is mumbling, before saying “Why don’t you take your bedroom back? I can sleep on the couch,”

“Are you out of your mind? Mingyu, if I’m uncomfortable on the couch, you’re going to be even worse! You’re taller AND broader than me! No way!” Wonwoo says and Mingyu is frowning. “But this is your house,”

“Okay, but I’m not the only with stitches in my stomach and multiple cuts and bruises all over my body,” Wonwoo counters. Mingyu is frowning, but they both know Wonwoo has a point. Finally, the younger says, “At least let me give you a massage.”

They both know this is as close to a compromise they’ll get, so Wonwoo reluctantly agrees, as he turns around and lets Mingyu rub his shoulders. Wonwoo gives him slight directions on which areas to target, and lets his eyes flutter shut as the younger works his magic. This reminds him so very much of the time they would spend together after Wonwoo had a particularly tiring day at school, or a hard time with work. Mingyu would just massage his shoulders while Wonwoo ranted, or just sat there with his eyes closed, letting his boyfriend melt the stress of the day away with his magical hands.

“You know… we can always share the bed,” Mingyu says, quietly. “We’ve done it before,”

Wonwoo’s eyes open at the suggestion. He almost protests to say, “Yeah, and we only fit on because you were literally inside of me, and we were pressed against each other with no room left,” but holds his tongue, and instead says, “It would only be a bother to you,”

Mingyu shakes his head. “No, it wouldn’t. It just hurts my heart and conscience knowing you’re sleeping out here because of me. Especially since you have to still go to school and all of that,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is sighing. He does make a fair point - going to university with this irritating pain is not going to be fun at all.

“I… I’ll think about it,” Wonwoo ends up saying, and Mingyu is silent for a moment, before saying, “Just use the bed with me, hyung. It’ll make me feel a lot better about being here,”

The words have Wonwoo closing his eyes again. He can already tell that Mingyu is using his puppy dog eyes, and he refuses to become a victim to them so easily. He can  _ hear  _ the adorable expression in his voice.

He makes the mistake of opening them too soon, and he’s met with, indeed, the soulful Mingyu puppy dog eyes. And Wonwoo is cursing under his breath as he succumbs, saying a very small “O-okay, fine,” only to be greeted with a big smile from Mingyu, which honestly, makes Wonwoo feel a little bit better about giving in. Just slightly.

Mingyu, now happy that he got his way, turns the TV to some drama that was playing. Happily entertained, Wonwoo sits with the younger, on half-watching. With the way Mingyu is sitting beside him, a bit too close for comfort, but neither of them moving, reminds Wonwoo all too much of when they were dating.

_ ‘I missed this,’  _ Wonwoo finds himself thinking, as he leans in slightly, without thinking. 

And when they end up with Wonwoo in the crook of Mingyu’s arm, the younger boy casually having his arm around the older, and sharing a blanket a little bit later, neither of them comment on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betad, as usual, and edited during a break from taking notes (even though school hasn't started, sob) so excuse me for any mistakes.
> 
> Anyways, more sappy meanie being cute and not communicating with each other so! Here you go~ I hope you all enjoy!

The following days are busy for Wonwoo. He’s called Jeonghan more times than necessary over the weekend, asking about how long Mingyu should take the pain meds, if the younger is okay to wash his face, and if the stitches are to be taken out. He wondered if the older man was starting to get annoyed by him, and purposefully “accidentally” picks up while him and Jisoo are… being intimate.

After Wonwoo had hung up from that call, face red, and told Mingyu what happened, the younger only laughs (before wincing, because any type of stomach contraction causes him some pain) before saying that, “Yeah, that’s something Jeonghan hyung would do to teach you a lesson,”

Either way, Wonwoo has properly stocked the fridge and given Mingyu a long list of instructions to follow “in case” of practically anything that might happen, before trusting him to stay at the apartment by himself while Wonwoo left for classes.

He felt so stressed about this entire Mingyu situation - the fact he couldn’t tell anyone for fear of dragging them into this mess was suffocating, yet at the same time, he couldn’t _not_ take care of Mingyu. Even without his lingering feelings, (which may or may not be growing with every moment Mingyu stays with him) it’s only right to take in someone who you care about.

 _‘Especially when they’re hurt and in a hard place, like Mingyu,’_ Wonwoo tells himself, as he sits down at one of the benches in front of the library.

Mingyu...there’s just so many complicated feelings involving Mingyu. From fear, to sadness, to fondness, to adoration, to anger - Wonwoo had been thrown a whole emotional whirlwind the moment he re-entered his life. His ears still felt warm from the way Mingyu had insisted on the two of them sharing Wonwoo’s small queen sized bed, the two being way too big to be sharing the small mattress, and yet, it was the most restful sleep Wonwoo has had in a while.

(He would never admit it, though. Not when he woke up in the arms of the younger, face buried in Mingyu’s chest, and head tucked under the younger’s chin. Something that was common for them six months ago.)

His head hurt. God, he had so much to do - and having Mingyu at home with him was not helping his already stressful life. He scrolled through his phone, looking at his group chat with his friends (and silently laughing at Jihoon calling out Seungkwan for probably being a furry - something that Seungkwan noticeably did NOT deny) as he waited for his project partner to show up.

He had agreed to meet Hyunjae in front of the school library for them to discuss when and where they could work on this project - with the deadline a few weeks away, they still had time to do it, but Wonwoo had some other things to take care of (including Mingyu, now) and wanted to get things done earlier than later.

“Ah, Wonwoo-sshi!” The boy looks up at his name and spots Hyunjae - the younger was someone he was only slightly familiar with, having shared some classes and having friends of friends (Both Jihoon and Hyunjae’s close friend, Kevin, were in the art department, and are somewhat friends with one another) but never really having to work together until now. Which is why Wonwoo gets up when he sees him, smiling politely. Hyunjae is a pretty man with honey blonde hair, about the same height as Wonwoo and dressed in a light beige cardigan and a well worn pair of jeans, looking like every other college student on campus.

“Oh, just calling me hyung is fine,” Wonwoo says, feeling awkward with the formal speech. Hyunjae smiles back and nods, as Wonwoo says, “Shall we go inside?” and gestures to the library, Hyunjae nodding as he follows Wonwoo inside.

The entire meeting is pleasant - Hyunjae agrees to Wonwoo’s suggestion of getting most of the work done sooner and reviewing closer to the submission date and they go over some ideas for their presentation component, before agreeing that meeting at one of their places is probably better.

“Ah, my place might not be the best to meet… it’s a bit far and kind of loud,” Hyunjae says, glancing at his watch. Wonwoo notices the well worn yet obviously expensive watch on the younger’s wrist - it has birds intricately carved into the cobalt coloured face, yet the glass is scratched. His eyes only flirt over it for a second when Hyunjae caresses the watch for a moment, before he’s speaking again.

“If it’s not too much of a problem would your place be okay?” Hyunjae is asking and Wonwoo is nodding before he can think. “Oh uh yeah! It should be okay,” His mind drifts to Mingyu and he ends up saying, “Oh but my, uh, roommate is going to be around. He got hurt the other day in a...um, car accident, so he’s been kinda stuck at home lately,” Wonwoo hopes Hyunjae doesn’t suspect anything, but luckily, if the younger does, he doesn’t comment and only nods, smiling.

“Ah, that’ll be fine! I can come over on Friday if that works for you,” Hyunjae says and Wonwoo is nodding, saying, “Yeah, my schedule is open after 3 on Fridays,”

They wrap up their time together rather quickly, as Hyunjae is saying he’s got some plans with Kevin in about an hour, so Wonwoo lets him go, as he takes his time coming out of the library and decides to wander in the direction of the cafe he frequents with Jihoon and Seungkwan.

They had decided to go for some coffee and then an early dinner today, but there’s still about an hour and a half before they’re scheduled to meet, so Wonwoo decides to go to the cafe early and study. He pulls his phone out to text them that he’ll be there early to work on some school stuff when he spots something out of the corner of his eye.

And he freezes in his tracks when he recognizes the man from just a few days prior. The one who came knocking on his door and had that wolf tattoo on his neck.

Wonwoo is dropping his gaze quickly, staring down hard at his phone as he waits among the other pedestrians to cross the street. He tries to keep himself calm, but his fingers are white with the way they’re holding onto his phone so very tightly, as he stares at the chat room, eyes unseeing.

His mind is racing and Wonwoo feels a horrible sense of dread settle in his stomach. _‘Mingyu would’ve text me if anything, right?’_

He risks a peek up in the general direction of the man, trying to make it appear as if he’s just letting his gaze wander and his stomach drops when he spots two more men, these ones different from the others who accompanied the first men, both with wolves tattooed onto their arms.

 _‘Fuck. This isn’t good,’_ Wonwoo is biting his bottom lip as he crosses the street and begins to type furiously, texting Mingyu. When he doesn’t get a response, Wonwoo is biting his lip so hard it begins to bleed and he’s sucking on his own lip as he texts Seungkwan and Jihoon that something came up, before running for the bus that brings him home.

The entire ride to his apartment, Wonwoo’s heart and mind are running a mile a minute. His head hurts but the adrenaline is pumping in his veins, urging him to keep going. Wonwoo is obsessively checking his phone, hoping that nothing has happened to Mingyu. Worst case scenarios fill Wonwoo's head, his mind going back to the way Mingyu so easily slid into his apartment through the balcony, as his mind unhelpfully reminds him that if something _did_ happen to him, there's a high chance that he wouldn't be able to let Wonwoo know. 

_‘Please be okay,’_ he thinks to himself, clutching the device to his chest.

It’s only a ten minute wait to his stop, but it feels like an eternity and Wonwoo is hopping off the bus and practically running to his building, throat constricting in fear. _‘Please be okay, please be alright, please be_ alive _,’_

The elevator seems to take forever and Wonwoo is about to run to his apartment, when the doors open at his floor and his blood turns cold.

The men in front of him both have that horrid wolf tattoo. Wonwoo is silently walking past them, forcing himself to appear calm, keeping his shoulders relaxed and scrolling on his phone, trying to appear uninterested. He swears he can feel them staring at the back of his head and Wonwoo hopes it’s just his imagination.

Even after he turns the corner, Wonwoo forces himself to walk calmly to his home, despite the fact his hands are shaking when he goes to key in the code to open his door. It’s only once he gets in, and shuts the door firmly behind him does he let his knees give out, as he calls out “Gyu!?”

As soon as his shoes are thrown off, he’s running to his room, his entire being just sagging in relief when he sees Mingyu sitting in bed, reading one of Wonwoo’s books. “Oh thank god,” Wonwoo says, practically collapsing on the floor of his room.

“Hyung? I thought you said you wouldn’t be back until later,” Mingyu says, bookmarking his page. He notices the obvious distress in Wonwoo’s eyes and concern appears, as he tries to move to face him.

“Whoa, what happened?” he asks and Wonwoo is so close to tears. He’s swiping at his eyes rapidly, taking deep breaths to calm himself as he picks himself up from the floor. “Why don’t you respond when I text you?”

“I had my phone charging,” Mingyu says, confused, as he reaches for the device. He unplugs it and goes to read the texts and Wonwoo watches as Mingyu’s expression changes from confused to realization, eyes widening as he takes in the stream of panic texts Wonwoo had sent him in the past thirty minutes.

“Oh my god, I thought it was Seokmin blowing up my phone,” Mingyu says, as he looks up at Wonwoo. “Hyung, I’m so sorry for making you worry, holy shit,” he says, voice horrified. And Wonwoo doesn’t know how it happens, but the next thing he registers is the fact he’s in Mingyu’s arms, crying quietly into the younger’s shoulder.

“You idiot,” he says, between tears. “I worry about you, you know?” 

Mingyu is rubbing Wonwoo’s back soothingly, as the older buries his face in Mingyu’s neck, trying and failing to stop the tears from coming. He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Mingyu is holding him and he forces himself to pull away from the younger, sniffling and taking off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes.

“You should be careful, Gyu. Even if anyone knocks or rings the doorbell when I’m not here, don’t get it. I saw some of those men in the building as I was walking to the apartment,” Wonwoo warns and Mingyu is nodding. “You’re right. I’m so sorry for dragging you into all of this, hyung. You don’t deserve to have all these wolves showing up on your campus or stalking you places. Fuck, I shouldn’t have come,” Mingyu says and Wonwoo is shaking his head.

“It’s not your fault Mingyu, please. You were wounded. You had no other choice,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu is rubbing his head. “Still. I just… I didn’t think you would’ve kept the lamp,” Mingyu mumbles, and Wonwoo is shrugging. “It’s a good lamp,” is all he lamely says in return. He doesn’t tell Mingyu how the few months after he left, Wonwoo couldn’t bear to even stomach the idea of throwing away any of Mingyu’s stuff, even leaving the spare toothbrush in the bathroom for a good month and a half before he finally had the courage to toss is out.

He would never admit how just throwing out that plastic toothbrush had Wonwoo collapsing on the bathroom floor in tears, crying as if Mingyu had just broken up with him again.

“I promise once I’m able to run, I’ll be out of your hair. O-or maybe I can call up Jeonghan hyung now and have him take me in for the rest of the time,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo, for whatever reason, almost protests. 

_‘Why wouldn’t I want him out of my house? I should want Jeonghan to come get him, it would mean less danger for me, and I get my apartment back,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, watching as Mingyu dial’s Jeonghan’s number. He fidgets with his sleeves as he sits on the edge of the bed. For whatever reason, a small part of him hopes that Jeonghan wouldn’t be able to take Mingyu, despite knowing it would be in his best interest to leave.

“Hyung! Ah yeah, I’ve been getting better. Say, why don’t you bring me over to your home? Leaving me here is putting Wonwoo hyung in danger and I…” Mingyu is pausing as Wonwoo looks over at the younger, who’s slowly turning red from whatever Jeonghan is saying. 

“What? No! S-shut up, you’re not…” Wonwoo watches as Mingyu splutters, and he can hear Jeonghan saying _something_ through the phone, but it’s not enough to decipher what the older man is going on about to make Mingyu react in such a way.

“Fuck, this isn’t the time for that! It’s- oh. Seriously? Oh. Okay. Fine,” Mingyu sighs, as he offers the phone in Wonwoo’s direction. “Hyung wants to talk to you,”

Wonwoo accepts the device, blinking owlishly, wondering what the blonde would want to say to him and says “Hello?” not knowing what to expect.

 _“Ah, Wonwoo! Yes, this is Jeonghan,”_ he hears the blonde say, and Wonwoo is nodding despite knowing the other man can’t see him. “Ah, yeah, hi Jeonghan-sshi,”

 _“Oh, just call me hyung. Listen, I’m going to be out of town for the next few weeks - me and Jisoo have this convention we have to attend in Japan, so I was hoping it would be okay if Mingyu stays at your place a little longer? I know our boss has already ordered men to keep an eye on the situation, but I can update him about your situation and he’ll probably ensure both you and Gyu’s safety,”_ Jeonghan says, and Wonwoo nods to himself.

“Yeah, that’s fine! I’m sure a few more weeks wouldn’t hurt,” Wonwoo says, and he can practically _hear_ Jeonghan smile. _“Great! I’ll take it up with the boss and get back to you about it. Oh right and I was going to send Jisoo over later today to give you a gel - it’s for Mingyu’s pain since we should be taking him off the meds. Just help him apply it twice daily to the wound and anywhere else he might be hurting,”_ Jeonghan instructs and Wonwoo hums. “Okay, got it!”

_“Oh and Wonwoo?”_

“Yeah hyung?”

 _“Make sure you help Mingyu with the gel. I don’t want him agitating the wound by bending over or anything,”_ Jeonghan says. Wonwoo doesn’t even get a chance to respond because Jeonghan is saying _"_ _Oh, got an incoming call, talk later!”_ before hanging up.

Wonwoo tries to think about how applying gel to his own stomach would agitate the wound, but decides not to think too hard about it. Jeonghan is the doctor here; he obviously knows best.

“What did hyung say?” Mingyu asks, as Wonwoo hands him the phone back. Wonwoo just shrugs, adjusting his glasses. “Just told me he and Jisoo have to go to this convention in Japan and couldn’t take you in. Oh, and told me Jisoo would be dropping in later to give me a gel for you to use for the wound,” Wonwoo says and he watches Mingyu visibly sag with what he assumes is relief.

“...What did he say to you?” Wonwoo asks, curious. Mingyu seems to freeze up, before laughing somewhat awkwardly and saying “Oh, just stupid shit. Bringing up my past, and stuff like that,” Mingyu says, waving it off. “It was just a bit embarrassing to think about it again after all these years,” Mingyu mumbles, and Wonwoo nods. 

“Oh, by the way, uh, I wanted to tell you I have a classmate coming over on Friday to work on a project. I told him you’re my roommate who got hurt in a car accident, so just play the part, alright?” Wonwoo says and Mingyu nods. “That’s fine,”

Wonwoo lets out a small breath of relief as he looks at Mingyu. He had been so terrified something had happened to him, hardly even thinking about himself. It was only after Mingyu mentioned that yeah, Wonwoo’s life was in danger as well, did it even occur to him.

 _‘I just… don’t want to see him hurt,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself as he looks at the younger. Mingyu seems to sense his gaze, as he looks up from his phone, and tilts his head to the side, reminding Wonwoo of a big puppy. “What’s wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, just…” Wonwoo trails off, before shaking his head. “I’m just happy you’re not hurt,”

The words have Mingyu smiling, as he leans in to close the distance between them, placing his hand on Wonwoo’s. “Hyung, you’re still so sweet. Always thinking of others,” Mingyu says, voice taking on a more tender tone. Wonwoo does his best not to blush, as he turns his head and coughs, standing up. “I should get started on studying,” Wonwoo says, even though he doesn’t have anything to really study for in the moment.

He doesn’t see the fond smile on Mingyu’s lips, nor the way the younger boy almost opens his mouth to say something else, the words dying on his lips.

* * *

Jisoo drops by around eight o’clock, dropping off the gel as Jeonghan had said he would. The older man is giving him an angelic smile, telling him that if he needs anything whilst the couple are in Japan to not be afraid to give them a call (as well as promising if Jeonghan doesn’t pick up to call Jisoo instead) before leaving to head home.

The gel is a blue-ish colour, and Wonwoo to returning to the living room (where Mingyu had moved - this time, without Wonwoo’s help, which is an improvement, despite the way Mingyu moved was like an old man hobbling) and sitting beside him on the couch.

“Apparently Jeonghan hyung said to apply this to the wounded area as well as any other areas where it hurts twice daily,” Wonwoo says, as he opens the little tub. Mingyu is peering at the blue jelly-looking gel curiously, before he nods, and says, “Once in the morning and again before bed?”

“I guess. Apparently, I’m supposed to help you with it,” Wonwoo comments and the words have Mingyu blushing. “Uh, it’s fine, I’m sure I can do it on my own,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is shaking his head. “But Jeonghan hyung said-”

“Jeonghan hyung isn’t always right!” Mingyu blurts out and Wonwoo is furrowing his brow. “What do you mean? He’s the doctor here, if anything, we should be listening to him,”

“Seriously hyung, I think I can handle applying this myself-”

“Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo watches as the younger stops when Wonwoo says his full name. “This isn’t up for discussion. I don’t care if you think you can put this on by myself, I don’t want to risk you hurting yourself even more. So you better get comfortable and take off your shirt so I can put this on you,” Wonwoo says, voice stern. He only realizes what he says after the fact, but tries to keep the stern face until Mingyu sighs and relents. Wonwoo only hopes the younger doesn’t notice how red his ears are.

Mingyu is pulling off his top with only a slight struggle and Wonwoo has to gulp upon seeing all that golden skin revealed. He wets his lips and inhales silently, before going to scoop some of the gel out of the tub, and smoothing it over the wound on Mingyu’s stomach. The younger jumps slightly at the contact of the cold gel, Wonwoo apologizing softly, trying to ignore the way his abs clenched slightly.

 _‘God, his body is still so perfect,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he smooths the gel over the hard ridges of Mingyu’s perfect abs. The older is trying his best to ignore the hard muscle, as he thoroughly covers the injured area, before moving back and asking, “Anywhere else?”

“My arm hasn’t been feeling too hot,” Mingyu mentions, and he directs Wonwoo to the area where it hurts. Wonwoo does his best to keep his eyes on Mingyu’s arm and avoid eye contact, because he _knows_ he’ll turn bright red just by looking at him. He’s already feeling a bit warm, which only increases when he’s practically feeling up Mingyu’s bicep.

 _‘This was not a good idea,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he pulls away. His heart is beating so incredibly fast, and Wonwoo fears that if he gets any closer to Mingyu the younger will be able to hear the loud thumping.

The silence between them is suffocating. The air is full of tension, and Wonwoo feels so very _awkward_ as he avoids eye contact with the younger, and decides to jump to his feet, before saying, “Okay, well, if that’s all, I’m going to go wash my hands,” 

“Hyung,” the word has Wonwoo freezing in place and he turns slightly to glance at Mingyu. The younger is looking up at him from his place on the sofa and Wonwoo doesn’t like how Mingyu looks at him like he still cares about him. Like he still means something to him.

 _‘Because I don’t. There is no_ us _anymore, and if he continues to look at me like that-’_ Wonwoo cuts the thought off. He can’t bear to think of what he might do. He can’t afford to make things even more awkward between them - it’s already a miracle that they’re getting along as well as they are, Wonwoo would be foolish to try and change that, especially since they’re stuck together for what seems to be at least another month.

“I should really wash this stuff off my hands!” Wonwoo is practically running to the bathroom, locking the door behind him as if Mingyu would follow him in. He ends up spending more time than necessary to clean the blue gel off his fingers, his mind awhirl and ears burning the entire time. The fact that a mere _look_ from Mingyu is enough to make Wonwoo feel this way does NOT bode well for Wonwoo.

 _‘I’m so screwed,’_ he thinks, as he leans against the sink, closing his eyes briefly.

* * *

Friday rolls around and Wonwoo finds himself making easy conversation with Hyunjae. The younger is easy to talk to and both men are smiling as they make their way to Wonwoo’s apartment.

Ever since that day Wonwoo came running home, he has spotted a few of those wolves hanging around campus - and while it initially scared the crap out of him, a quick text to Mingyu confirmed that the younger was indeed still alive, and no one had tried anything. At first, Wonwoo sends Mingyu panic texts every time he spots one of the men, but as days go by, it turns into twice a day. Once when he’s heading from his first class to his second, and another as he’s heading home.

The whole gel deal has also gotten less awkward. Neither really comment on it, aside from Wonwoo asking Mingyu where it hurts and Mingyu responding. It’s something that’s become more of a habit to do - in the morning Wonwoo applies it to the same spots Mingyu asked him to do last night (as the younger is often still asleep) and at night Mingyu directs him where he needs it, before they quietly climb into bed together.

The sleeping situation is still the same - Wonwoo protests, saying he can manage sleeping on the sofa, while Mingyu insists that it’s fine and the two men end up climbing into Wonwoo’s small bed together, pressed against one another. Wonwoo tells himself that it’s for both of their good - and while the first few times he finds himself blushing as he falls asleep, it slowly becomes something more comfortable. He has to admit, having Mingyu behind him makes him feel very _safe_ and _warm_.

Wonwoo opens the door to his apartment to let Hyunjae in, eyes scanning the space as he toes off his shoes. He had done some quick cleaning the day before, telling Mingyu not to make a mess (not that Mingyu ever does - if anything, it was Mingyu doing the cleaning) and it seems that the younger boy had listened.

They make their way to the living space and that’s where Mingyu sits, on the couch, watching TV. Thankfully, he has a shirt on and he smiles when he sees Wonwoo, before his eyes land on Hyunjae.

“Oh, right, Hyunjae, this is Mingyu, my roommate,” Wonwoo says, and the two men bow their heads, regarding each other somewhat awkwardly.

“Um, Gyu,” Wonwoo says, looking at the younger boy. Mingyu looks over at him, and Wonwoo makes a motion towards the bedroom. “We’re going to be using this space to do some work,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu’s mouth opens. “Oh. Right. Okay.” He turns the TV off, and gets up off the couch gingerly (Wonwoo has to say it’s a relief that Mingyu has upgraded from “decrepit-old-man-hobbling” to “somewhat-healthy-old-man-hobbling”) as Wonwoo invites Hyunjae to sit down on the couch beside him.

They get down to working without much fuss. Wonwoo finds that Hyunjae is easy to work with, the two bouncing ideas off one another and contributing to the project in a way that Hyunjae is comfortable with. Hours tick by without either of them really noticing until Hyunjae is checking his watch (Wonwoo notes that it’s the same one he had been wearing the day they met at the library) and his eyes widen. 

“It’s already 7,” Hyunjae comments, and Wonwoo glances outside, noticing that the sun has indeed started to set. “Oh gosh, I had no idea,” Wonwoo comments as he gets up, making a face when his stiff legs protest. “Do you have anywhere to be? I can order us some food and we can finish up this section,” Wonwoo says and Hyunjae is smiling, nodding.

“Yeah, lemme just let my boyfriend know I’ll be out a little later. He can get a bit anxious,” Hyunjae says and Wonwoo nods as he grabs his phone and starts searching up restaurants. 

“Gyu!” Wonwoo calls and he’s met with Mingyu poking his head through the door of the bedroom. “We’re ordering take out. Come pick what you want,” Wonwoo says and Mingyu obeys, hobbling over to the couch to sit beside Wonwoo.

He lets Mingyu peek over his shoulder as they scroll through the options, Wonwoo only casting a slight glance to the side as Hyunjae sheds his jacket while he texts on his phone. He can see the genuine fond smile on the other boy’s mouth as he texts his boyfriend and Wonwoo feels something tug at his heart.

 _‘Must be nice,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he goes back to scrolling through the food options. He doesn’t notice the way Mingyu’s eyes also go to Hyunjae, brows furrowing when he spots the edge of the tattoo peeking out from one of the large armholes of Hyunjae’s sleeveless shirt, the beak of a bird along with a seal holding the hangul character of ‘Lee’ in navy blue ink on the other man’s shoulder blade. 

“Hyunjae-yah! What do you want?” Wonwoo gestures the other boy over, Hyunjae coming closer to sit on Wonwoo’s other side, leaning in to glance at the phone screen. Wonwoo doesn’t see as Mingyu shoots Hyunjae a dirty look, eyes rolling when Hyunjae goes to take the phone from Wonwoo carefully. 

Wonwoo turns to see Mingyu tucked into the corner of the couch behind him and notices the unreadable expression he has on his face as he looks at Hyunjae. Looking back at the other boy, before turning his attention back to Mingyu, Wonwoo frowns, as he pokes the taller.

 _“What is it?”_ Wonwoo mouths at Mingyu and the brunette looks at Hyunjae once more, before shaking his head. Wonwoo gives the older a quizzical look once more, but Mingyu is pulling out his phone as he drapes an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders.

The action doesn’t go unnoticed by the older and Wonwoo is looking at the offending arm, blinking at the random action that Mingyu hadn’t done since they were dating, but doesn’t get a chance to ask about it because Hyunjae is handing the phone back to Wonwoo.

After placing the order, Wonwoo is casting another glance at Mingyu (who’s scrolling through his phone, not paying attention to the two students) and is about to awkwardly shake his arm off when Hyunjae stands up, grabbing both of their attention. “Where’s the bathroom?” he asks, and Wonwoo points him in the direction of the room. Hyunjae smiles his thanks as he makes his way to the space and Wonwoo looks over at who Mingyu watches Hyunjae like a hawk.

As soon as the door is closing behind him, Wonwoo is talking. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like him,” Mingyu responds, eyes still on the bathroom door, before turning to look at Wonwoo. Wonwoo frowns, as he says, “What? Why?”

Mingyu shakes his head. “I… have a hunch. But. Either way, I just don’t like him,”

“Mingyu, you can’t just say that you don’t like people because of a ‘hunch’. Hyunjae’s nice, he actually kind of reminds me of you sometimes. You’re the same age, you know. I was hoping you two would get along,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu is furrowing his brow.

“Still. Be careful around him,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is glancing at the door again before looking back at Mingyu.

“Is… is this mafia stuff?” he whispers, eyes wide, and Mingyu is opening his mouth to explain when the door to the bathroom is opening and Hyunjae is coming out. Mingyu just turns his attention back to his phone, and Wonwoo is looking at him, wanting answers, but of course, he doesn’t get any.

Either way, when Hyunjae comes back to the living room, Wonwoo pushes all thoughts out of his mind and instead goes back to talking about their project. It doesn’t matter if Hyunjae is or isn’t part of some mafia gang - they have a class to pass and Wonwoo would be damned if he let Mingyu’s ‘hunch’ distract him from that.

But Wonwoo is surprised when he suddenly feels a weight settle on his back and his face turns red when he realizes it’s Mingyu, the younger hooking his chin on over Wonwoo’s shoulder, his arm going to rest on Wonwoo’s other shoulder. “What’s your project about?”

Wonwoo struggles to speak, mouth opening and closing without any sound coming out, as Mingyu practically _drapes_ himself across Wonwoo’s back. “Um. Politics,” Wonwoo says, quite unintelligently. Hyunjae takes it upon himself to explain, saying, “It’s about handling crime and deviance in society. How to approach it and stuff like that,” the blonde says, eyes dancing with mirth as he glances between the two.

“Hrm,” Mingyu hums, as he glances down at Wonwoo’s laptop. “I feel like for society to run, crime needs to have its place, no? Like an ecosystem,” Mingyu says and Wonwoo is having a hard time keeping his composure. Every puff of air against Wonwoo’s neck is making him turn redder and redder. He doesn’t notice how Mingyu stares at Hyunjae, eyes burning with a clear message, much like a dragon guarding its treasure - _this is mine_.

Hyunjae looks at the two, before smiling and saying, “Interesting. My boyfriend would say the same thing,”

Wonwoo hardly hears Mingyu’s surprised “Boyfriend?” because the doorbell is ringing and Wonwoo is jumping up and out of Mingyu’s embrace. “Oh that must be the food!” 

When Wonwoo comes back to the living room carrying the containers of food, he hardly notices the little cheeky grin on Hyunjae’s face and the sheepish look on Mingyu’s as he sets the food down, handing out the containers to the respective boys. He shuts his laptop, before turning to Hyunjae and asking, “Do you have a way to get home? It’s getting a bit dark,” he says, looking outside worriedly. After all these stories of mafia and men trying to kill people, Wonwoo’s been a bit antsy about going out after the sun goes down. But Hyunjae is waving him off, saying “It’ll be fine. My boyfriend said he’ll come by 8 to get me,”

And so they eat in relative silence as Wonwoo turns the TV on, the three only half watching the variety show playing. Mingyu doesn’t say anything as Wonwoo silently picks out all the shrimp pieces in his fried rice and puts them in the younger’s container, both knowing how Wonwoo doesn’t like the taste of anything seafood and Mingyu’s willingness to eat practically anything.

“We got a lot done today,” Hyunjae says, as he finishes his dinner. It’s close to 8 now, and Hyunjae had just gotten a text from his boyfriend telling him he’s downstairs. Wonwoo smiles as he nods, getting up to walk Hyunjae down to ensure he gets to the car safely. Of course, the younger had protested, saying that it’s fine, but Wonwoo had insisted and the two leave the apartment together.

“Yeah, I think the rest we can do on our own. If you wanna go over the details before we submit it, don’t be afraid to call,” Wonwoo says and Hyunjae is smiling as he nods. 

Wonwoo is blinking in surprise when he sees the black expensive car waiting outside his apartment, and he's even more surprised when Hyunjae seems to recognize the car and goes to open the door, waving to Wonwoo in the process. Wonwoo waves back, eyes sliding over the handsome black haired man sitting next to Hyunjae, his face slightly obscured by the shadows, before looking back at the blonde.

 _‘Must be where he got that watch from,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he watches them drive away and he turns to go back up to his apartment.

* * *

It hits Wonwoo in the face when he wakes up on a Monday morning and drags himself out of bed to get ready for school that his fall break had begun. With a week free from school, Wonwoo honestly wasn’t sure what to do with himself. But one thing was for sure - he was going back to sleep.

Which is why he doesn’t even flinch as he crawls back into bed, slipping under the covers and eyes closing happily as he feels Mingyu’s arms wrap around him once again, as he lets himself fall back into the abyss of darkness.

It’s only a few hours later that Mingyu stirs, blinking groggily, as he scrunches up his face at the way the sun in his eyes. Rolling to avoid it, he realizes that Wonwoo was still in bed with him - the realization that has his eyes opening to gaze down at the older boy, who’s knocked out like a light next to him, lips in a small pout and curled up to face him.

Mingyu doesn’t remember the last time he had been so blessed with the sight of his lovely Wonwoo hyung sleeping next to him, in his arms and looking all too _precious_. 

_‘God, he’s beautiful,’_ is the first thing Mingyu thinks, as he looks at Wonwoo. Even with his hair a mess and in his pajamas, Wonwoo is still the most beautiful person Mingyu has ever seen. 

Mingyu is letting out a sigh as he just gazes down at Wonwoo, wanting nothing more than to just stay in this moment. Being with Wonwoo, being able to _hold_ Wonwoo, being able to just see him - Mingyu closes his eyes briefly. This is everything he had wanted in these last six months apart and being able to have a taste of it after staying away for such a long time? Mingyu isn’t sure how he’ll be able to continue living without it. 

But with the way the sunlight is filtering in through the window, casting pretty shadows and highlighting parts of Wonwoo’s skin has Mingyu just melting. Memories that he tried so very hard to lock away, to forget about and just _move on_ from, coming flooding back. The days they spent together, waking up like this, fingers entwined, bodies pressed together, hearts in sync. The way Wonwoo would turn over to look at Mingyu, before smiling prettily and leaning in for a kiss. Times when Mingyu would wake up to see Wonwoo gazing down at him with such love in his eyes, or sitting beside him scrolling on his phone.

 _‘Get it together, Mingyu, you can’t be doing this,’_ Mingyu tells himself, but he knows he’s fighting a losing battle. Wonwoo is like his kryptonite and seeing the older beside him like this is driving him crazy. Spending time with him everyday is serving only to make him even crazier, finding himself falling even deeper for Wonwoo and relearning everything about him. From the small things, like how Wonwoo still ate his food in a pattern, to the bigger things, like how Wonwoo still liked to spend at least 30 minutes resting by watching some TV or playing some games per day to just refresh himself.

Mingyu smiles to himself, as he lies back down. Being with Wonwoo was so very nice and while it would’ve been better for his health and Wonwoo’s safety if Mingyu had stumbled into someone else’s apartment, like Minghao or Jeonghan's, would it be selfish for Mingyu to say he was glad it was Wonwoo’s he crashed into?

 _‘Probably. I shouldn’t be here, I shouldn’t be thinking these things,’_ Mingyu’s rational part of his brain tells himself. But his other side is telling him to just _enjoy_ it while it lasts - because he knows that these types of things don’t last forever, especially in his line of work.

Speaking of, Mingyu thinks back to the tattoo he saw the other day on Hyunjae’s back. Perhaps he was wrong, and perhaps he was overthinking, but the crest seemed all too familiar - come to think of it, it was very similar to that of the members of the TBZ gang, but Mingyu felt as if something was... _off._ He doesn't remember hearing about a 'Hyunjae' in the gang, which is very strange considering they were the potential gang that The Black Dragons were securing a deal with. He thinks back to the meetings he attended, going over the faces of the men that attended, and finding himself coming up blank. Not one of them looked anything like Hyunjae, aside from a boy named 'Eric' who was too short and has a slight lisp, something that Hyunjae distinctly lacks.

 _‘When I get a chance, I should look into this,’_ Mingyu thinks to himself, but his train of thought is broken when Wonwoo rolls closer to him, and Mingyu freezes. Wonwoo is so very close to him, and at that very moment, he’s buried his face in Mingyu’s bare chest, seemingly so content to be cocooned by Mingyu’s own body. It wasn’t anything new to either of them, there had been many instances when they were dating in which this happened, but that was then. Six whole months ago. When things were _different_.

But currently, with Wonwoo cuddling up next to him, little puffs of air hitting his skin every time Wonoo breathed out and the way the silence of the late morning hung in the air, blanketing the entire room, Mingyu can’t help but just _pretend_ things were like they used to be. Even if it were just for a moment, he imagines that they were still a couple. That Mingyu was still the one who was able to make Wonwoo laugh and smile and blush all too easily. That he was allowed to just go and plant kisses on Wonwoo’s face and hold his hand whenever he felt like it. That they were more than just friends.

He hears his phone buzz and Mingyu resists the urge to roll his eyes - it’s probably Jeonghan. The older man had decided he was going to play cupid while Mingyu was at Wonwoo’s and had basically told Mingyu to “grow a pair and take back your man!” because he’s “sick and tired of hearing you complain about how much you miss him all the fucking time.” 

Which is why he gave Wonwoo those stupid instructions and made up some stupid excuse to let Mingyu stay longer than needed, saying he and Jisoo would be in Japan for a whole month when the two were only going to be there for the weekend as a little "getaway vacation" (whatever the fuck that means). And Wonwoo, being the kind, warm, caring hyung he is, didn’t question any of it, only adhering to what Jeonghan said because the doctor insisted that it would “help” him.

But with the way the phone doesn’t seem to stop buzzing, Mingyu starts to wonder if it’s Jungkook with some urgent news, or if Seokmin and Minghao are trying to get his attention and he carefully leans over Wonwoo to grab the device.

Turning on the device has Mingyu looking at the multitude of messages that he’s received from, surprisingly, Seungcheol. The older man is technically Mingyu’s direct superior, as he’s in charge of the field unit, which includes all free roaming members who are given individual missions to carry out. Brow furrowed, Mingyu scrolls up to see what Seungcheol is going off about carefully reading the mass texts that have been sent to him.

But before he’s able to really digest any of the information, his attention is drawn away by Wonwoo moving, and Mingyu looks over to see Wonwoo blearily looking up at him, eyes half lidded and still heavy from sleep.

“Mmm, Mingyu?” Wonwoo says, voice husky from sleep. Mingyu feels adoration bubble up inside of him as he glances down at his hyung and says, “Yeah, sorry, it’s just some stuff about...work,” he says, and Wonwoo is letting out a hum, before his eyes open again.

“Work? You mean…” he looks a lot more awake now, and Mingyu is licking his lips before nodding. “Yeah. Got some info regarding the wolves from Seungcheol,” Mingyu says, shaking his phone, and Wonwoo is glancing at the device, before sitting up. “Oh. Okay. Um. I’m gonna go use the washroom,” Wonwoo says, getting up and out of bed, before padding away softly to the bathroom.

Mingyu is sighing as he stares after Wonwoo. He knew that talk of his line of work still makes Wonwoo a bit...jittery. He can’t blame him, though. It’s surprising as it is that Wonwoo has been so cool about everything so far, even if this definition of ‘cool’ is the wide eyed look and apprehension that appears every time Mingyu mentioned the mafia.

Going back to his texts, he’s re-reading everything from the top, eyes scanning the list as he digests all the information Seungcheol sent him. Apparently, the wolves have been seen lurking around the general area Mingyu was last seen, but as of the past week, due to some interception and hacking on the cyber team’s side, they had orders to quit it after a month. 

_‘I wouldn’t say it’s safe for you to go out and do whatever after a month, but it’s a sign you can breathe a little more easily. Maybe give it an extra few weeks, before walking around in public? Just...stay safe, Gyu,’_ Mingyu is reading the message Seungcheol sent him and is smiling to himself. Seungcheol really is just like a worried parent and Mingyu knows that his fussing over him is just his way of showing concern for his well-being. Which is why he sends a quick thank you text in return, before getting out of bed as well.

He finds Wonwoo in the bathroom, the boy brushing his teeth as he scrolls through his phone. His glasses are a little bit crooked and his hair is sticking up in odd places, but he still looks adorable. Mingyu smiles to himself, as he goes to grab his own toothbrush, ignoring the questioning gaze of the older.

“Apparently the wolves are under orders to give up after a month,” Mingyu says, as he begins to brush his teeth. He turns on his phone and shows Wonwoo the messages from Seungcheol, letting him read through all of them.

“It’s almost been a month,” Wonwoo says, thoughtfully and Mingyu nods, not really realizing how time has flown by. But even now, as he looks at himself in the mirror, the wound on his stomach is healing very nicely, with the spot more tender than anything, and the multiple bruises he came into Wonwoo’s apartment with almost all gone.

“Well. He’s right. You shouldn’t take any risks - and this week I don’t have any classes so,” Wonwoo is looking up at Mingyu, before smiling softly and saying, “Did you want to do some things together?”

The suggestion has Mingyu choking on his toothpaste, as he hurries to empty his mouth of the foam. He knows Wonwoo didn’t mean it in any way other than strictly _platonic_ but after a morning filled with him reminiscing of the time they had together, he can’t help but let his mind wander.

“W-what did you have in mind?” Mingyu asks, still coughing to clear his throat (and mind). Wonwoo doesn’t seem to notice his internal struggle, as he hums thoughtfully, before showing Mingyu his phone. “Jihoon told me that he’s been into baking lately and sent me a recipe for some of the cookies he made the other day,” Wonwoo says. “He brought some for me to try and they were really delicious,” 

“I just thought that since, you know. You’re good at cooking that maybe you could like. I dunno, help me with them?” Wonwoo says, trying to act innocuous but failing adorably. Mingyu can’t help the smile that spread across his face as he says, “Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun! We can make brownies and muffins as well,” he suggests, and Wonwoo is smiling.

“I had also thought about buying this mini house set - it’s an arts and crafts thing,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu’s eyes widen. “No way, seriously?! I almost bought this the other day out of sheer boredom!” Mingyu exclaims, and Wonwoo is laughing. “It looks like fun!”

“I mean, we have a week to kill and we can’t exactly go outside,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is smiling at him, eyes full of mirth and such _delight_ that Mingyu wonders if he’s still dreaming. The last time he saw Wonwoo look at him like that was on their last date, the day that Mingyu resolved he would end things with Wonwoo the day after and almost crumbled because of how much he _loved_ the older boy.

 _‘He’s still got that sparkly look in his eyes when he’s excited about something,’_ Mingyu thinks to himself as he looks at Wonwoo in awe. _‘I never thought I would be blessed with seeing such an expression from him again,’_

Mingyu resists the urge to reach out and sweep his thumb against the skin of Wonwoo’s under lip, a habit that he had when they were still dating, and instead focuses on finishing washing up. Yet the fluttery feeling he has in his stomach combined with the smile that tugs at his lips every time he thinks of Wonwoo’s adorable expression has him grinning to himself.

 _‘Is this the reason why I couldn’t get you out of my head for the past six months?’_ Mingyu thinks to himself, as he bites his bottom lip. _‘Or is it because I didn’t want to forget you, didn’t want to forget how you made me feel, didn’t want to forget what the best moments of my life were like?’_

* * *

Thanks to online shopping services, the ingredients needed for the baking are purchased without them having to leave the house, as well as the stuff for everything else they might need throughout the week to keep them occupied. Wonwoo had insisted on splitting the cost 50-50 but Mingyu only gave him a cheeky smile, before saying, “This is nothing, hyung. I’m the one literally free-riding off of you here,” before placing the orders.

They take to the couch in the living room to just blindly watch TV as they wait for the groceries to be delivered and Wonwoo hardly even notices as Mingyu leans against him, head resting on his shoulder as he reads something on his phone. The position is so very familiar to Wonwoo - this was one they used to take often whenever they were next to each other, and he doesn’t even question it.

Of course, he soon realizes that _‘Wait, we’re not dating anymore,’_ something that he’s had to tell himself a lot ever since Mingyu came to live with him. And yet, in this moment, he doesn’t do anything to try and move away or push the younger away. In fact, the weight of Mingyu leaning against him, the warmth of the younger, and the urge to lean his own head against the top of Mingyu’s is more comforting if anything.

A small peek at the younger tells Wonwoo that Mingyu doesn’t seem phased at all with the somewhat intimate position they’re in and Wonwoo decides against saying anything, only going to read the recipes he had found for the brownies and cookies.

He definitely doesn’t let it show how disappointed he is to leave the warmth of Mingyu’s body heat against him when he goes to receive the groceries, nor does he address the slight warmth to his cheeks as he brings the bags into the apartment.

“What’re we making first?” Mingyu asks, as he makes his way into the kitchen. Wonwoo is glad to note that his old-man-hobble has been upgraded to a decently-paced-shamble - on some days, if he doesn’t pay close attention, Mingyu does seem to be walking much more normally, something Wonwoo is glad to see.

“I was thinking the cookies? Since they need to cool before we can add any icing and stuff. And then maybe the muffins and then the brownies?” Wonwoo suggests, and Mingyu smiles nodding. “Sounds good!”

After putting on some music and preheating the oven, Wonwoo finds himself smiling as he falls into rhythm with Mingyu, adding ingredients, stirring ingredients and pouring them. He tries not to stare too much at Mingyu’s arms when the younger is blending the dry and wet ingredients together (he forgot how goddamn _attractive_ Mingyu looked in the kitchen) and instead goes to take out the pans needed for the muffins and brownies.

“This is the fun part! Rolling the dough into little balls and shapes,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo comes over to join Mingyu. “I don’t have any cookie cutters so...I guess if we want any cookies that aren’t just circles or oddly shaped squares, we’ll have to use our own creative talents...aka our hands,” Wonwoo says, making Mingyu chuckle. 

After producing a few decently shaped circles and placing them onto the pan, Wonwoo attempts to create a star. The key word here is _attempt_ . What he ends up with is some awkwardly shaped spiky _thing_ , and he purses his lips as he stares at the sad excuse of a star, before placing it onto the pan.

But his jaw drops when he sees Mingyu place a perfectly shaped heart onto the pan, before his eyes go over to the pretty flower he’s making.

“What the heck?” Wonwoo exclaims, looking between his and Mingyu’s creations. “Why are yours so...so _perfect_?!”

Mingyu is looking at his before looking at Wonwoo’s sad excuse for a star, and he can see the way the younger is trying not to laugh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Your...um…” Mingyu’s face twists in a strange way as he tilts his head to the side and looks at the spiky ball looking thing, before saying, “...Sonic the Hedgehog is really nice…?”

“It’s supposed to be a star, you asshole,” Wonwoo refutes, trying not to let the way Mingyu is laughing at the side distract him (though it would be a lie to say that Wonwoo’s mouth doesn’t tug at the corner). “Here, if you want to make a star try this,” Mingyu says, abandoning his flower for a moment to help Wonwoo.

And he doesn’t know why this is necessary, but suddenly Mingyu is so _close_ and leaning in, taking some dough and shaping it neatly with his fingers. Wonwoo feels his heart pound, as his eyes go wide and his face feels hot with the way Mingyu is explaining ever so carefully how to go about creating a star, and Wonwoo feels bad that he can’t really process what he’s saying because Mingyu is being so _sweet_ and-

“Right, now try it like this, hyung,” Mingyu says, looking up at Wonwoo. The older is blinking at Mingyu blankly, as he just looks at him. _‘This is the closest our faces have been in six months,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself as he looks at the brown haired boy.

There’s a moment of silence, as the two just stare at each other, eyes wide and both of their cheeks dusted slightly red, before Wonwoo is clearing his throat and breaking eye contact. “Right. Yeah. Thanks, Gyu,” Wonwoo says, looking down at the dough. He goes to swipe some more dough, ignoring the way he feels his stomach jump when their hands brush, and Wonwoo wants to slam his head against the kitchen island.

 _‘Why are you acting like some love-struck high schooler?! Calm the fuck down!’_ he mentally yells at himself, eyes burning a hole into the dough he’s playing with. With the butterflies in his stomach and the image of Mingyu being so very sweet and gentle playing in his mind, Wonwoo makes another star, this one looking even more like Sonic the Hedgehog than the other, and he resists the urge to snort as he places it on the pan next to Mingyu’s flower and perfect star.

The rest of the dough is split between the two of them - most of Wonwoo’s creations continue to look like some awkwardly stitched together Frankenstein’s monster, while Mingyu’s are all adorable and actually resemble something. The bitterness that Wonwoo might’ve felt is replaced by soft warmth with the way Mingyu laughs so hard upon seeing all of Wonwoo’s creations, exclaiming, “These are all so cute, hyung!” and making Wonwoo smile as well.

Before long they’re putting the cookies into the oven and getting started on the muffins, something Wonwoo is hopeful he won’t fuck up like the cookie shapes since they’re just pouring the ingredients into pans. 

He reads off some of the instructions as Mingyu goes and gathers some of the needed ingredients and follows what is read with the help of Wonwoo. It’s at the point where Wonwoo is stirring the thick mixture that he has to take a break, arms aching and hating the fact he doesn’t have an electric mixer.

“Is it supposed to be this hard to mix this?” Wonwoo asks, struggling to continue stirring. He’s frowning down at the bowl, only to freeze when he feels arms around his.

And he looks behind him to see Mingyu practically back hugging him, his own hand going to join Wonwoo’s on the wooden spoon, the other braced against the bowl next to Wonwoo’s other hand. He swears he’s as red as tomato, but Mingyu only smiles and says, “Two would be better than one, right?”

“R-right,” Wonwoo stutters out. He doesn’t point out that if Mingyu had stood next to him and helped him stir it would’ve been just as effective, nor does he protest when Mingyu shifts slightly closer to him as they begin to stir the thick mixture together.

 _‘Why is making pastries so oddly coupley?’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, eyes going to the way Mingyu’s forearms and hands flex to stir. Mingyu always did look so _hot_ in the kitchen, something Wonwoo would never admit, but he can feel his face heat up even more (if possible) and butterflies take flight in his stomach. 

Throughout the rest of their time in the kitchen, Wonwoo finds his heart fluttering more times than it should’ve. From the way Mingyu would laugh and playfully swipe flour across Wonwoo’s cheek to the way he would volunteer to do small things, like open jars and get plates, had Wonwoo smiling to himself. It was like when he had a crush on Mingyu all over again.

After a solid three hours and lots of cleaning, Wonwoo is collapsing on the couch, feeling happy and satisfied, but exhausted with how long it took them to make all three pastries and put them in the oven. He glances over at Mingyu, the younger taking pictures of the cookies they had just pulled out (Wonwoo’s strange stars ended up looking more like blobs with slight angles to them. He wasn’t sure if it was an improvement or not) and Wonwoo smiles fondly at the sight.

He refocuses his eyes out the window, staring at the bright light and buildings across the street as he sighs, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. He feels that soft buzz of contentment around him, as he turns to look at the drama playing on the TV.

“That was a lot of fun!” Mingyu exclaims, and he comes to join Wonwoo on the couch. The older hums, smiling as he turns his head slightly to look at the younger. “I didn’t think baking would be so entertaining,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu nods. “Maybe I’ll take it up as a hobby in the future,”

The mention of the future has Wonwoo’s mood dampening slightly. _‘Right. The future. When he leaves and we never have reason to see each other again,’_ he thinks to himself, as he struggles to keep the smile on his face. 

“In fact, that might be sooner than you think! Seungcheol hyung made it sound like I could pack things up and go home any time now, and my wounds seem to be healing nicely so I’ll be out of your hair as soon as possible,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo’s eyes are widening as he desperately wracks his head for a way to get Mingyu to stay just slightly longer.

“B-but what if the wolves are still out there? Wouldn’t waiting until you’re a hundred percent be a better option?” he says, trying not to seem desperate. Mingyu must sense something akin to worry in Wonwoo’s voice, because the younger is softening and nudging Wonwoo with his shoulder. “Hyung, you seem to forget that I’m basically an assassin. I’ve been trained to deal with this kind of stuff, I’ll be fine,” he says, and Wonwoo is pouting to himself.

“Still. I just...don’t want you to get hurt even more,” Wonwoo mumbles, as he stares at his hands. He startles when Mingyu is taking one of his hands in his own, an action that has his heart stuttering and his eyes widening, as he looks at him. “You’re too sweet, Wonwoo hyung. Always have been,” he mutters the second part like he didn’t mean to say it outloud, and Wonwoo is positive his face is red. “I-it’s just common decency,” Wonwoo replies, rubbing the back of his neck as he directs his eyes elsewhere.

The heat of Mingyu’s gaze has Wonwoo feeling some things that he shouldn’t be. Which is why he tries to distract himself with the carpet or the coffee table, only to hear Mingyu chuckle, before saying, “No...it’s just...everything you do. It’s just so kind and caring, and all around _sweet_ that I feel like I might-” Mingyu stops talking right there and Wonwoo risks looking up at him.

Mingyu’s own eyes are wide as he looks at Wonwoo, and it’s like time just froze. Silence weighs heavily in the air and neither makes the move to break it. Part of Wonwoo wants to ask Mingyu what he was going to say and the other part tells him to drop it. It’s obvious that Mingyu is all that comfortable with telling him what he feels, and Wonwoo doesn’t want to make this all the more awkward by asking a question he knows will get shot down.

And then the doorbell rings, and the two of them both jump, as Wonwoo places a hand on his chest to calm his racing heart. It’s only when he runs to go answer it, does he realize they were holding hands the entire time, the feeling of Mingyu’s hand in his own just feeling so _right_ and _familiar_ that he didn’t even notice.

* * *

The next day finds the two of them opening up one of the two mini-house kits that Mingyu had ordered. Wonwoo pushes away every and all ideas of anything romantic as he settles down beside Mingyu on the couch to open the box, eyes taking in the sight of the many tiny materials excitedly.

“Divide and conquer?” Mingyu asks, as he takes the bags of materials out. Wonwoo nods, smiling, as he grabs the instructions. “I’ll start with the first one, and you can start on the second, okay?”

Mingyu is smiling as he nods, and Wonwoo is carefully reading the instructions before getting the required materials from the bags. Before doing so, however, he turns on some music to play softly in the background as he follows what is detailed in the booklet.

It’s quite relaxing. Just mindlessly following the instructions to build tiny furniture, with soft music and beside Mingyu whose presence is just relaxing in it of itself. It reminds Wonwoo a lot of when he used to do the same with his younger brother, just playing with legos and creating the sets designed by the company before revamping said buildings into new and improved versions that his mind came up with.

Either way, it’s only until Wonwoo’s back is hurting from being hunched over and his legs are stiff does he get up to stretch, eyes widening when he realizes what time it is. “Oh my god, it’s been almost three hours!” he exclaims. Mingyu is looking at his phone, and lets out a disbelieving laugh. “Shit, you’re right,”

“We should probably eat something...ugh, but I’m not hungry,” Wonwoo says, as he sets down his half complete mini drawer he had been in the process of building. His fingers are sticky and there’s a bit of paint on his hands, but he doesn’t really care, as he contemplates whether or not to order in some food. 

“Why don’t I make us something? I’ve noticed that you’ve been relying pretty heavily on takeout ever since I came here,” Mingyu says, smiling, and Wonwoo doesn’t try to hide the sheepish grin. While his cooking skills definitely have improved since he last saw Mingyu, he just really didn’t have the time to cook himself a homemade meal. (Besides, he’s only upgraded from being able to make boxed food to figuring out how to make himself some pasta)

“A-ah it’s okay, I’m really not _that_ hungry,” Wonwoo starts to say but Mingyu is rolling his eyes. “Come on hyung. Lemme make you a meal in return for all that you’ve done for me in the past few weeks,” Mingyu says, as he gets up to stretch, before going to wash his hands. Wonwoo doesn’t respond, which is answer enough, as he starts to tidy up the living room a bit, and follows Mingyu to wash his own sticky fingers.

He follows Mingyu into the kitchen, not wanting to leave the younger to do all the work, and Mingyu smiles when he notices. He rummages through the fridge and pulls out two steaks that he had ordered along with all their materials for baking (Wonwoo thought it was odd, but didn’t question it) along with the mushrooms, before closing the door with his hip.

“Can you take the mushrooms and wash them, before slicing them into small pieces?” Mingyu asks, and Wonwoo nods, as he takes the plastic wrapped container. “Aren’t you not supposed to wash mushrooms though?” he asks, as he takes them over to the sink.

“Yeah, they say to brush the dirt off with a brush, but personally, I’m not a big fan of eating dirt,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo laughs as he turns on the water. “Fair enough,”

He focuses on rising the fungi, as he glances over at Mingyu who’s getting to work on the steak. The younger is grabbing a fork, as he carefully pokes some holes in the meat, a trick Mingyu taught Wonwoo when they were still dating. _‘He’s tenderizing the meat,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he goes back to mushroom washing.

They both work in relative silence for a while, before Wonwoo is finished and brings the mushrooms over to the cutting board, looking at Mingyu. “How did you want them cut?”

Wonwoo takes one of the mushrooms and holds the knife in his right hand, preparing to cut the piece into half when he startles when Mingyu speaks.

“Switch hands, would you?” he says, voice low and coming from behind him. Wonwoo pauses, but obeys, picking up the knife with his left hand, the feeling unfamiliar, and holding the mushroom with his right. He knows what’s going to happen - this is a scene that they’ve done so many times in the past.

_Mingyu holding Wonwoo’s hands and guiding him, the older not really paying attention and Mingyu carefully completing the task before Wonwoo would turn in his arms and press a kiss to his lips, laughing as he does so as Mingyu smiles, only leaning into the sweet, chaste kiss._

“Like this,” Mingyu says, as he wraps his arms around Wonwoo, taking control of his hands and carefully cutting the pieces into thin slices. Wonwoo’s heart is palpitating rapidly, as he stares at the mushrooms, his mind whirling as he struggles to not turn around and just _kiss_ Mingyu.

 _‘What are you even thinking?! You need to stop,’_ Wonwoo tells himself. A small part of his brain tells him that there’s no way Mingyu wouldn’t have been able to describe it to him, or even just show him himself, but he stomps it out - _‘He has his reasons, and it’s not because of anything romantic...he was just scared I didn’t know how to use a knife,’_ Wonwoo tells himself. He doesn’t bother to reason with the fact Mingyu is very obviously left handed and Wonwoo is _not_ , so helping him cut wouldn’t do much - he just ignores it and moves on.

“O-oh, yeah, I can do that,” Wonwoo says, as Mingyu puts the knife down. Wonwoo is risking a glance at the younger, who only smiles at him, and Wonwoo tries to smile back, as he goes to follow instructions and cut the mushrooms as requested.

The rest of their evening is mostly uneventful - Wonwoo does his best to calm his thudding heart, and with Mingyu’s help, they’re sharing a delicious dinner made up of steak, sautéed mushrooms, and some rice on the side.

It’s not until they’re climbing into bed together once more, Wonwoo automatically cuddles up next to Mingyu out of habit, does he let himself think back to the way his heart fluttered, the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, and the hotness of his face. Burying his face in his pillow, Wonwoo drifts off to sleep, his head full of memories of both the past and the present, not noticing how Mingyu presses them close together, the younger watching Wonwoo through half-lidded eyes fondly, before finally also succumbing to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to anon for letting me borrow Hyunjae and the TBZ gang from her Nightingale series! I don't know if any deobis are also reading this but if so, do check out her wonderful fics in the future @ anon7912 (if you haven't already)
> 
> Also yes, fun fact, that fork trick is an actual thing apparently. I haven't tried it myself but I was looking up way to tenderizer your steak at home and that's one of them. (If anyone actually does this/tries this, please let me know because I would like to know if it works)
> 
> (Not so) Fun fact: the part I was really struggling with was that fluff near the end of them just being cute and doing coupley stuff. That's the big reason I can never write strangers to lovers because having to build a relationship and talking about the coupley things they do is so hard for me for some reason because I just wanna be like "FALL IN LOVE ALREADY OMG" LMAO so I hope it's not too boring or anything ><
> 
> Fun fact #2: Idk what other ppl call fall break while in uni/college - In Canada (or at least Ontario) we call it 'reading week' but I felt like if I called it that ppl would be like wtf is that so. Fall break. Yeah. (Confirmed that they call it that in the states by my lovely American friend Lilly lol)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading! Your comments are the reason I've been pushing myself to finish this fic before school starts to get hectic for me, so any and all comments are very much enjoyed! Thank you for sticking it through his long update, and I hope to see you again soon ^^
> 
> \- Eunhae


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta-d, as usual. Enjoy!
> 
> (Oh right, and this chapter does have some more mature themes in it, so once again, please please PLEASE read the tags! I don't want to spoil anything, but the tags are very important and are there for a reason so. Yes, please review them and if anything there makes you uncomfortable don't read!! If you have any concerns, you can send me a dm on twitter and I can clear things up/let you know what a specific tag is referring to)

The next few days go by uneventfully. They spend time keeping themselves busy - making the mini house takes up a good chunk of the next couple of days, with the two of them working together to complete it. Multiple times Wonwoo finds himself blushing from a casual comment or a hand on his lap, but neither comment on it and for the most part, it’s relaxing.

Mingyu had suggested they decorate the cookies, after they finished with the houses, but they didn’t have the ingredients for said activity and while they both said they would order them later, neither really made the move to do so. 

And so they lay on the sofa, Wonwoo sitting upright and Mingyu’s head on his lap, his legs hanging off the side of the couch as they watch some drama, their one and a half finished mini houses in front of them. It’s not until the end credits of said drama are rolling, does Wonwoo realize he had been stroking Mingyu’s hair absently, the movement being so familiar to him that he didn’t even question it.

“Give me a second, Gyu, I’m gonna go get my book,” Wonwoo says, lifting Mingyu’s head and the younger makes a noise of acknowledgement as Wonwoo goes to grab his novel he had been reading.

Once he returns, Wonwoo finds himself tucked between the side of the sofa and Mingyu once more, as he just reads in peace, book resting on the arm of the sofa, as one hand fiddled with the pages, and the other went back to playing with Mingyu’s hair.

It’s all very domestic, as Wonwoo reabsorbs himself into the world of fantasy and magic of his novel. He’s jerked out of it when Mingyu takes his hand in his own, the younger going to play with his fingers, a habit that Mingyu had back when they were dating. Wonwoo can feel his cheeks turning red, but refocuses his attention back to his book, as Mingyu fiddles with Wonwoo’s hand.

To be truthful, Mingyu’s touch is very relaxing. It feels almost like a hand massage and Wonwoo finds himself enjoying the feeling of Mingyu playing with his fingers, as he focuses back on his book. It’s only when he feels Mingyu entwine their fingers does Wonwoo falter, as he glances over at the younger, who still seems to be looking at something on his phone. Passing it off as some unconscious gesture, Wonwoo resumes reading again.

It’s about thirty minutes later when he looks over again and notices Mingyu has fallen asleep, their fingers still entwined and resting on his chest. Wonwoo’s entire being softens as he looks at the younger, glancing over at their hands as well and smiling to himself.

Wonwoo just stares at the sight before him for a few minutes before going back to his book, the fondest of smiles on his lips as he unconsciously squeezes Mingyu's hand in his grip.

* * *

“Gyu! I have to head to campus to go grab some papers and stuff. It’ll be relatively quick!” Wonwoo exclaims from the bathroom where he’s getting ready. Mingyu hums to himself, as he scrolls through his phone, looking up some more baking recipes as Wonwoo rushes around. “Take your time! And go safely!”

The time spent with Wonwoo in the small apartment was something that Mingyu had found himself enjoying a lot - he had been worried they would be bored to death but just being with Wonwoo, doing small things like cooking, cleaning, reading, or just watching TV was nice. It reminded him of a simpler time, when they were just two boys, in love, and _happy_.

He smiles as Wonwoo waves to him, pulling on his shoes and slipping on his jacket as he rushes out the door. Mingyu can’t help the way he smiles to himself, all fond and _soft_ as he watches Wonwoo run out the door, glasses sliding down his nose and black curls bouncing as he moves. Everything about him is just so _endearing_ that he can’t help the way his heart pounds rapidly when just looking at Wonwoo. Admiring Wonwoo. 

Shaking his head softly, Mingyu smiles to himself as he glances back down at his phone. He had been searching up recipes to make some quick and easy decorative icing, and had come across one that only required sugar, water, and food colouring.

Wandering into the kitchen, Mingyu frowns to himself upon finding a half empty bag of sugar and no food colouring, before going back to scrolling through his phone, debating about ordering it via Amazon once more (which has been his go-to site for everything lately) before sighing and shaking his head.

_‘What’s a short shopping trip gonna do?’_ Mingyu asks himself, as he goes to the bedroom to get changed. He knows the closest grocery store is only a five minute walk away, and takes the time to tuck his hair into a baseball cap, grab a mask and put on sunglasses and a grey hoodie before leaving the apartment. 

Call it a force of habit, but Mingyu unconsciously touches his thigh, the thigh holster for one of his knives being ever present whenever he leaves the house, even now. At this point, his wound is healed to the point of being able to move comfortably so long as he doesn’t strain it, which is why Mingyu doesn’t worry too much, especially with Seungcheol confirming that the wolves have basically given up at this point. He touches his pockets to make sure he has what he needs - wallet, phone, and army knife; all essentials for someone like him.

He thinks back to Wonwoo, a goofy smile on his lips under the mask, as he makes his way to the closest grocery store, head filled with thoughts of making Wonwoo smile as they decorate their cookies together.

* * *

Wonwoo is double checking to make sure he has all the papers as he sits on the bus. He really has nothing better to do as he waits for the vehicle to get to his stop and stares out the window, the bus being relatively empty at this time of day during the break, as he thinks back to everything that’s transpired over the course of a month.

Having Mingyu around was honestly, quite nice. Wonwoo would never admit it out loud, but he liked having someone else in his apartment with him, even more so having said person be Kim Mingyu. He had missed him dreadfully in the time they were apart and not just as a lover, but as a friend, too. Mingyu had been one of his best friends before they started dating and not being able to see him or talk to him had Wonwoo down.

His eyes catch the Italian restaurant that they went to for their first date, and Wonwoo smiles to himself at the memories it brings back.

_“Hyung! You should try some of my pasta, I think you’d really like it!” Mingyu holds out his fork with a bundle of pasta twirled around it. Wonwoo smiles as he opens his mouth cheekily and Mingyu is pushing the food into his mouth, the older chewing happily._

_“It’s really good! What did you order again-” Wonwoo is cut off when he looks at Mingyu, seeing the older staring at him so fondly, his hand going to stroke the sharpness of Wonwoo’s cheekbone softly, as he mutters, almost like a whisper, “Beautiful,” under his breath, eyes solely on Wonwoo and no one else._

He looks down at his hands, fiddling with the manila file in his grasp as he tries to contain the smile that threatens to break onto his face as he recalls the millions of memories he’s tried so hard to repress and ignore all this time. The memories of him and Mingyu, of the little things they did, of the dates they went on, of _everything_ , from the happy, to the sad, to the angry, to the lustful, to the calm. Just. _Everything_.

And for the first time in six months, Wonwoo just lets himself _remember_ things he had tried so hard to repress. Waves of emotion rolls over Wonwoo as he thinks about all the time he and Mingyu spent together, of all the memories they made from their little impromptu two day trip to Busan, to the smaller things, like movie night on Friday in Mingyu’s huge penthouse suite. How Mingyu was so eager to take Wonwoo to places, to go with Wonwoo to places, to simply just stay home together. So long as they were together, whatever happened seemed to be okay.

_‘He was the perfect friend. The perfect boyfriend. The perfect lover,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself as he looks out the window, remembering the way Mingyu would always greet Wonwoo with a kiss and some sort of gift (until Wonwoo told Mingyu two weeks into them dating to stop it because _“While it’s really sweet, I don’t need a hundred silver necklaces and even more roses.”_ ) something that never failed to light his face up. Or how Mingyu was always down to just spend weekends cooped up inside with Wonwoo and play video games until their eye-bags threatened to envelope their eyes entirely, which usually ended up with the two of them sleeping the following days away.

His mind goes to the times when they would fight. No relationship was perfect, and their’s wasn’t either, especially with Wonwoo’s overthinking and Mingyu’s stubbornness. And yet, Wonwoo finds each argument only left him with something else to love about Mingyu. Be it his persistent nature, or his compassionate side, once they made up and talked things out, Wonwoo only found himself falling _deeper_ for the younger.

One particular argument was so nasty, that Wonwoo was convinced they would break up - Mingyu had been a bit too friendly with one of Wonwoo’s old high school ‘acquaintances’ - a girl he wasn’t fond of by the name of Lee Jihye, going so far as to give her his number when she asked despite the two of them clearly being on a date. Of course, Wonwoo got upset, and Mingyu didn’t understand how being friendly was flirting, resulting in them not talking for a good week. Until Mingyu showed up on his doorstep one day, apologetic and a bouquet of flowers in hand, apologizing repeatedly for his actions. 

Wonwoo smiles to himself as he remembers the way Mingyu practically begged him on his knees to forgive him - he had kept quiet to let Mingyu say everything he needed, keeping his poker face on despite the fact that he missed Mingyu just as much and realized that yeah, okay, maybe he was a _bit_ inconsiderate in yelling at Mingyu once they got into the car, but seeing how much Mingyu truly missed him - it warmed his heart. Which is why he pulled Mingyu onto his feet and kissed him, lips burning with passion and _need_ , the two of them tumbling into Wonwoo’s bedroom without any hesitation.

Mingyu had practically worshipped Wonwoo that day, deep into the darkness of the night, drawing out pleasure filled noises from the older continuously and spoiling him rotten with aftercare. 

Redness dusts Wonwoo’s cheeks as he wills away the other memories that threatened to bring up - the other saucier ones that would definitely have him blushing and half hard in a public bus and decides to get up, waiting by the bus doors as he approaches his stop. But the memories of Mingyu pinning Wonwoo to the bed, Mingyu trailing kisses down Wonwoo’s body, Mingyu whispering words of praise against Wonwoo’s skin as he caressed, _touched_ him. Wonwoo finds himself closing his eyes as he tries to hide his face in the corner, hoping he didn’t seem too strange.

Even after Wonwoo’s gotten off at his stop, even after he’s entered his apartment complex and is in the elevator, he can’t seem to stop his mind from reeling, not until he’s entering his apartment and toe-ing off his shoes.

Mingyu isn’t in the living room like Wonwoo expected and the apartment is oddly quiet. Frowning to himself, Wonwoo sets his bag down and shrugs off his jacket as he goes to his room, expecting to see Mingyu lying in bed or folding laundry, but is puzzled to see him not there as well.

Panic begins to bubble inside of Wonwoo, but he pushes it down as he knocks softly on the bathroom door before opening it, eyes widening when he doesn’t see Mingyu there either.

“Mingyu?!” Wonwoo calls out, running out of the bathroom. His heart is thudding as his mind races with all the worst possible things that could’ve happened. _‘There’s no sign of a break-in, and all his stuff is still here,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself as he runs to the balcony, seeing the door unlocked and his heart is jumping into his throat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, did something happen? Oh my god,” Wonwoo’s hands are shaking as he tries to pull out his phone, desperate to call _someone_ when he hears the front door open and a familiar voice call “Hyung?”

And Wonwoo’s knees almost give out in relief, as he runs into the living room, eyes taking in the sight of Mingyu, unharmed and holding a plastic shopping bag, looking absolutely _ridiculous_ in his big grey hoodie, sunglasses, baseball cap, mask and hood, but nonetheless, _safe_ and Wonwoo is _this_ close to bursting into tears.

“Oh my god, _there_ you are!” Wonwoo exclaims, and Mingyu, being always so good at reading Wonwoo, is instantly worried, as he drops the plastic bag when Wonwoo is embracing him, saying, “Whoa, what happened? What’s wrong hyung?”

“You idiot! Next time text me or something _please_ ,” Wonwoo says into the material of Mingyu’s hoodie and it’s not until he’s inhaling that he realizes that he'scrying as he hugs the younger, hands desperately grabbing at his sweater.

“I-I just ran to the supermarket to get some stuff-”

“I was so worried something happened to you Gyu, fuck, I-” Wonwoo can’t help the way he lets out a soft sob, face still buried in his hoodie, before Mingyu is gently peeling away to look at Wonwoo, eyes tender and concerned as he gently takes Wonwoo’s face into his hands.

“I’m sorry I worried you, hyung. I promise I won’t do it again,” Mingyu says, gently wiping his tears, and the small action only make Wonwoo cry even harder, as he embraces Mingyu once more, the younger only reciprocating the action, resting the side of his face atop Wonwoo’s head, as he shushes him, smoothing a hand over his back.

It isn’t until later that night, that it hits Wonwoo how much Mingyu really does mean to him. How much he _still_ means to him.

He’s glancing up at the tall boy, who’s out like a light and Wonwoo smiles gently, as he softly plays with one of Mingyu’s fingers that’s resting on his chest.

_‘I still love you, Gyu,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he resists the urge to plant a kiss on Mingyu’s forehead. Wonwoo falls asleep soon after, smiling softly, fingers gently resting in Mingyu’s hand, the younger boy’s own fingers slightly tightening around Wonwoo’s.

* * *

The next day has them doing close to nothing. Mingyu is just glad Wonwoo isn’t upset anymore - he had no idea the older would be so concerned over him going out and he had thought for sure he would be back before Wonwoo. Though in hindsight, Mingyu does think he would’ve also freaked out if their positions were switched and promises Wonwoo to at least leave a note or text him if he went out again.

They’re currently folding laundry in Wonwoo’s bedroom, the cookies they decorated earlier that day drying in the kitchen and the two chatting with soft music playing in the background, as they sort and fold the many clothes and towels.

“Is this yours or mine?” Mingyu asks, as he holds up a black t-shirt. They both stare at it for a moment, before Wonwoo says, “I think it’s yours? I don’t remember wearing a black t-shirt this week,” Wonwoo says, but gets up to check his closet. Mingyu shrugs as he folds it, humming to himself softly as he reaches to pair up two socks in front of him when he hears it.

It’s just a soft click noise, but his eyes dart to the closed door and he’s shutting off the music. The sudden action as Wonwoo looking over, a worried “Gyu?” leaving his lips, but he’s falling mute as soon as Mingyu is placing a finger over his own lips in a gesture to be quiet.

They’re silent for a heartbeat and Mingyu almost thinks he’s imagining things when he hears it again, this time, accompanied with a soft thud. Wonwoo hears it too, because his eyes are widening as he looks over at Mingyu and the younger is immediately getting up, ensuring to stay as quiet as possible.

He goes over to his gear and pulls out one of his guns, tucking it into the waistband of his sweatpants, before grabbing two of his knives. Wonwoo looks terrified, as Mingyu takes him carefully, leading him to the adjourning bathroom.

“Mingyu-”

“Hyung. You go in there and text Jeonghan what’s happening. You don’t come out, no matter what, okay? Lock the door and stay quiet and don’t come out until Jeonghan gets here,” Mingyu says, voice quick and quiet. Wonwoo looks like he’s going to protest and Mingyu is sighing as he goes to grab one of his other guns and gives it to Wonwoo.

“Mingyu-”

“Just in case. Just pull the trigger,” Mingyu says and Wonwoo’s shaking his head. “No, Gyu, I don’t want you to get hurt, you shouldn’t do this alone-”

“Hyung. These aren’t just petty thieves. They’re trained killers. I...just do as I say, _please_ ,” Mingyu is begging him at this point - he would never be able to live with himself if anything happened to Wonwoo, and the older boy is looking at him with tears in his eyes, as Mingyu gently pushes him into the bathroom.

“No matter what you hear. You stay here,” Mingyu reminds him and Wonwoo is nodding slowly, as he pulls out his phone to text Jeonghan.

Mingyu closes the door quietly, before he closes his eyes briefly and exhales, before going over to the bedroom door and listening. He can hear quiet footsteps and his ears pick up two, as he grips his knife, hands adjusting easily to the familiar handle.

At this point, his wound has just started to heal - the new skin forming over the gash is still delicate and thin and Mingyu is cursing himself for going outside yesterday, as he listens for any other sign of movement. His eyes dart to the balcony, and is relieved to find that the door is locked with no sign of any other wolves (not that a locked door would do anything to keep them out) before he exhales and decides to leave the room.

_‘I have to keep them as far away from Wonwoo as possible,’_ Mingyu tells himself, before bursting out into the living space.

There’s two of them, as he predicted and they turn at the sound, but Mingyu is already throwing one of his smaller knives at one of them, the sharp object hitting the man in the living area square in his thigh, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground as Mingyu takes on the other man.

Thankfully, they’re not crazy enough to be armed with guns in a civilian apartment building and Mingyu is dodging the swipe that the other man takes, spotting the kitchen knife in his hand. Mingyu sweeps a leg out, taking the man’s legs out from under him, before wrestling the kitchen knife away, throwing it under the fridge and punches him, attempting to knock him out. The man struggles, as Mingyu sits on his neck, trying to render him immobile without killing him, but he can hear the other man clamouring over and Mingyu is taking the first man and smashing his head against the kitchen island, hard enough to knock him out.

The other one has his gun out, as he takes a wild shot at Mingyu, said man ducking just in time to avoid the bullet. The gun that the guy has is small and can only hold about five bullets, which means he has at most four left.

He didn’t want to use his gun or kill anyone, but with the way they seem intent on killing him, Mingyu doesn’t know if he’ll be able to get out of this without spilling blood.

_‘Jeonghan hyung better get his ass here ASAP,’_ Mingyu thinks to himself, as he feels the place where he got wounded ache. The adrenaline is keeping him going, as he peers around the kitchen island he was hiding behind to see the other guy still there and he ducks once more just in time to miss another bullet. _Three._

Mingyu contemplates his options here. The guy seems to be waiting for him to come out to him, seeing as how Mingyu got him in the leg. _‘Or he’s waiting for backup,’_ Mingyu thinks, eyes widening. He needs to get rid of him, now.

Which is why Mingyu is reaching up to shove the trays with their cookies off one side of the counter, the loud crash and movement getting trigger happy over here to waste another bullet on the cookies as Mingyu jumps over the island and throw his knife at him, the metal knocking the gun out of his hands, leaving both of them weaponless.

Mingyu is tackling the other guy, pressing his knee into the open wound and gritting his teeth against the way he screams, before punching him. The man is flailing, struggling as Mingyu continues to beat the shit out of him. But one lucky punch gets Mingyu right in his stomach, where the healing wound is and is enough to make Mingyu falter, the other man throwing him off.

Mingyu swears when he sees him lurch for the gun and he lunges for his legs, grabbing the man once more, and making him land on the gun. He pins him down once more, but as soon as he sees the other guy’s hands going under his back, Mingyu makes a spilt second decision, as he pulls his own gun from his sweatpants, and shoots him point blank, breathing harsh, as the blood spills from the other man.

He gets up, groaning and cradling his stomach. Fuck. He shouldn’t have been so careless.

_‘What am I doing? I shouldn’t be here. Wonwoo hyung was in danger because of me. This is the reason I ended things, this is why I pushed him away. To avoid this,’_ Mingyu thinks to himself. He shakes his head, as he gets up.

_‘I should’ve left weeks ago. If I truly cared about him, I should’ve insisted I be moved.’_ Mingyu didn’t care what happened to him, truly. But the fact that Wonwoo might’ve been harmed because of his careless mistake - he shakes his head.

In that moment, he makes a decision. One he should’ve made a long time ago.

Which is why when Jeonghan and Jisoo arrive not five minutes later, both out of breath and panting, Mingyu is nowhere to be seen, with one of the guys dead on the floor and the other one knocked unconscious with the sleeves of his shirt tying him to the dining table.

“Mingyu! Where’s Mingyu?! Is he okay?!” are the words spilling from Wonwoo’s mouth when Jisoo is able to convince Wonwoo that it’s indeed him and the older is letting himself out of the bathroom.

And Jeonghan and Jisoo are sharing a look, one that tells Wonwoo everything that he needs to know. “We haven’t seen him. I think...he left.”

* * *

The next few days are a blur. After Mingyu had left, men arrived at Wonwoo’s building, along with a man in a suit named Seungcheol and another guy named Yoongi who were all here to do _something_ related to these two men.

Jisoo had escorted Wonwoo outside, the older man talking calmly as Jeonghan and Seungcheol were talking about something or other, but Wonwoo could only think about Mingyu.

_‘Where did he go? Is he okay? Why didn’t he tell me he’s leaving? Why did he leave me again?’_

When Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Yoongi all come out to the parking lot where Jisoo is sitting with Wonwoo in his car, Yoongi says something about relocating Wonwoo and Seungcheol is sounding off using all these technical terms that Wonwoo doesn't understand, but Wonwoo just nods. He doesn’t really hear much and thankfully, Jisoo seems to take note as he asks Wonwoo if there’s anything he would like to get from his apartment before they get him to his temporary home.

Wonwoo re-enters his apartment to find both bodies gone and floor cleaned up, leaving no trace of blood as he goes to his room and gathers a few of his essentials - his laptop, his school stuff, his toiletries and the picture frame of his family. He hesitates for a moment, before also taking the picture frame of him and Mingyu, shoving that into his backpack as well.

Somehow he ends up in another apartment a few hours later, Jeonghan saying something about pulling a few strings and Seungcheol explaining how this is all temporary, until they can secure Wonwoo’s apartment and ensure that no other dangers would “reveal themselves.”

Wonwoo doesn’t sleep that night, even though the bed is bigger than his own and softer than anything he’s ever laid on. He only thinks of Mingyu, worrying his fingers as he stares blankly at his phone, with at least a solid twenty messages sent to Mingyu with no response, along with multiple phone calls.

The next day, however, Jeonghan calls Wonwoo to let him know that Mingyu is indeed alive and well, something that has Wonwoo’s legs giving out with relief. But Jeonghan sounds off, voice almost strained. When Wonwoo asks to talk to Mingyu, he realizes why.

_“Er… I’m sorry Wonwoo, but...I can’t let you do that. For your own safety, I...we can’t,”_ Jeonghan says, making Wonwoo’s heart drop. Oh.

Even after the call ends, Wonwoo remains in bed, staring at his phone blankly. Did...did Mingyu really just leave him again?

_‘After everything,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he holds back tears. _‘I guess I just really was imagining all of it, huh?’_

And Wonwoo doesn’t know what it is, but when he finally does cry, he feels as if his heart has been shattered, as he sobs uncontrollably into his pillow. His entire body shakes as he cries, and for what seems like days, as he just cries, and cries, and cries until he physically can’t anymore, his eyes swollen and his entire being just aching.

The next few days, Wonwoo’s life becomes much like that right after Mingyu broke up with him. He feel so drained, so unhappy and so very _upset_. With Mingyu? With himself? With the world? To be honest, he’s not so sure. But everything reminds him of Mingyu and once he’s allowed back into his own apartment after a week, the sight of the muffins they baked in his fridge or Mingyu’s lamp make Wonwoo pause.

It’s not until he gets a text from Seungkwan asking if he wants to join him and Jihoon for lunch does Wonwoo stop to think. He can’t keep on acting like this. Not moving on from a relationship that frankly, wasn’t there is _unhealthy_ and Wonwoo can’t keep acting like Mingyu is his entire universe because whether he likes it or not, the world will keep turning.

Which is why he forces himself to tell Seungkwan that he’ll be there and decides he’s not going to mope over a man who clearly thought it would be fun to play with someone’s heart.

And for a good week, Wonwoo forces himself to spend time with Seungkwan and Jihoon, taking time to meet with other people, even going to the extent of meeting up with Hyunjae to go over their project details despite not needing to. Anything to get his mind off of Mingyu and especially, the looming emptiness that was now his apartment.

He spent his time in cafes studying. He almost exclusively ate out and decides to go over to spend time at his friends’ places whenever he can. His weekends are spent in parks, malls, on campus, just ANYWHERE he could escape the cold, emptiness of his apartment.

It was one night that he was sitting in his living room, having received a very official looking letter from Yoongi (who sends letters nowadays?) about how the entire apartment was cleaned and disinfected, with any broken or missing valuables replaced. It’s raining outside and Wonwoo didn’t particularly want to be caught in the downpour, so he decided on staying home for tonight.

And just as he’s about to turn on the TV, does his phone ring.

The screen says _Jeonghan Hyung_ and for a moment, Wonwoo wonders if he should ignore it. But he sighs and gives in, before going to pick it up, thinking it could be important.

“Hello?” Wonwoo says and there’s silence for a moment, before he hears Jeonghan speak. _“Wonwoo, it’s Jeonghan,”_

“Uh, yeah, hi hyung,” Wonwoo responds, slightly awkward. Another beat of silence. _“How...how are you doing?”_

“Good. I guess. It’s… things are going back to normal. I don’t see strange guys around campus anymore, which is nice,” Wonwoo says and he can hear Jeonghan hum, before the older man is sighing and speaking once more. _“Wonwoo, I’m going to be honest with you. I… I feel partially responsible for what happened with your entire...situation…”_ Jeonghan says and Wonwoo is furrowing his brow.

“What? What for?” Wonwoo asks and he can hear Jeonghan sighing once more, before replying. _“To be honest… when Mingyu called me about coming to stay with me and Jisoo I lied about the whole Japan thing. I mean, we did go, but it was only for a weekend and I guess I was too busy trying to set you two up that I didn’t think about the danger that it posed to both of your safety,”_ Jeonghan responds and Wonwoo is silent for a moment before asking, “What do you mean, ‘set us up’? You know we already did date and Mingyu is the one who broke things off-”

_“Do you still have feelings for him?”_ Jeonghan asks suddenly and Wonwoo is unsure about how to respond. “What?”

_“For Mingyu. Do you still have feelings for Mingyu?”_ Jeonghan clarifies. Wonwoo knows the answer. The past month that passed by without Mingyu in his life left a gaping hole that Wonwoo isn’t sure how to fill. But admitting it out loud...it would make things too real, especially after losing him once more.

“No,” Wonwoo answers. He bites his bottom lip furiously to try and keep hims voice from wobbling as he breaths in and says is once more. “No.”

Silence. And then Jeonghan speaks.

_“Bullshit. We’re going to try this again, alright?”_ comes the answer and Wonwoo is blinking in surprise. 

_“Wonwoo, you have to know that I’m not just a doctor. Boss hired me because I’m incredibly good at reading people, which is why I left Mingyu in your care. You seemed like a legit guy and it was obvious that you still had some sort of feelings left for him. But after meeting you some more and hearing the obvious way you stalled - we’re going to try this again. Do you still have feelings for Mingyu?”_

“Why are you asking me this if you know the answer?” Wonwoo responds, not bothering to hide the distress in his voice. He can hear Jeonghan exhale once more, before he says, _“Because. I want to help you, Wonwoo, I really do. But I can’t do that without hearing you admit it,”_

“What do you mean help me? You know where Mingyu is, don’t you?” Wonwoo asks, and Jeonghan hums. _“Legally, I’m not allowed to tell you anything. Well, under mafia rules, at least. But that doesn’t mean I can’t drop very obvious hints,”_

Wonwoo is biting his lips once more. Does he risk everything he’s built up so far, his relatively stable life, his _safety_ , for a man?

_‘He’s not just any man,’_ Wonwoo reminds himself. This is Kim Mingyu. Someone he wouldn’t hesitate to call his best friend and quite possibly, his soulmate. Kim Mingyu, who’s so warm, and caring and helpful. Kim Mingyu, who’s outer facade is that of a chic cold model-like tough guy when he’s really just an overgrown puppy on the inside. Kim Mingyu, who didn’t hesitate to put his life on the line for Wonwoo, who is the epitome of everything good and righteous.

_‘He does work for the mafia,’_ Wonwoo once again, reminds himself, but he shakes his head. He’s being ridiculous. Letting go of Mingyu after being offered what seems like a miraculous third chance - he would be a fool to do so. If not to at least obtain some kind of closure.

“A-alright. Um…” Wonwoo breathes in deeply, as he wets his lips. Why is it so hard for him to admit this out loud? Closing his eyes, Wonwoo sighs.

“I...I do. I still lo- have feelings for Mingyu,” Wonwoo admits and he’s so surprised when he feels as if his chest becomes ten times lighter after saying those words. It’s as if a secret he had been carrying for years was exposed and yet, he feels so much better saying it out loud.

He can hear Jeonghan almost smiling when the doctor speaks once more. _“Mingyu returned back to his normal life. I had to go check up on him and his wounds, while a bit agitated and tender, are still in good shape. He’s resting comfortably for the next few weeks where he would usually be - aside from the occasional run to HQ to report to boss about a few things. Oh and in the past year, he hasn't moved, or anything. His address is still the same,”_

Wonwoo lets out a breath, as he nods. “I...okay. Thank you, Jeonghan hyung,” 

_“No problem. You and Mingyu should come over to our place for dinner, sometime,”_ Jeonghan says, and Wonwoo is smiling. “Nothing’s happened yet,”

Jeonghan laughs as he responds with, _“Have some faith. Oh, and no strenuous movements for Mingyu! Please keep this in mind when you go...do whatever,”_ Jeonghan says and Wonwoo is turning red as he splutters out some sort of noise, making Jeonghan cackle.

It’s after Jeonghan has hung up and Wonwoo is back alone in his apartment does he let himself think back to what he’s going to do. But at this point, there really isn’t much of an option and Wonwoo is determined to get some sort of answers.

_‘I’m not going to give up until I can talk to him,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he gets himself off the couch and goes to get ready for bed. _‘I’m done with being helpless - I deserve some kind of response, some kind of explanation and I won’t leave without it.’_

* * *

Mingyu’s never liked his apartment. Sure it was huge, taking up the entire top floor of the building and having it’s own second floor. But the entire space was so cold, so formal, that rather than feeling like a home, it was more of a place he just slept at.

_‘Not like Wonwoo’s,’_ he thinks to himself, thinking back to the well worn couch, the mismatched pillows and the collection of knick-knacks the older had around his apartment. 

Being stuck in his apartment for the next week and a bit while he healed proved to make him only miss Wonwoo more. The past month had been a lot of work with Jungkook, telling him about the wolves and what had gone down as he gave a full account of everything concerning them and his entire situation. Apparently, something similar had almost happened to one of the men from TBZ, Sangyeon, but he had managed to avoid the dagger just in time.

That in it of itself told them that whatever happened was definitely due to the wolves in trying to drive a wedge between TBZ and The Black Dragons. Which is why Jungkook didn’t hesitate to consult the head of TBZ, the infamous Lee Juyeon, for a plan of attack.

Needless to say, Jungkook ensured the wolves wouldn’t be hurting anyone anymore. Though he did mention how he wished the desecration of the gang had been “under my terms. I had a plan for them, you know,” 

Either way, at least now Mingyu can breath a bit more easily as he goes to and from the grocery store. His stomach still hurt at the thought of any physical activities, including jumping over kitchen islands, though he has to say - the other guys definitely got it worse than him.

_‘Considering they’re dead and I’m still alive and kicking,’_ Mingyu thinks to himself. He’s settling himself down on the couch to watch a movie or something and almost opens his mouth to ask Wonwoo what they’re watching when he remembers. Oh.

A sigh escapes Mingyu’s lips. He hated that he just left like that but he knew Wonwoo would’ve begged him to stay. Would’ve changed his mind and told him that it was _dangerous_ for Mingyu to be alone and god, his sweet hyung would've been right and Mingyu could never say no to him. But dangerous was Mingyu’s entire life. And being with him meant that Wonwoo would also be exposed to that.

_‘Not to mention that saying goodbye to Wonwoo permanently would’ve been hard on its own,’_ Mingyu thinks to himself. Which is why he just left, while his adrenaline was still pumping and he was able to make those rash decisions. But that’s also why as soon as he got home, his knees crumpled and he stayed sprawled in the entryway of his penthouse crying, hating how cold his own apartment was, how his sweater still smelt like Wonwoo’s laundry detergent, how much he missed the low timbre of Wonwoo’s voice already.

The same sweater is still hanging in Mingyu’s room, unwashed since the day he brought it home. He would never admit how many times he fell asleep with his nose buried in the piece of fabric, imagining he was still in Wonwoo’s tiny bed, pressed up against one another and he has the older man in his arms. Oh, how his dreams were dashed as soon as he woke up, alone in his big, empty penthouse.

During the month spent apart, Mingyu had found himself going back to Wonwoo’s apartment three times - once was on accident, he had been walking and trying to clear his head, with his feet unknowingly taking him there. While the two other times, he had worked up the courage to try and say something, but ended up with him leaving. 

Especially since the third time, he spotted Wonwoo from his car as he drove back to his penthouse, smiling and laughing with a shorter brunette, that breathtaking smile making Mingyu want to stop his car and run to him. 

_‘He’s obviously happy without me,’_ Mingyu tells himself. _‘He’s probably glad I’m gone. I was just a burden… besides, it’s not like I could ever have a real relationship with him.’_

But he finds his mind wandering back to the conversation that he had with Taehyung that night he had vented to him (without naming anyone, of course) about his problems.

“You know...Jungkook was so very nervous about us,” Taehyung had said, the honey blonde man running a hand through his hair. “He broke up with me probably five times, trying to tell me that he wasn’t good for me, that we couldn’t be together. Being with him just put a target on my back and both of us knew it.”

“But I also knew I loved him. And when he tried to end things again with me, I told him that I wouldn’t accept it - because he wasn’t considering how _I_ felt and by then, I had enough of his bullshit,” Taehyung had said, laughing. “Of course, I made him promise he would never do shit like that again. And the first few months together, he was so jumpy - as if he wasn’t allowed to be happy, or something,” Taehyung says, the words hitting so close to home for Mingyu - he knows the feeling all too well.

Taehyung must sense that Mingyu is hanging off his every word and the blonde hums thoughtfully as he plays with his ring. “But in the end...it worked out. Both Jungkook and I realized that we were willing to fight for this relationship to work and so it did.” 

Mingyu sighs. Taehyung made it sound so simple and in theory, it is. But with all the nuances and ‘what ifs’ that hang in the air… it seemed like a risk too big to take.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Mingyu glances at the entranceway, before looking at his watch. It was half past midnight, and he wasn’t expecting anyone. Shuffling over to the door, Mingyu peers through the peephole and what he sees has his heart jumping out of his mouth.

There, in front of the door, stands Wonwoo, in a grey hoodie and ripped jeans, hair slightly askew and staring at the door with determination in his eyes. And for once, Mingyu thanks his stars that he’s been trained to walk so silently, because he doesn’t know what he would say to Wonwoo.

So he doesn’t respond. But he jumps slightly when Wonwoo is banging on the door and calling out “Kim Mingyu! I know you’re in there! I saw your car in the garage!” 

_‘Fuck. Why is he here?’_ Mingyu thinks to himself, as he moves away from the door. For a brief moment, Mingyu contemplated pretending he wasn’t home and just ignoring him. It definitely was the easiest option, (as well as the most asshole-y option) and if it wasn’t for the fact Wonwoo yelled, “I’m not leaving until you let me in!” he might’ve done exactly that.

_‘Jeonghan must’ve told him,’_ Mingyu thinks to himself. When Jeonghan had eventually showed up at Mingyu’s house, the younger told him everything. That Wonwoo was too good for him, that he endangered him, that this life of _crime_ and _danger_ wasn’t what Wonwoo deserved. Jeonghan had just listened, as he checked Mingyu wounds and reapplied some creams, before he got up, silently packed his things and only said, “I think you’re making a big mistake, Kim Mingyu,” before leaving.

Mingyu doesn’t know why he hesitates. But with Wonwoo on his doorstep (and the fact that Mingyu knew Wonwoo meant it when he said he wouldn’t leave until Mingyu opened up because he was a tenacious thing - a trait that Mingyu has always found so _attractive,_ even now) he realizes that he will have to eventually face the music. Which is why he opens the door and comes face to face with Jeon Wonwoo, the older boy’s eyes widening as he stands there, poised to knock once more, lips slightly parted and glasses sliding down his nose.

“Hi, hyung,” Mingyu says, voice small. He tries to smile, but it feels more like a grimace, as Wonwoo stares at him and for all the yelling he just did, the two of them just stare at each other for a good moment, not speaking. Mingyu didn’t realize how much he missed just _seeing_ Wonwoo - after living with him for a month, not seeing Wonwoo everyday was like not seeing the sun.

_‘You would think after a month of not seeing him I would get used to it,’_ Mingyu thinks to himself, before he realizes he should probably let him in.

He opens the door wider, and makes a gesture with his head, saying, “Uh...you wanna come and um, sit, or something?” and Wonwoo is looking at him, before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, uh, sure.”

And he has Wonwoo sitting in his living room, the space much bigger than Wonwoo’s, that’s for sure, with the high ceiling, the modernized chandelier hanging above them, with the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the busy night life of Seoul. Mingyu’s entire penthouse looked ripped straight from a magazine and he hated it, because of how cold and sterilized it looked. Everything, from the cream leather couches to the plush white fur rug and the matching black leather cushions, it felt all so informal, but Mingyu never really had time to change any of it.

There’s another moment of silence. Mingyu is perched on the side of one of the couches, wearing his oversized black t-shirt and a pair of white sweatpants, as he glances at Wonwoo, the older seemingly lost in thought. He can tell Wonwoo has something to say, which is why he doesn’t push him, letting him think, before the single word pierces the air.

“Why?”

Mingyu looks over at Wonwoo. The emotions swirling in his eyes conveys so many questions that single word contained. 

_Why did you leave? Why didn’t you tell me you were going? Why did you ignore all my calls? Why didn’t you tell me you were safe? Why did you come into my life again? Why did you try to leave my life again? Why?_

“I...it was for your own good,” Mingyu responds, knowing that answer won’t satisfy Wonwoo. He hangs his head, looking at his feet, before glancing over at the older, and he’s not surprised when he sees the look of barely contained anger on Wonwoo’s face.

“So I’m supposed to believe that you _ghosting_ me, making me worry that you had been hurt or something, that was all for my own benefit? Because excuse me if it didn’t feel anything like that at all,” Wonwoo says and Mingyu is sighing, shaking his head. “No, I mean...hyung you have to realize that your life just got so much more complicated and _dangerous_ ever since I came into it. Those men, the constant worry you have, the attack, just everything is because of me.”

At this point Mingyu is standing up, running a hand through his hair. “These things, they’re just a daily thing I deal with, hyung. It’s nothing special because this is the type of life that I’ve been dragged into and yet for _you,_ ” he turns to look at Wonwoo at this point. “You still have a chance to live a normal life. And I have no right to take that away from you,”

“I’m not stupid, Mingyu. I knew all the risks that I would be taking by letting you stay at my apartment for that month. Jeonghan had already explained everything and I still wanted you there. Sure, at first things were scary, but I got used to them. I’m not some...some porcelain _doll_ that might break,” Wonwoo fires back, standing up as well. His arms are crossed and Mingyu is shaking his head again.

“I know. But...I didn’t want to place you ever further in harm’s way,” Mingyu says and Wonwoo is frowning. “You make it sound like you’re pushing me in front of a gun or something,”

“Because being with me, I practically am! Hyung, I left because I _care for you_. I’m the right hand man of one of the biggest crime syndicates in the _world_ , there are thousands of people who want me dead. And just by being with you, by being near you, it puts you at risk as well - that’s why I left,” Mingyu says, and it's Wonwoo's turn to shake his head.

“So I’m supposed to believe that you running away is because you ‘care for me’, and not because you were sick and tired of having to constantly look out for a second person,” Wonwoo says and Mingyu’s eyes widen. He didn’t even think about that, caring for Wonwoo just seemed like second nature to him.

“I-if anything I’m the burden here,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is sighing as he shakes his head once more. “Look, Mingyu, I get it. You didn’t want to put up with me for longer than you had to. But you could’ve at least called? Texted? Told me you were okay? How was ghosting me supposed to make me feel better? Especially since it’s so fucking obvious that I…” Wonwoo trails off for a moment, as he looks up at Mingyu face red.

“That I still...really care about you. Like. A lot,” Wonwoo mumbles, looking down. Mingyu’s brain stutters. What?

“I’m sorry for not letting you know where I was and about my status I just…” _I knew if I let myself hear your voice or see your cute messages, I wouldn’t be able to stay away from you. I would’ve ran right back to you._

Wonwoo is looking at Mingyu, waiting for him to continue, but when it’s obvious he isn’t, Wonwoo sighs. “Gyu… fuck, okay, I came here because… well, for a lot of reasons, but one of them is because I just…” Wonwoo seems to be struggling with his words and Mingyu just waits. His head is still reeling from that (small) confession from Wonwoo.

Finally, after an internal struggle, Wonwoo sighs and looks at Mingyu. “Gyu I...for that month you were with me I realized that...well, as hard as I try to suppress everything, I still really like you. And I know that it’s obvious that you won’t reciprocate anything since you were the one who broke up with me and I don’t want to guilt you into anything but god. I needed to get this out, even though I’m such a huge idiot and I came here to tell you that because my stupid ass needed some kind of closure.”

The words that have just left Wonwoo’s mouth has Mingyu’s mind whirling even more. What? Wonwoo...he still likes him? After everything, Wonwoo still has some sort of feelings for him?

“I...I shouldn’t have said anything, fuck, I’m just going to go,” Wonwoo mumbles, as he gets up. And Mingyu, who’s still frozen in shock, forces himself to move and grab Wonwoo’s arm before he can get too far. “Hyung,” he mumbles and Wonwoo is turning to look at him, unspilt tears in his eyes. “I don’t need your pity, Mingyu,” the older says and Mingyu’s entire being is just _softening_.

“Oh hyung,” he says, pulling Wonwoo into a hug. And the older just lets in happen, as Mingyu is squeezing Wonwoo tightly, the cold metal of Wonwoo’s glasses pressed up against Mingyu’s neck.

“You’re so strong. So brave and kind and perfect and god, that’s why I fell in love with you,” Mingyu says, as Wonwoo hide his face in Mingyu’s chest. The words have the older peeking up at Mingyu and Mingyu can’t help but smile when he sees the adorable inquisitive look on Wonwoo’s features that remind him so much of a kitten. “Why I’m still so in love with you,”

“What-” Mingyu cuts Wonwoo’s question off with a finger to his lips. “I...I guess it’s only fair I told you the entire story,” Mingyu says, sighing. “I ended things the first time around because I realized that you, hyung, you meant so much more to me than anything else. And the thought scared me so much, the idea that someone might find out and try to hurt you to get to me - I just… I couldn’t let that happen,” Mingyu says, shaking his head.

“I never stopped loving you, hyung. And that month when we were together...fuck, it gave me a taste of what it’s like to have perfection again and I knew I wouldn’t be able to let you go again if I stayed any longer. Which is why I left without telling you,”

What Mingyu doesn’t expect is for Wonwoo is push him away, the older looking at him angrily. “Hyung?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo is frowning. “Fuck you, Kim Mingyu. I can’t believe you made me believe you hated me or something because you were convinced I needed to be ‘set free’ like some sort of animal. You couldn’t have told me something else?! I was devastated! God, you asshole,” Wonwoo is yelling at this point and Mingyu doesn’t retaliate. He deserves all of it. 

“I fucking hate you. I hate your too big heart, and your stupid smile, and the way I just...can’t hate you. The way that I can’t stop loving you even though you’re such a dick,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu is taking Wonwoo’s hands in his own.

“I know I’m an asshole. And an idiot. And a dick for all of this but…” Mingyu looks up at Wonwoo, and he can see the tears still sitting on Wonwoo’s lash line. God, how he wants to kiss those tears away. “I want to make things right. I want to be the man you deserve, hyung. I...would you be able to forgive me? For all the stupid things I did and all the bad decisions I made?”

Wonwoo seems taken aback by Mingyu’s words. “I- what?” he can only say and Mingyu gives a small laugh. “If you’re somehow able to find it in yourself to forgive me, hyung, I want to give you everything you deserve. To show you how much I truly love you,” Mingyu says and before he can even open his mouth to say anything else, Wonwoo is grabbing his shirt and pulling him down and into a kiss.

And fireworks explodes behind Mingyu’s eyes. His eyes are wide as Wonwoo forces him down slightly to his height so he can kiss the younger and yet, it all feels so very right. Wonwoo’s lips are still so soft and presses against Mingyu’s own in such a way that feels so very _perfect_ that Mingyu’s knees are going weak.

“You’re still an asshole,” Wonwoo mumbles between kisses and Mingyu is nodding as he chases after Wonwoo’s lips, craving the taste of him. “I know,”

“And just because I forgive you, doesn’t mean that you can pull this shit again,” Wonwoo continues and Mingyu is nodding again, as he cups Wonwoo's cheek tenderly. “Of course,”

The words have Wonwoo pulling away to look at Mingyu once more, the younger still wanting to kiss him, but Wonwoo is placing his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders to look at him. “Wait. I need to be clear about this...was that a goodbye kiss? Or a ‘I want to continue this relationship’ kiss?” Wonwoo asks and Mingyu can’t help the way he laughs.

“I should be asking you that. After all, I am the asshole here,” he says, as he looks at Wonwoo. And Wonwoo is looking away, cheeks red as he says, “I...I would’ve liked it to be the start of a relationship,” the words making Mingyu’s heart soar.

He goes over to gather Wonwoo into his arms, as he presses his lips to the crown of Wonwoo’s head. “If that’s what you would like, then I would like that as well,” Mingyu says, the words making Wonwoo turn around in Mingyu’s embrace.

“God, I missed you,” Wonwoo says, as he reaches up to drag Mingyu into another kiss. And this time, both of them just loose themselves to each other, Wonwoo’s fingers burying themselves in Mingyu’s hair, and Mingyu’s hands gently caressing the softness of Wonwoo’s skin, his thumb brushing against his neck and his other hand on the older’s hip.

Each kiss is so _desperate_ so _hungry_ like they have been dying to have each others lips once again. The way Wonwoo pushes into the kiss, wanting more more _more_ has Mingyu moaning as he just gives. After all this time, after everything that Mingyu had taken away from them, he finally is elated that he’s able to give back, to give Wonwoo what he wanted.

_‘Never again,’_ he thinks to himself, as he drags Wonwoo closer. _‘I’ll never let him go again. I’ll never deny him anything he wants, never,’_

“Gyu,” Wonwoo is breathing out, as he breaks for air. Mingyu hums, pressing a kiss to the side of Wonwoo’s mouth, before dropping another one on his jaw and another on his neck. Oh, how much he wants to just pick Wonwoo up and bring him to his room, lay him out on his bed and just explore every part of him again. But his stomach seems to remind him, as he hisses sharply when he bends a certain way that has his wound aching.

The sound has Wonwoo’s eyes widening as he jumps away, hands going to lift Mingyu’s sweater as he looks at his stitches worriedly. “Are you okay? What hurts? Do you need anything?”

And the way Mingyu feels a smile tug at the corner of his lips unconsciously, at the way Wonwoo fusses over him, smoothing a gentle hand over his abdomen. _‘Always so caring, so sweet,’_ he thinks to himself as he says, “I’m fine, I just bent in an awkward way,” he assures him. And while he loves having Wonwoo’s hands on him, Mingyu is pushing his sweater down so he can look at Wonwoo again.

“I know one thing that can really make me feel better,” Mingyu says, wiggling his eyebrows. And Wonwoo is laughing, that beautiful sound that makes Mingyu smile, as Wonwoo is shaking his head. “God, I can’t believe you,”

“Come, let’s get you to bed. You need to rest,” Wonwoo says, taking Mingyu’s hand in his own. Mingyu doesn’t protest, as Wonwoo leads the way, bringing Mingyu up the stairs to the second floor, the way Wonwoo knows Mingyu’s penthouse like the back of his own hand being a something that Mingyu loves. 

“Will you stay with me?” Mingyu asks, as he goes to sit on his bed. Wonwoo looks over at him and comes to sit beside him, before smiling softly. “I can’t. I have some school stuff to take care of for the next few days,” Wonwoo says, the words making Mingyu whine.

“Then...before you go,” Mingyu is looking at Wonwoo, taking his hand in his own and entwining their fingers. “Would it be ridiculous for me to ask you to be my boyfriend again?”

* * *

“And… done!”

Wonwoo lets out a sigh of relief as he presses the ‘submit’ button on his assignment, feeling a weight lift itself from his shoulders. The feeling of completing his project is one he relishes in, as he stretches, before snapping his laptop shut.

And a smile comes to his lips, as he remembers what he told Mingyu that night a week ago.

_“Wait until I’m done with my projects. I’ll send you a text before I come over and then...and then I’ll be your boyfriend again,”_

Of course Mingyu whined about how he wanted to be able to call Wonwoo his boyfriend then and there, but Wonwoo only laughed, telling him to be patient. Wonwoo had waited all this time, after all, being left in the dark, it’s only fair for Mingyu to wait a week or so as well.

Those words had Mingyu agreeing, but not before kissing Wonwoo until both their lips were bruised and insisting on driving him back to his apartment, kissing him once more before Wonwoo left the car, telling him to go rest.

Wonwoo touches his lips absently, as he goes to his room to get ready. He knew that if he went home with the fact that Mingyu was his boyfriend in his mind, he would drop everything midway through the week to go right back to Mingyu’s place, right into his arms, and just give into everything he missed, everything he wanted. Which is why he forced them both to wait until this moment.

He sends Mingyu a short text, the only words being _‘finished my last project,’_ and he doesn’t even have to wait a second because the response is immediate. 

_‘Come over?’_

Wonwoo smiles, as he texts back. _‘Lemme shower and get ready. See you in an hour?’_

He gets a heart back in return and Wonwoo can’t help the way he smiles widely, before heading into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He can’t wait to see Mingyu again.

* * *

It’s about an hour later that Wonwoo is riding the elevator up to Mingyu’s penthouse. He had taken careful time to clean every inch of himself, and spent a good ten minutes debating about what to wear, before reminding himself that this isn’t a date - he’s just going to see Mingyu.

_‘And knowing him I probably won’t be keeping my clothes on for long anyways,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, before settling on an oversized hoodie and a pair of jeans, before heading out the door.

The elevator lets our a soft ‘ding’ as the doors open, revealing the narrow hallway that led to the singular door and Wonwoo doesn’t know why his palms are sweaty as he walks up to the door, before pressing the doorbell.

He waits not even a full minute before the door is opening and he’s swept into a hug, this one tight and loving as Mingyu buries his face in Wonwoo’s hair.

“You smell good,” he mumbles, and Wonwoo is laughing. “I just showered, you idiot,”

“I missed you,” Mingyu only says back and Wonwoo is softening. “I missed you too,” he admits, as he pulls himself away from Mingyu slightly. He toes off his shoes, as Mingyu stands there watching, the younger wearing just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt yet still managing to look incredible.

As soon as Wonwoo is crossing the foyer, Mingyu is pulling Wonwoo into a hug once more. “Congratulations on finishing your projects,” Mingyu says and Wonwoo smiles as he hugs him back. “Thank you. How’s your injury doing?”

“Good. Does this mean that I can call you my boyfriend again?”

The words have Wonwoo smiling as he looks up at Mingyu, the slightly taller man looking at him ever so hopefully. “Yeah,”

And this time, it’s Mingyu pulling Wonwoo in for a kiss, as he presses himself as close as possible, eyes closed and lips soft as he just pours _love_ into the gesture, holding Wonwoo so gently, yet firmly, his arms making Wonwoo just feel so very _safe_.

The kiss is soft, gentle, and sweet. Everything that makes Wonwoo’s insides light up, his stomach feeling warm and heart beating rapidly. God, he loves Mingyu.

“My boyfriend,” Mingyu mumbles, as they pull away to look at each other. “My pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, loving, caring, perfect, boyfriend,”

Wonwoo can’t help the way his ears are burning, as he bumps Mingyu’s head lightly with his own. “Are you sure you’re not just talking about yourself? I should be the one saying that about you,” Mingyu laughs lightly, the sound making Wonwoo smile as he gazes at Mingyu fondly.

“My boyfriend,” he says, words soft as he looks at Mingyu. And the way Mingyu’s eyes change when he hears the words from Wonwoo, going from so very soft to passionate in a second, Wonwoo gasps when he’s being pulled in for another kiss.

He lets out a soft moan with the way Mingyu kisses him so passionately, so _hungrily_ , a stark contrast to the gentleness of a moment prior. “I’ll give you everything and anything you want, kitten, fuck, yes, I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours,” he chants, and Wonwoo feels so overwhelmed with _love_ , with the way Mingyu kisses him like he’ll die without him.

“Mingyu, Jeonghan hyung said no strenuous movement for the next few weeks,” Wonwoo reminds him, as Mingyu moves onto kissing his neck. The younger doesn’t pay any mind, and Wonwoo can’t help the way he tilts his head back, letting Mingyu press kisses to his throat, his hands smoothing over Wonwoo’s soft skin, wandering beneath his clothes.

“Mmm, it’ll be fine, I just really missed you hyung, god, you have no idea,” Mingyu murmurs back, as he sucks a mark onto Wonwoo’s skin, the action coaxing a soft gasp from the older. Wonwoo can already feel his cock jerking in interest - they both know how sensitive his neck is, which is why he tries to wiggle himself away from Mingyu, not wanting to start something they can’t finish.

“Gyu, seriously, I-you can’t just do this, not now,” Wonwoo says, voice breathy. “If you keep going I won’t be able to stop and I don’t want your wounds to open up again,” Wonwoo whines, but he’s shocked into silence when Mingyu is pulling his hips flush against his own, and he feels the hardness of the young boy’s length against his own.

Wonwoo’s eyes widen as he looks up at Mingyu, the taller looking at him with lust clear in his eyes. There’s only a moment of hesitation, before Wonwoo is diving in to kiss Mingyu again.

“What happened to no strenuous movement?” Mingyu asks between kisses, laughing lightly. Wonwoo is whining as they stumble further into Mingyu’s apartment, his hands going to grip Mingyu so tightly, pulling at his clothes. His hands go to fumble with the buckle of Mingyu’s belt as he breathes out, “I can just ride you,” the words making Mingyu grow that much harder.

“Fuck, you can’t just say that hyung,” Mingyu growls, as he’s suddenly dragging him to the stairs, and Wonwoo is quick to follow, the two of them sprinting up the stairs and to Mingyu’s bedroom as fast as possible.

“Fuck, hyung, god, I need you now,” Mingyu is growling, his own hands going to tug on Wonwoo’s jeans. They’re desperately pulling at each other’s clothes, lust overtaking every other thought, acting like teenagers who can’t control their hormones. But with the way Wonwoo is _aching_ to be speared open on Mingyu’s cock, to take that thick length deep inside of him after so long, he doesn’t quite care.

Mingyu obviously doesn’t care either, as he’s situating himself on his bed, going to sit at the head of the king sized mattress with his jeans still on, but cock pulled out, the organ hard and standing tall. Wonwoo is moaning at the sight, tempted to get on his knees and suck him off instead, but Mingyu is reaching over into the bedside drawer and pulling out the lube, before stopping.

“Oh,” he says, and looks at Wonwoo. Annoyed that Mingyu’s not putting his cock inside of him already, Wonwoo is whining as he says “what?”

Mingyu holds up the empty condom box, looking at Wonwoo and the older frowns. “You’re clean?”

“The last person I had sex with was you, hyung,” Mingyu admits, and Wonwoo is softening slightly. “God, Mingyu, I love you,” he says, climbing onto the younger’s lap to kiss him again.

He cards his fingers through Mingyu’s hard, eyes closing, as he feels Mingyu’s hands wandering into his pants. He doesn’t even break the kiss as he feels Mingyu pulling down his underwear to expose his ass, moaning only slightly as the younger squeezes one of his cheeks.

“Fuck, hyung, you’re so pretty,” Mingyu is mumbling against Wonwoo’s lips, and Wonwoo is gasping prettily as he feels one of Mingyu’s fingers press against his hole. Wonwoo is breathing heavily as he buries his face in the crook of Mingyu’s neck, the younger peering over Wonwoo’s shoulder as he lubes up his own fingers, before pressing them gently into his entrance.

“Mhng, Gyu,” Wonwoo is whining out as Mingyu shushes him, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Hold on for me, kitten, it’ll feel better in a minute.”

And as promised, Wonwoo is gasping once more, back arching when Mingyu’s finger brush against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside the older that has Wonwoo seeing white. “G-god Mingyu, your fingers, t-they’re so big inside of me, fuck, they reach so much better than mine,” he whines, his ass sticking out.

“You’re so tight hyung, fuck,” Mingyu is saying, fingers pumping in and out of the older’s ass. Wonwoo’s blushing, as he says, “Y-you were also the last person I had sex with,” he admits, and Mingyu is stopping his movements to look at Wonwoo. “Seriously?”

The question has Wonwoo biting his bottom lip and nodding, before saying, “You’re the only person I’ve ever had sex with,”

And the admission has Mingyu feeling something possessive flare up inside of him as he dives in to press his lips to Wonwoo once more. “Fuck, hyung,” he moans and Wonwoo kisses him back just a feverishly, as the younger continues to stretch him.

Wonwoo is moaning loudly when he feels Mingyu shift him up further, allowing Mingyu to tap his own hard cock against the wet and stretched entrance of Wonwoo’s hole, the loud sound of skin against skin making Wonwoo even harder. He gets up at that moment and moves to adjust himself on Mingyu’s lap, whining at the way his own pants which are still half on, are in the way.

He finally decides to get up and rid himself of his jeans, the clothing falling onto the floor with his underwear, as he climbs back on top of Mingyu, and faces the younger, before reaching back to grab Mingyu’s cock, the action making the younger moan loudly, as Wonwoo guides the organ into his own ass.

The initial press burns slightly, and Wonwoo is wincing as he slowly sinks down. He knows Mingyu is big, and he knows it’s going to hurt as he gets used to having the large length inside of him again, but god, he’s determined to fuck himself on Mingyu’s cock until his legs give out entirely.

His oversized sweatshirt he’s wearing is covering his own cock, and he can feel Mingyu going to lift the material, eyes on Wonwoo’s hard dick, hands going to touch the hot organ, making Wonwoo jump in surprise. “Fuck, stop it, I won’t be able to last if you do that,” Wonwoo snaps, swatting Mingyu’s hands away. The younger is chuckling lightly, even as Wonwoo’s eyes flutter shut at the way he can feel the cold metal of Mingyu’s belt buckle pressing against his inner thighs.

The fact that they’re here on Mingyu’s bed, clothes still mostly on, and Mingyu’s hard length pushed inside of Wonwoo has the older blushing, and yet, in a way, it’s all so damn _hot_ that Wonwoo can’t wait to start fucking himself on the thick length inside of him. Which is why as soon as he can physically take it, he braces his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders, and rolls his hips.

“Oh hyung, fuck, oh my god,” Mingyu is cursing out, and Wonwoo moans loudly, repeating the action. God, Mingyu is so big and reaches all the right places, his cock pressing up against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Wonwoo, and filling him up so nicely, that Wonwoo is excited to move.

“F-fuck, Gyu, you’re so good,” Wonwoo gets out, as he begins to move his hips. He bounces on Mingyu’s length, breaths coming out in short bursts, as he fucks himself on Mingyu’s cock, the younger’s hands going to his hips to help him move. “Oh hyung, you’re so good, always been so good to me,” Mingyu manages to get out, as Wonwoo whimpers, moving faster.

“Look at you. So pretty,” Mingyu mumbles, as he stares up at Wonwoo on his lap, eyes half-lidded and cheeks red, breathing heavily as he rides Mingyu, thighs burning, and yet, so desperate to reach the peak. Mingyu is dragging Wonwoo in for another kiss, forcing movement to halt, and Wonwoo is moaning as he feels Mingyu’s cock fill him up so deeply, toes curling.

And it’s midway through the kiss that Mingyu suddenly snaps his hips up, and Wonwoo’s eyes are shooting open, as Mingyu holds onto him and starts to fuck into Wonwoo, his cock reaching places even deeper within him, and making Wonwoo break the kiss to cry out in pleasure, as Mingyu sucks marks onto his skin.

“Nngh fuck! Mingyu! Ah, Mingyu, oh my god, it’s so good, mngh,” Wonwoo is crying out, back arching prettily, as Mingyu continues to nibble on his skin.

“I missed you so much, hyung, god, you’re so lovely, so good to me all the time, fuck,” Mingyu murmurs into his skin as his hips continue to jerk upwards. His hand goes grab the supple skin of Wonwoo’s ass, squeezing the flesh, the other sneaking under his hoodie to hold onto Wonwoo’s tiny waist, rubbing the warm skin.

In this moment, Wonwoo is lost to pleasure, head thrown back in pure _ecstasy_ as Mingyu fucks up into his heat, the older boy feeling his legs tremble from the effort to hold him up, and mouth open as his eyes roll back into his skull, toes curled.

“Mingyu, Mingyu, oh my _god,_ Mingyu,” Wonwoo is chanting, and the pretty way he’s moaning Mingyu’s name only encourages him to go faster. Wonwoo almost forgets why they’ve taken his position, and it’s the last part of his lust fogged brain that is grabbing Mingyu’s shoulders to get him to stop.

“Mngh, Gyu, your stomach, please, let me ride you,” Wonwoo hiccups out, as he tries to get himself back into position to bounce on Mingyu’s cock again. His thighs are trembling from pleasure and his entire body feels like it’s floating, as he shakily goes to move, only for his legs to give out and forcing himself deep onto Mingyu’s length, making both of them moan.

“Oh my god, Mingyu, you’re so deep, fuck,” Wonwoo is almost positive he can feel Mingyu at the back of his throat with how deeply filled he is. His hips gyrate, loving how _full_ he feels, and Mingyu’s eyes are narrowed in pleasure as he stares at Wonwoo, the boy making such a pretty sight.

Wonwoo slowly pulls off slightly, before letting himself drop again, the small action eliciting moans from both of them. He repeats the action, as he regains some strength in his legs to continue riding the younger, moans spilling from his lips at every small tug at his puffy hole, as he begins to race towards his orgasm, the pleasure that lights up every nerve in his body motivating him to continue moving.

“Oh hyung,” Mingyu moans out, watching Wonwoo as he screws his eyes shut and moves his hips. “I’m going to spoil you so bad after I’m better, let you hug your pillow like you always used to, be a good little pillow princess while I plow into your ass,” Mingyu says, watching Wonwoo struggle to bring them both to their release. Wonwoo moans, as he nods, moving faster, the obscene noise of skin hitting skin filling the room.

“‘M so close,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu is leaning in to capture Wonwoo’s lips once more. Wonwoo moans into the kiss, hips faltering, and they both pull away to let Wonwoo continue to move. Mingyu’s staring at Wonwoo’s half lidded, lust filled eyes, as his hands go back to grip his tiny waist, lifting Wonwoo’s hoodie enough for Mingyu to see his pretty dick bouncing along to Wonwoo’s movements. 

“Come on kitten. Come for me, I want you to come for me,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is crying out at the words, as his hips speed up. Wonwoo is staring back at Mingyu, as he continues to ride him, thighs screaming at him to stop, but Wonwoo is desperate to come and to bring Mingyu to his release.

“Want you to come too,” Wonwoo manages to get out. Mingyu is nodding, as his chest heaves, hips moving to meet Wonwoo’s hips. And the sensation is too much, with the way Mingyu’s cock is filling him up, the head brushing against his prostate and scraping against his insides, Wonwoo is crying out as his dick jerks, before spilling white cum all over them both. His hips stutter as he rides his orgasm out, and the way his insides tighten around Mingyu’s cock has Mingyu fucking up into Wonwoo once more, before he too, reaches his climax.

Wonwoo is burying his face in Mingyu’s shoulder as he shakes though his orgasm, feeling Mingyu just fill him up. His entire being feels so light and shaken with white, hot pleasure, and they both take a moment to calm down, the only sounds their harsh breathing in the silence room.

“Should I pull out?” Mingyu asks, and Wonwoo is shaking his head whilst still keeping it buried in Mingyu’s shoulder. “Wanna stay like this for a while,”

And so they stay like that, Mingyu’s softening cock still buried deep within Wonwoo, arms around one another, as they just breathe each other in, sighing softly in the dying light of the day. Wonwoo finds himself thinking back to their precious time together, before any of this. How they would spend hours like this, Wonwoo just cockwarming Mingyu as he lazily read and Mingyu played video games or vice versa.

Mingyu must be thinking something similar, as he lets out a content sigh, nose finding its way into Wonwoo’s hair, the two of them just holding each other. And in the stillness of the room, with the last rays of the sun spreading across the room, Mingyu finally speaks.

“I’m sorry,” he says into the crown of Wonwoo’s head. “For not telling you things. For breaking your heart. For thinking I knew what was best for us,” 

Wonwoo sighs as he rubs his face against Mingyu’s body, half nuzzling him and half attempting to bury his face deeper into the crook of his neck. “‘Sokay. You did what you thought was right… and while it didn’t end up that great for either of us… I’m glad that you’re able to realize what you did wasn’t right. Just… never do that again. For both of our sake’s,”

“Deal.” Mingyu presses a kiss to the crown of Wonwoo’s head, before they lapse into comfortable silence once more.

Wonwoo ends up staying the night, the two of them showering together and Mingyu ordering food for them to enjoy at they curl up in his big living room, watching movies, just like they used to. And when night falls, they end up sleeping together closer than usual, Mingyu’s hands finding their way into Wonwoo’s shirt and pressed against his stomach, Wonwoo leaning back slightly into the warmth of Mingyu’s embrace, both fully content for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there'll be about two more chapters?? (Plus a bonus one) Haha yes, meanie getting together isn't the end, we still have some more things to address~ (cough cough Jungkook wants to meet Wonwoo cough cough) 
> 
> ANYWAYS I hope to see you all soon! I want to try and wrap this fic up before the end of September but with the shit-ton of readings I have to do for school it's not going to be easy /sob/
> 
> I've been trying to keep to my schedule of posting a chapter a week but depending on how badly university wants to beat my ass this may or may not be possible - I've been staying up late to write which honestly is my time to rest and de-stress but is probably not the best for me (especially since I've been sleeping at like 4:30 AM and waking up at 1...wondering how my body is going to be able to wake up at 9 AM tomorrow sob) so we'll see how things go.
> 
> Enough about me and my school woes though, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And that smut scene (meanie has A LOT of cute coupley fluffy (and smutty) stuff to catch up on in the next few chapters so I hope you continue to stay tuned ^^)
> 
> \- Eunhae


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND WE'RE BACK! I'm actually so sorry this took so long, school has been a PAIN in the ass, but here we are! FINALLY. chapter four hehe a little something to celebrate their comeback! Curious to hear your reactions to this comeback, I personally am IN LOVE with the musical theatre theme, and ADORE all the songs (especially light a flame whew)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter~

_“So you guys made up?”_ Jungkook’s voice over the receiver has Mingyu smiling as he looks in the direction of Wonwoo. The older is standing in the master bathroom, wearing one of Mingyu’s oversized shirts and brushing his teeth, as Mingyu just smiles fondly at him.

“Yeah. There were… some stuff that happened between the last time we texted and now but… things worked themselves out. We talked. Stuff was cleared up. So...yeah,” Mingyu doesn’t try to go too deep into the details, but he can hear Jungkook scoff, before saying, _“You’re saying you guys talked and then fucked and then talked again, aren’t you?”_

Mingyu is laughing as he can practically see the grin on his friend’s lips. Jungkook is laughing as well, before he’s saying, _“I’m happy for you, Gyu. You should bring him over one day. I’d love to meet him,”_

“Yeah?” Mingyu is looking at Wonwoo once more, eyes fond, as Jungkook replies, _“Yeah. If he makes you happy, I’d like to get to know him. In fact… Taehyung and I were supposed to go out for dinner on Wednesday, but Tae forgot about some art exhibition he needs to be at on the same day. I still have the reservation and can increase it to three people, if you guys are okay with it.”_

Mingyu is pondering it for a moment, before saying, “Lemme ask him,” and pulling the phone away from his ear to call out to Wonwoo.

“Hyung! Do you have anything planned for this upcoming Wednesday?” he asks and the older is pausing as he thinks for a moment, before shaking his head. “No, my schedule is free.”

“Great,” Mingyu flashes him a smile, before saying, “How d’ya feel about meeting my boss?”

The way Wonwoo’s eyes shoot open, practically doubling in size is comical and Mingyu has to hold back a bark of laughter as Wonwoo is pointing at himself, mouth slightly open. Since it’s obvious that he isn’t going to be saying anything anytime soon, Mingyu is speaking into the phone once more. “Sounds good. Text me the address and stuff?”

 _“Right. See you two Wednesday, the dress code is business casual,”_ Jungkook says, before they say their goodbyes and hang up.

Immediately, Wonwoo is coming over and hitting Mingyu’s shoulder. “Gyu!”

“What?” he asks, laughing a bit and Wonwoo is pouting as he hits Mingyu’s shoulder once more. “Why am I meeting your boss?! Isn’t he like the head of the Black Dragons?!” he exclaims, and Mingyu is nodding. “Yeah, he just wanted to meet you,”

“B-but… he’s a mafia leader!” Wonwoo exclaims, and Mingyu is laughing. “Is that what you’re so worried about?”

Judging by the way Wonwoo’s mouth opens and closes a few times, he can tell that’s exactly it. Which is why Mingyu laughs once more, grabbing onto Wonwoo’s arm and pressing a gentle kiss to his palm before saying, “He’s just curious. I...I talked a lot about you to him,” Mingyu says, interlocking their fingers. “He’s happy for us. It’s just dinner, hyung. Nothing too extravagant. Besides, you guys probably would’ve met eventually.”

Wonwoo is sighing and goes quiet for a moment. Mingyu is worried that he’s actually upset him and is about to tell him that they can cancel, but then he’s talking once more. “I...I just don’t want him to not like me. What if he thinks that you need someone stronger by your side?”

And the way Wonwoo says that, eyes wide, and biting his bottom lip has Mingyu’s entire heart softening. “Oh, kitten,” he sighs, dragging him back into bed with him to hug the older. Wonwoo is desperately trying to avoid touching Mingyu’s stitches, but the younger doesn’t even care, as he buries his face in Wonwoo’s chest. “You’re the sweetest, you know that?”

Wonwoo makes a noise that sounds an awful lot like something between a protest and a whine, and Mingyu is laughing softly, as he holds his hand, looking up at Wonwoo who’s managed to sit himself on the edge of the bed after being dragged down to hug the younger. “Don’t worry about stuff like that. My boss isn’t like that, he just...genuinely wants me to be happy. He’s more like my best friend rather than a boss, to be honest; he’s the same age as me,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo still looks unsure, but nods.

“Okay. I… I guess one meeting never killed anyone,” Wonwoo says and Mingyu holds back the morbid joke that he would usually make with his other friends about the many men who would meet with Jungkook and end up with a bullet in their skull, instead nodding as he smiles.

“Thank you hyung,” Mingyu says, pressing a kiss to the back of Wonwoo’s hand, making the older’s ear turn red as he turns away from Mingyu mumbling something along the lines of “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” but his fond smile doesn’t go unnoticed as Mingyu sits up to turn his face gently so he can press a proper kiss to his lips.

* * *

The day comes rather too quickly for Wonwoo’s liking. It’s not long before he’s standing outside the upscale restaurant to meet this so-called ‘boss,’ the mere sight of the expensive looking building making Wonwoo gulp and adjust his tie.

Mingyu had insisted it was a ‘business casual’ event, but Wonwoo panicked having no idea what that meant - which is why he’s wearing his best clothes that he wore to his cousin's wedding, haired styled nicely and his cheap-but-expensive-looking shoes on. Mingyu had only managed to persuade him to ditch the suit jacket in the car, after bringing up the fact that he doesn’t want him to be _overdressed_.

“Calm down, hyung. It’s just dinner,” Mingyu reminds him, as he comes up behind him. Mingyu looks devastatingly good - the crisp white dress shirt, with a few buttons undone, hair styled in a messy yet handsome way and sunglasses low on his nose. He’s just wearing a pair of black dress pants and Gucci slippers on the bottom, but he looks _ravishing_. If it wasn’t for the fact Wonwoo was _this_ close to shitting himself, he would probably be all over him.

“Right. Just dinner,” he says, more to himself, as Mingyu places a hand on the small of his back and guides him inside the restaurant.

Wonwoo is busy fidgeting with his sleeves as they enter, eyes wandering around the Japanese restaurant - it’s a stylish mix of new and old, and he marvels at the fancy interior as Mingyu tells the waiter their reservation.

“Come on, hyung,” he calls, snapping Wonwoo out of his reverie. His heart is thudding again, as he follows Mingyu, mouth drying and eyes solely on his boyfriend’s back. _‘Why is this scarier than going to write any of my exams?’_ Wonwoo asks himself, as he forces him legs to move.

He’s so caught up in his ‘what if’ thoughts, that he doesn’t even notice that they’ve been brought to the door of one of the private rooms, before it’s opening. And he opens his mouth to say something, only for his eyes to widen.

Mingyu’s so-called ‘boss’ is here already. But he’s not want Wonwoo expected.

He had thought it would be some old man, with golden rings adorning each finger, hair graying, and smoking, looking all too dangerous and expensive at the same time. But what greets him is the sight of a young-looking man, dressed nicely, hair gelled back, and the only trace of jewelry being the multiple small silver hoops that hung from his ears, along with his watch.

But that wasn’t what surprised him the most.

Big doe eyes, a small beauty mark under his lip, dark eyebrows striking against his porcelain skin. The features of his younger brother. Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook’s eyes are on Mingyu, as he smiles, going to give him a brief hug, before his eyes slide over to Wonwoo. And the moment they make eye contact, Jungkook’s eyes are widening, mouth opening slightly, as the two half brothers stare at each other in shock, Mingyu looking between the two of them, face slowly morphing into one of confusion.

“H-Hyung? What are you doing here?” Jungkook asks, and Wonwoo is looking at Jungkook, before looking at Mingyu, and then looking at Jungkook again. “I should be the one asking _you_ that!” Wonwoo exclaims, walking into the room. Jungkook gets that same look he would always take on whenever Wonwoo caught him playing games instead of studying, as he shrinks in on himself slightly. 

“Wait, you two know each other?” Mingyu asks, and Wonwoo is turning from glaring at his brother to looking at his boyfriend. The taller seems both confused and slightly amused at the way Jungkook is cowering under the glare of Wonwoo, and the older lets out a sigh, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Mingyu, he’s my younger brother,”

“What?!” Mingyu exclaims, looking at Jungkook. “B-but you guys look nothing alike!”

Wonwoo wants to facepalm at the fact _that’s_ what Mingyu is focused on and rolls his eyes as Jungkook explains, “We’re half brothers - our father is the same but our mothers are different,”

Mingyu’s mouth widens slightly, and Wonwoo is narrowing his eyes on Jungkook, before he goes to sit down. “I want you to explain how the hell you got involved with the fucking _mafia_ Jungkook, and you’re not going to leave _any_ details out,” Wonwoo says, going over to take his seat. Jungkook seems to shrink in on himself even more, as Wonwoo glares at him, the two brothers hardly even noticing Mingyu.

“Well. Apparently you and your mom moved to Changwon because she found out that dad wanted _you_ to take over the business. And she didn’t want that, which is why he married my mom to make me the legit heir,” Jungkook explains, eyes darting between Wonwoo’s expression and his own hands, which are fidgeting with the chopsticks in front of him. Wonwoo lets out a breath, eyes closing, before saying, “You’re saying dad _gave_ you the mafia?!”

“...Yes…?” Jungkook’s voice is small as he answers, voice rising at the end as if it’s a trick question. Wonwoo knows Jungkook still sees him as a much older brother despite their one year difference, due to the fact Jungkook would often visit Wonwoo on weekends and such where Wonwoo would tutor him and basically be tasked with partially raising the boy when his mother was busy with work. Which is why Wonwoo is so surprised that something this _big_ slipped under his nose.

“Wait. Is this why you have two separate phones?” Wonwoo asks, and Jungkook is nodding. “And the reason why you sometimes have to postpone our meetups?” Another nod. “And also the reason why you and Tae were so surprised when I showed up unannounced?”

“Yeah...when I saw you were in tears, I thought something happened,” Jungkook says and Mingyu looks over at this point. “Tears? Wait, what happened?”

“Hyung showed up on our doorstep one night, _bawling_ because his boyfr-” Jungkook cuts himself off as he puts two and two together, looking at Mingyu, who’s still clueless and looking at Jungkook and Wonwoo innocently. _Oh no._

“Hyung,” Jungkook’s voice is icy cold as he turns to look at Wonwoo. His face is carefully expressionless, one that Wonwoo knows his brother gets when he’s about to _explode_. Oh no.

“Jungkook-ah, it’s fine, it was a long time ago,” Wonwoo says, trying to diffuse the situation. “So it was him?” Jungkook asks, eyes staring at him. Wonwoo’s mouth opens and then closes, not knowing what to say as Mingyu asks, “Jungkook? What’re you talking about?”

It’s times like this Wonwoo wishes Mingyu would just _keep his mouth shut_ because reminding Jungkook of his presence is exactly the last thing you would want to do here. But Wonwoo watches as Jungkook turns to glare at Mingyu and his stomach drops. _Fuck_.

“I’ll fucking kill you, Kim Mingyu,” Jungkook hisses, as his hand reaches for _something_ in his suit pocket, but Wonwoo doesn’t intend on waiting to find out and lunges to wrap his arms around Jungkook to prevent him from actually murdering his boyfriend.

“Hyung! Let me go! He’s the one who fucking made you cry, I’ll kill him! Or I’ll get Tae to come and kill him!” Jungkook is yelling, and Mingyu, who at this point, has jumped out of his seat and is standing with his hands in the air as Jungkook struggles in Wonwoo’s grasp, is looking at them, eyes wide.

“Jungkook! Calm down! You’re going to break something!” Wonwoo exclaims, trying his best to restrain his wildly thrashing young brother. “I’ll fucking break this bastard’s legs, that’s what I’ll do!”

It takes ten minutes, a lot of yelling, a multitude of threats to Mingyu’s personal wellbeing, as well as an urgent call to Taehyung (who is forced to sneak outside so he can yell at his boyfriend to calm the fuck down) and much confusion on Mingyu’s part before Jungkook has calmed down enough that he’s no longer trying to maul Mingyu to death.

“You don’t need to worry about my love life, Kook. Me and Mingyu worked things out so I would very much appreciate it if you didn’t kill my boyfriend,” Wonwoo says, as he glances between the two. Jungkook is still fuming, but the fact his hand is no longer resting on his gun is good.

“Y-yeah! I, uh, I’m not entirely sure what this is about, Kook, but I would never hurt Wonwoo hyung - and if I do you have full permission to do whatever you like to me,” Mingyu says, and Jungkook’s eyes narrow as he looks at the taller.

“Oh yeah? Then why is it that eight months ago, hyung showed up at my door sobbing because his boyfriend left him? If you never intended to hurt him, you did a shit job, Gyu,” Jungkook hisses, and Wonwoo is speechless at the pure venom and ice in his brother’s tone. He wouldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams that Jungkook, his little bunny faced, snack loving, doe-eyed brother would be able to conjure up such a tone.

Wonwoo places a hand on his brother’s, gaining both of the two’s attention back on him. “Jungkookie, I told you. We worked things out. Including everything that happened then,” he says, and he can see the way Jungkook must see the truth in his eyes, because he’s turning away, huffing, as he glances at Mingyu.

“Fine. You’re off the hook this time, Kim. But only because my brother says so. If you dare to hurt one hair on his head, I swear to GOD I will find you and make you suffer,” Jungkook says, and Wonwoo has to resist the urge to sigh, because honestly, it seemed like this was the closest he was going to get to an apology out of Jungkook.

Mingyu is nodding, though, and Wonwoo is glancing between the two, still coming to terms with the fact that Jungkook is in charge of the mob. The mafia. The Black Dragons.

“Wait, fuck, this is still bugging me, Jungkookie, you’re saying that you grew up knowing about this stuff?” Wonwoo says, and the question seems to snap the younger out of his Mingyu-hatred for a second. “You mean about the mafia? Yeah,”

“So wait, dad just...just told you about it? And you never told me?” Wonwoo is asking and Jungkook is raising a shoulder. “He told me that it was a secret at first, but as I got older I began to understand. Plus...I was trying to keep you safe. The less you knew, the better. Though, I can’t say that plan worked out in the long run,” Jungkook trails off.

“Wait is _this_ why you never cared to explain that huge dragon tattoo on your back?!” Wonwoo exclaims, and Jungkook is pursing his lips as he nods. 

Through all of this, Mingyu is silent, the younger only looking between Jungkook and Wonwoo, obviously afraid to say something to get Jungkook back to threatening to kill him once more. Wonwoo feels sorry for his boyfriend as he looks like a lost puppy, glancing between the two of them with big, innocent, puppy dog eyes.

“This changes a lot of things,” Jungkook suddenly says. He straightens up as he pulls out his phone, and starts furiously swiping at the device. “Mingyu. I need you to get in contact with Seungcheol for me,”

Mingyu, who seems to be happy Jungkook is no longer threatening to dismember him, perks up as he asks, “Seungcheol hyung? For what?” Jungkook is looking at his phone, before shaking his head. “I need both him and you to pick the best men to station around Wonwoo hyung,” Jungkook says, and Wonwoo’s eyes are widening.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second what? I don’t need ‘men’ stationed around me,” Wonwoo is saying, and Jungkook is looking at him like he’s crazy. “Hyung. The fact that you know things is already a huge risk. But if word gets out you’re Mingyu’s boyfriend? And my older brother?” Jungkook shakes his head. “Thankfully, we got rid of the wolves and won’t have to worry about them leaking your address but...the possibility is still out there,”

Mingyu is nodding. “Yeah, Kook is right. There are a lot of bad people out there, hyung. Bad people who will try to do bad things to you to get to us - and I would hate for that to happen,” he says, eyes worriedly looking at him.

“Okay, but I don’t want a gang of dudes trailing me everywhere,” Wonwoo says, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “This isn’t something that you can brush off, hyung. This is serious - a ‘gang of dudes’ as you call it might be the difference between you living and dying,”

Wonwoo can’t argue there. He knows Jungkook is trying to protect him, and yet, he feels so overwhelmed at the mere idea.

“So are these dudes going to be in my house too? Because that’s creepy and fucking ridiculous,” Wonwoo says, and Jungkook is frowning. “It’s either that, or you move into my home with Tae,”

It’s at this point that Mingyu finally speaks up, glancing at the two. “Wouldn’t it also be okay for Wonwoo hyung to move in with me?”

Oh, and the deja-vu that hits Wonwoo with the way both him and Jungkook turn to stare at Mingyu, so similar to the way Jeonghan and Jisoo did two months ago when Mingyu first showed up at his home. 

“That...that would work too. I might need to get some men to add some more security features but...that works very nicely, actually. Mingyu does live in one of the most upscale and safest apartments in Seoul,” Jungkook says, looking at Wonwoo.

“Gyu...I couldn’t possibly afford that,” he says and Mingyu is shaking his head. “Who said anything about paying rent? You know I make more than enough thanks to your brother over here,” Mingyu says and Jungkook is nodding. “If for whatever reason any other fees come up, I can foot the bill. Anything to keep you safe, hyung. I promised dad I would.”

Wonwoo bites his bottom lip. “But I don’t feel good with freeloading off of you either! Plus your apartment is so far from school, and oh, I don’t know…” Wonwoo trails off as his mind whirls with all the changes that’ll come with moving in with Mingyu.

“You don’t have to make the decision now, hyung. Think about it, and we can talk later,” Mingyu says, smiling encouragingly. Wonwoo gives a small smile in return, only to frown at his brother who says, “Yeah, but let me know by the end of the week,” earning him a glare from Wonwoo and later, an earful from Taehyung (after Wonwoo tattles on his younger brother for pressuring him to the only one who seems to be able to control Jeon Jungkook).

* * *

Wonwoo finds himself wide eyed as he follows both his brother and his boyfriend into the skyscraper. The obsidian building is easily over 60 stories tall and looks so expensive and professional that Wonwoo almost forgets that this is the base for a mafia corporation.

“You have to see the underground gym later,” Mingyu whispers to Wonwoo, their fingers interlaced as the younger guides him. Wonwoo only nods, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

He watches as multiple people bow their heads respectfully upon seeing his brother, Jungkook hardly even acknowledging them. Many also follow suit upon seeing Mingyu, and Wonwoo can see the way their eyes flicker over to him curiously, before looking at their joined hands.

He tries his best to ignore the whispering, but he can’t help the way his ears feel hot.

“They’re just jealous that we make such a hot couple,” Mingyu whispers to Wonwoo once again, the words making him giggle. Mingyu smiles at that, as he squeezes Wonwoo’s hand in his own before they go to join Jungkook in the elevator.

“I have some plans I need you to look over. Not for yourself, but for the juniors. The newest batches are going in for one of their first field missions and I need you just to cross examine their plans and the blueprint to ensure we don’t have any accidents,” Jungkook says off-handedly to Mingyu. Wonwoo is still awestruck as he looks around the large and fancy looking elevator, before he makes eye contact with his brother.

Jungkook smiles that ever familiar bunny smile, as his tone turns from business-like to chirpy, as he asks, “What do you think, hyung? Nice isn’t it?”

“I don’t know why, but I never thought a mafia building would look so much like a corporate office building,” Wonwoo says and Jungkook laughs. “Well, it does double for a corporate building. We need some sort of front to hide behind - and it generates good money too,” Jungkook says, shrugging as if it’s nothing. Wonwoo almost screams at his brother how he owns a huge building in the middle of _Gangnam_ , the most expensive and upscale place in the country. 

“It just...everything seems so legit. Like I would never guess you ran some kind of underground mafia business, especially with the way you guys talk about business. More like some kind of international spy group,” Wonwoo comments and Mingyu laughs. “In a sense the trainees could double as spies. But don’t tell that to Yeonjun or he’ll have a fit,” Mingyu says, making Jungkook chuckle.

“They’re good and talented kids. They’ll be a good asset to the team in the future,” Jungkook says, before the elevator dings, signaling they’ve reached their floor.

Wonwoo follows Mingyu out the elevator, and Jungkook is nodding at the petite woman sitting in front of a set of oak doors, as he casually saunters in, the two other men following.

The office behind the doors is large and expansive, and Wonwoo’s eyes almost bulge out of his eye sockets when he sees the gold plated plaque atop the desk that reads _Jeon Jungkook_.

“Are you telling me you’re the fucking CEO?!” Wonwoo exclaims and Jungkook is laughing once more. “Kinda? More like a figure head. Seokjin hyung is the one who’s really running the business front, he’s like the brains behind the entire operation,”

“He’s damn good at it too. You would’ve driven us into the ground,” Wonwoo looks up at the sound of a new voice, eyes spotting a stylishly dressed man waltz into the office. Everything about him screams _expensive_ from his Balenciaga shoes to his Gucci branded shirt and Valentino stamped pants. Wonwoo almost passes away from seeing all those brand names on display, but Mingyu only nods his head when he sees the other man, saying, “Hoseok hyung,”

“Mingyu! You had us all worried around here - Chan was convinced that you’d never walk again or something equally horrible,” Hoseok exclaims and Mingyu snorts, rolling his eyes. “Tell the kid I’ll live,” he says, and Hoseok laughs, the sound loud and bright and clear.

“And who’s this?” Hoseok asks, as he peeks around Mingyu to look at Wonwoo. The man feels like a little kid among adults (despite being older than both Jungkook and Mingyu) and shyly looks at Hoseok before glancing at Mingyu for confirmation. “This is my boyfriend, Wonwoo. And, uh, in a strange twist of events, he also happens to be Jungkook’s brother,” 

“Half brother,” Wonwoo feels the need to include, knowing he and Jungkook look nothing alike. Hoseok’s eyes widen at the information as he looks at Wonwoo in a way Wonwoo can only describe as impressed. 

“Wow. You and Jungkook might actually end up as in-laws,” Hoseok says, and Mingyu blushes while Jungkook gives Hoseok the cut eye from where he’s sifting through files.

“Shut up, hyung. What is it that you need?” He snaps and Hoseok is shrugging. “Nothing in particular. Came over to ask you if you still needed me and Jimin to go deal with the Eastern Tigers - the payment came through earlier today,” Hoseok says, and Jungkook is flipping through some files as he glances up at the other man.

“All of it?” Jungkook asks and Hoseok is giving a shrug. “More or less. Enough to cover the cost - though after they dumped what’s looking a lot like a shit ton of crudely manufactured cocaine on our doorstep, I feel like a visit is needed either way,” Hoseok laments, and Wonwoo is still shocked at how the other man talks so matter-of-fact.

“Knock yourselves out. Just don’t start any turf wars,” Jungkook comments, as he hands a file to Mingyu. “We’ve had more than enough of those after the wolves,” Jungkook mutters under his breath.

“Alright. See you around kid and nice meeting you Wonwoo-sshi,” Hoseok calls, as he waltzes out of the office, pulling his Burberry branded sunglasses out of his pocket. Wonwoo feels so utterly out of place in the building, and awkwardly glances at Mingyu as he’s briefly looking at the files Jungkook handed him.

“Mr. Jeon?” the sound of the voice has all three of them turning to see the woman from before (who Wonwoo is assuming is Jungkook’s secretary,) looking into the room. “Your presence is needed in meeting room five. Mr. Kim is requesting you be there,” she says, and Jungkook is nodding. “Alright, thank you Hyejoo,” 

“Seungcheol is in his usual place - I gotta run to a meeting with Seokjin and some other investors, so entertain yourselves with whatever it is you need to do. Oh right, and Jeonghan should be coming by sometime today as well,” Jungkook says and he grabs the tablet sitting on his desk.

“Oh and hyung,” Wonwoo looks up at his brother’s voice. “Think about what I said. The whole bodyguard or moving in with Mingyu thing. Please,” Jungkook says and Wonwoo nods. “I will. I just...need some time to think about all of this,” he says, as he sighs. 

Once Jungkook leaves, Wonwoo is glancing back at Mingyu, who is already staring at him. “You know I would be more than happy to have you around, hyung,” Mingyu says, coming over to stand next to Wonwoo. He sighs as he stares at his feet. “I know...it’s just...a lot to process,” Wonwoo mumbles, when he feels Mingyu’s hands coming to gently touch the bottom of his chin, the action prompting Wonwoo to look up at the taller.

“I’m sure with whatever you decide on, Jungkook will make it work. He obviously cares a lot for you,” Mingyu says, smiling and Wonwoo smiles back. “I know. It’s just...I feel like it’s such a big decision. And I still don’t like the fact that I’ll be practically dependent on you,” Wonwoo confesses, looking at the younger and frowning. Mingyu lets out a small breath, as he sighs and smoothes a finger over Wonwoo’s cheekbone.

“You don’t need to worry about any of that hyung. Though, if it’ll make you feel better, you can pay for the electricity and water bill?” Mingyu offers, knowing how Wonwoo is when it comes to things like this. And Wonwoo is still a bit hesitant to say anything, but is relieved when Mingyu only smiles, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Think about it. We can talk later and sort out all the wrinkles then, hyung.”

Wonwoo’s heart flips. Mingyu has always been so very caring, but having his boyfriend look at him so tenderly in this moment has his heart pounding and ears red. Mingyu smiles at him, before swiping an affectionate finger across his cheekbone. Wonwoo can’t help but return the smile at the action, as Mingyu takes his hand in his once more.

“Come. Let me show you the basement levels - they’re a lot more interesting than these stuffy corporate office spaces,” Mingyu says, leading the way out of Jungkook’s office. Wonwoo only follows, smiling at the feeling of Mingyu’s hand in his. God, he loves him.

Once inside of the elevator, Wonwoo watches as Mingyu presses one of the buttons twice, before pressing and holding it once more. A ‘click’ noise is heard, as a small panel slides out, and Mingyu is scanning his thumb, a keycard, and typing in a 9 digit code. Wonwoo’s eyes bulge out of his socket while watching this - it’s totally something out of a spy movie.

The elevator starts moving after Mingyu is putting in the last digit, before sliding the panel back in, and Wonwoo is left to stare at his boyfriend, mouth agape. Mingyu laughs, before pressing a kiss to his cheek once more. “I feel like I’ve walked into Kingsmen, or something,” Wonwoo says, making Mingyu laugh.

“You’re adorable, kitten,” he says, and Wonwoo can’t help the way his heart skips a beat at the nickname. It shows on his face with his shy smile, and Mingyu is cooing once more, making Wonwoo bat his fingers away. 

The elevator’s descent is uninterrupted, and it takes only a minute before there’s a soft ‘ding’ and the doors are opening, revealing what Wonwoo can only describe to look like the entrance to a really fancy gym. It’s a reception-like area, with all the furniture matching the dark grey and dark wood decor of the rest of the room. Wonwoo notices how the walls are made of some kind of dark rock, before his eyes take in the glass wall a few meters away from him, with a dark door.

Beyond the glass, Wonwoo can see a hallway, yet there’s another set of glass walls and the biggest gym that Wonwoo has ever set eyes on. From what he can see, there’s everything from treadmills to sandbags, ellipticals to yoga mats. And judging from the rooms beyond, there’s much more to the gym than he can currently see.

“There’s a few tennis courts, a pool and even a skating rink as well,” Mingyu says, his voice jerking Wonwoo out of his stupor. Mingyu gives him a knowing smile and Wonwoo is awkwardly stepping out of the elevator to follow Mingyu. He’s scanning his keycard at the door, the beeping noise allowing for him to open said door, allowing them inside the complex.

“There’s at least twenty more floors down here in the basement - a lot of them are storage and training grounds, but some are housing for some of the newbies, and there are a few meeting rooms as well,” Mingyu says, walking down one of the hallways. Wonwoo hurries to follow him, sliding his hand in the younger’s as they go. 

“I could’ve never imagined this building to hide something so big,” Wonwoo mumbles, more to himself than anyone else. Mingyu smiles at the comment, as he squeezes Wonwoo’s hand in his own.

Mingyu does an excellent job of giving Wonwoo a tour of what he refers to as ‘The Compound.’ Wonwoo’s eyes widen at the size of the massive state-of-the-art gym, with multiple floors and every machine known to mankind. It’s huge, and Wonwoo finds himself snorting when Mingyu says, “If you can’t seem to find Jungkook, there’s a fifty percent chance he’s here. The other fifty is reserved for being beside Taehyung,” Mingyu says, making Wonwoo laugh.

The tour of the gym isn’t the end of it - Mingyu walks Wonwoo down multiple hallways, all with meeting rooms that are mostly empty, before they turn the corner, Mingyu talking about how they have a shooting range when they run into someone.

“Oh! Mingyu hyung!”

Wonwoo blinks in surprise when he sees the person in front of him. He’s slightly shorter than them, probably about Jungkook’s height, and has the brightest eyes as he looks up at Mingyu. But what draws the most attention is how _young_ he seems.

 _‘He can’t be older than 19,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself as Mingyu smiles at the boy. “Oh, Taehyun! You guys busy training?”

Taehyun nods smiling, as he glances over at Wonwoo. His big eyes are curious, and Mingyu is quick to catch on as he turns to look at him himself, before saying, “Ah, right, uh, Taehyun, this is my boyfriend, Wonwoo hyung. Hyung, this is one of the trainees that Jungkook was talking about before,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo lets out an ‘ah’ as Taehyun bows respectfully, a bit shyly.

“I’m going to be reviewing your plans tonight,” Mingyu comments, as they follow Taehyun. The boy’s eyes widen comically, something Wonwoo finds himself smiling at. He’s cute, like a little puppy. “Really? Oh my god, Heeseung hyung is going to flip if he finds out,” Taehyun says, and Mingyu laughs again. 

“I’ve been showing Wonwoo around the compound - you mind if we watch you guys for a bit?” Mingyu asks, and Taehyun beams. “That’s fine! I’ve really improved my aim - I’m almost as good at Yeonjun hyung now!”

Taehyun is excitedly skipping ahead, and Wonwoo finds Mingyu chuckling to himself fondly. “He seems to like you,” Wonwoo comments, and Mingyu is shaking his head. “Taehyun’s a good kid. They all are.” 

Wonwoo doesn’t get to ask who ‘they’ are, when they’re entering the shooting range. There’s a group of other boys there, all around Taehyun’s age, some of them with guns in their hands, others practicing with what looks to be something similar to a technologically advanced crossbow, and even throwing knives.

“Mingyu hyung!”

Multiple heads look up at the sound, and Wonwoo finds himself melting at how all the boys seem to adore Mingyu. It’s adorable, how they run to see him, all crowding around him and chatting excitedly at the same time.

One of the boys, with cat-like eyes and an obvious amount of baby fat still on his cheeks excitedly exclaims, “We’re going to be going on our first mission soon!” with another one that Wonwoo finds resembling a little teddy bear saying, “The tricks you taught me with the knives really helped a lot!”

He finds himself just watching Mingyu talk to the kids fondly, almost forgetting that he’s new here. It’s not until one of the tallest ones seem to notice him, and lets out a cute ‘oh’, his bunny-like features reminding Wonwoo of his brother as he asks, “Hyung? Who’s this?”

Wonwoo finds himself shrinking a bit under the gaze of 12 pairs of eyes from the boys, and Mingyu smiles. “Ah, right, everyone, this is Wonwoo. He’s my boyfriend,” the declaration has Wonwoo’s cheeks burning for whatever reason as he bows slightly. “Uh, hi,”

“Is he part of the Black Dragons too?” a cat-like boy asks, and Mingyu smiles. “No, Sunoo, he’s not,”

“Then why is he here? Are you guys getting married?”

The mere suggestion has everyone shouting, as Wonwoo finds one of the shorter kids looking at his fingers carefully, before exclaiming in accented Korean, “I don’t see a ring!”

“We’re not engaged,” Mingyu says, and even more questions come in. Wonwoo finds it quite amusing how his own puppy-like boyfriend seems to be surrounded by multiple other curious puppies - Wonwoo is holding back a laugh as he watches him trying to get them to calm down.

“Let him talk!” a pink-haired boy yells this from the back. He seems to be the oldest as the other boys quiet down after his yelling, and Mingyu is nodding. “Thank you, Yeonjun.”

Yeonjun beams at the little praise. _‘They must all think really highly of Mingyu,’_

“Wonwoo hyung...well, he happens to be Jungkook’s half-brother.” The revelation has multiple gasps leaving the group of boys as their eyes slide over to him again. “You might see him around the building, and Jungkook wanted me to show him the compound while he’s in a meeting, so here we are,” Mingyu explains.

“Half-brother?” Wonwoo sees a fair skinned boy asking. He’s got a beauty mark on the side of his high nose bridge, and Wonwoo finds himself saying, “Yeah. We have the same dad, but I didn’t know about all of _this_ until...like a few hours ago?” he says. Multiple giggles erupt and Mingyu steps in to say, “Jungkook had to keep this all a secret from hyung, apparently,”

The boys start to get a bit more rowdy again, asking questions, and Mingyu yells over them saying, “We’re just here to see you guys practice! I can help you with anything you need while we’re here,” he says, and the boys are quick to return back to what they were doing.

Finally being free from all the attention, Wonwoo finds himself watching the kids practice in awe. The cute cat-like boy from earlier turns into someone else as he picks up the gun. His gaze is deadly and sharp, nothing like the cute boy who was so eager to tell Mingyu of their first mission. Wonwoo’s eyes widen when he sees another one of the boys throwing knives at the target that’s a good few meters away, each one hitting with deadly accuracy.

“They’ve gotten good,” Mingyu muses, as he watches. Wonwoo glances at his boyfriend, whose own features are very different from the soft, loving Mingyu he knows - his eyes are colder, judging, as he stops to watch one of the brown haired boys make use of the technological crossbow, his cute features schooled into something deadly. Wonwoo recognizes him as the one that doesn’t look purely Korean, and he almost jumps himself when he hears Mingyu yell “Huening!”

The boy looks over and Mingyu is going over to say something about the crossbow, pointing and explaining something as the younger nods. Wonwoo is looking around the large room, spotting two of the others sparring together, some waiting to take their turn practicing.

 _‘They’re all so_ young, _’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself. Taehyun can’t be the youngest here - some of the other kids look even _younger_ than him, and Wonwoo doesn’t know if he should be horrified that they’re all so comfortable with weapons or not.

He watches Mingyu fire the weapon with deadly accuracy, explaining something else to the kid, before passing it back to him and coming back over to stand next to Wonwoo. Mingyu must notice something in his eyes, because he’s slipping his hand back into the older’s, drawing Wonwoo’s attention.

“What is it?” Mingyu asks, voice soft and sweet once more. Wonwoo stares at him for a moment, before looking back at the kids. He’s not sure if he wants to know the answer to some of his questions.

“It’s just… they seem all so young,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu nods. “Yeah. The oldest here is Yeonjun - he turned twenty one this year...Niki is the youngest, and if I’m not mistaken, he’s still fourteen?” The words almost knock Wonwoo off his feet. Fourteen?! He had expected them to be young, but not _that_ young.

“How…” Wonwoo trails off for a second. He knows that his brother and boyfriend are apart of the fucking _mafia_ but he would like to believe that they’re not _that_ bad of people. Perhaps he’s naive for thinking that.

“How did they become...trainees?” Wonwoo asks. He’s scared to hear the answer. There’s a beat of silence, before a laugh comes from Mingyu, prompting Wonwoo to look at him. “It’s nothing like you think, hyung,” Mingyu starts, and Wonwoo is still staring at him. Mingyu places a gentle hand on his back as he guides him through the room.

“Over there, the one with the knives. That’s Jake - he was left at an orphanage that was a cover for one of our past trading partners. The people there were pretty horrible - they broke our trust and when Jungkook went to go clean them out, he found Jake, along with Sunghoon,” Mingyu points to the boy who asked Wonwoo about Jungkook being his brother earlier. “And brought them back here. There were a lot of other kids, but they’re not here,”

“What happened to them?” Wonwoo asks, and Mingyu shrugs. “Some of them Jungkook found families for. Others were given a place to stay here, until they were old enough to decide what they wanted to do - some are still in school, others have left to go get jobs, and some, like Jake and Sunghoon, decided they wanted to become part of the Dragons,” Mingyu explains.

The words comfort Wonwoo. He’s glad that none of these kids are being forced into this, and that underneath it all, Jungkook still is doing _good_ despite his position as a mafia leader.

“That one over there, that’s Beomgyu,” Mingyu says, pointing to the teddy bear looking boy. He’s waiting beside Taehyun, watching the blonde shoot, and saying something to him before the two laugh. “You remember Yoongi hyung, right?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo nods. “He had made a trip to Daegu because his family lives there, and he found Beomgyu on the streets. He brought him back so we could help him,” Mingyu explains.

“They don’t have tattoos yet-”

“Oh no! They get those after they successfully complete their first mission,” Mingyu says, as he crosses his arms. Wonwoo is nodding, but he stops when he realizes that said mission seems to be just on the horizon - and some of these boys are still minors.

 _‘I guess it’s a mafia thing,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, but he still feels uncomfortable at the thought.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo stops him as a question comes to mind. The younger looks at him expectantly, and Wonwoo pauses for a moment, the question on the tip of his tongue. He hesitates, before finally saying, “How did you become par-”

“There you are!” 

The two turn to see Jeonghan walking into the room. Some of the kids who notice him immediately fall into a 90 degree bow, the blonde man not even glancing at them.

“Boss told me you would be down here - come, Mingyu, I need to check you,” Jeonghan says, grabbing the younger and practically dragging him out of the room. Wonwoo only follows, smiling a bit at the way Mingyu whines and complains, yet ultimately follows because Jeonghan has a death grip on his arm.

They end up in one of the meeting rooms, Jeonghan’s metal suitcase full of medical supplies open as he prods at Mingyu’s wounds. Wonwoo watches as Jeonghan works, sitting on the edge of the table and Jeonghan finally breaks the silence.

“I take it you two are a thing again?” he asks and Wonwoo almost chokes on his spit, while Mingyu lets out a very childish, “Hyungggg,” the older cackling at their reactions. “What? I’m just stating the obvious,” Jeonghan says, looking at the two.

“Yes, we’re dating again,” Wonwoo says, once he’s recovered. Jeonghan snorts, as he takes out his scissors. “Good to hear you took my advice,” he says to Wonwoo. Mingyu looks at the two of them, before opening his mouth about to say something when Jeonghan is pushing him to sit.

“You’ve healed pretty well. I can take the stitches out now,” Jeonghan says, making Mingyu hold his top up with his mouth. Wonwoo just watches as Jeonghan snips carefully, before pulling out the thread with ease.

“Alright. You should be good with some moderate exercise, but nothing too strenuous. No weights, no scaling walls, and no swimming for a while,” Jeonghan says to Mingyu, as he takes off his plastic gloves with a ‘snap’ noise, tossing them into the garbage can in the room.

“Thanks, doc,” Mingyu says, sarcasm lacing his tone. Jeonghan doesn’t pay him any mind, as he closes his suitcase, before looking at Wonwoo. “Boss informed us of...the situation. Have you gotten access to the system yet?” Jeonghan asks, and Wonwoo only looks at Jeonghan, confusion written across his features.

“I guess that’s answer enough,” Jeonghan says, and Mingyu pipes up saying, “Jungkook’ll probably be able to get Wonwoo’s stuff into the system as soon as he’s done with his meeting. Which should be any minute now,” Mingyu comments. 

As if on cue, Wonwoo’s phone buzzes and he sees it’s a message from Jungkook. “Ah, he wants me to come up now, actually,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu immediately jumps up. “I can take you,”

“Actually, Seungcheol wanted to see you for something, Gyu. He’s in storage 5,” Jeonghan says, as he picks up his suitcase. “I can take Wonwoo - Jisoo wanted me to meet him so we could go for dinner,” Jeonghan explains, and Mingyu hesitates for a moment, before relenting.

“Alright. Stay safe,” Mingyu says, pressing a kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek. The simple action puts a smile to Wonwoo’s face as he cups Mingyu’s cheek gently, before saying, “I’ll let you know when we’re done,”

“I’ll be down here, probably. Maybe helping the kids or working out,” Mingyu says, before raising his phone. “I’ll text you,”

“Alright, let's go lovebirds,” Jeonghan says, and Wonwoo blushes, forgetting that the older was there. Mingyu is rolling his eyes as Wonwoo hurries to follow Jeonghan, turning back briefly to wave at the younger, softness clear in Mingyu’s eyes as he waves back.

* * *

Jeonghan drops Wonwoo off on the top floor, telling him that he’ll be leaving for the day to take Jisoo to their little date (Wonwoo made sure to tell them to have fun, and Jeonghan smiled at him before saying, “You’re too good for Mingyu. That brat would’ve made fun of me, or something,”)

Wonwoo retraces his steps, hoping that he’ll be able to find Jungkook’s office without any difficulties, and heaves a sigh of relief when he sees the familiar doors. The secretary recognizes him, as she says, “Mr. Jeon is expecting you,” and Wonwoo nods before going in. 

_‘Mr. Jeon,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, mentally snorting. _‘I can’t believe my little Koo is ‘Mr. Jeon’ to these people,’_

Upon entering, he spots Jungkook sitting in his chair, looking half bored to death as a taller, broad shoulder man paces in the room, talking so fast that you would think he’s rapping. He’s a bit red in the face, and Wonwoo pauses upon entering. 

“Hyung!” 

Both Wonwoo and the other man turn to Jungkook when he exclaims this, his eyes lighting up as he jumps out of his chair. He ignores the other man’s, “Yah, I’m talking to you, you brat!” as he goes over to Wonwoo. “Am I interrupting something?” Wonwoo asks, and Jungkook is shaking his head.

“No, no, not at all. That’s Seokjin hyung, by the way,” Jungkook says, waving in the general direction of the other man. Seokjin is staring at Jungkook, eyebrows furrowed and looking like he might throw a book at his younger brother’s head, but the younger doesn’t even flinch.

“Namjoon hyung over here is ready to program your information into the system!” Jungkook exclaims, and Wonwoo turns to see a man he didn’t even notice sitting on the couch. Namjoon smiles at him, dimples appearing and his comforting eye smile making Wonwoo’s worries dissipate a bit.

“Nice to meet you, Wonwoo-sshi,” Namjoon says, and Wonwoo is quickly bowing, unsure how to act in this situation. 

The process is fairly simple. Namjoon gets Wonwoo to scan his fingerprint into this little device, before typing away at it furiously, Jungkook speaking in the meantime.

“You know, I was talking to Seokjin hyung earlier and we both agree that it’s in all our best interests for you to move in with Mingyu,” Jungkook says. Seokjin looks over at them at the sound of his name, and Wonwoo glances at the black haired handsome man briefly, before looking back at his brother.

“I know…” he says, chewing on his bottom lip. Jungkook takes Wonwoo’s silence as a sign to continue, the younger saying, “It’ll be fine! I’m sure Mingyu won’t mind, and it’ll be the best thing for your safety - having Mingyu with you and also living in his apartment is one of the safest bets,” Jungkook says.

“Jungkook is right. We don’t know who knows about your existence, but the very fact that there's a _slight_ possibility someone might know about you and how important you are to Mingyu puts you at risk,” Seokjin says, and Wonwoo looks at the other man. His plush lips are set into a firm line, as he stands in front of them, arms crossed.

“Heavens forbid that someone finds out you’re also this brat's brother, but once again, if that information does come out, having Mingyu with you would be the best thing,” Seokjin says. Wonwoo is glancing between his brother and Seokjin, before asking, “Would anyone actually come after me just for being close to Mingyu?”

A snort is heard from the side. Wonwoo looks over at Namjoon, who’s still fiddling with the device. He glances up to see everyone staring at him, and he clears his throat, before saying, “Wonwoo-sshi, Mingyu is one of the most integral members to the Dragons. He’s literally Jungkook’s right hand man - he’s highly trained, knows a lot of information, and is quite literally, one, if not _the_ most talented member,” Namjoon explains.

 _‘That’s why the trainees all looked at Mingyu with stars in their eyes,’_ Wonwoo realizes. He’s not sure why, but despite knowing all of this information prior, the idea of his soft, clumsy, precious Mingyu being capable of all those dangerous acts didn’t really sink in. Jungkook must realize this, because he speaks up once again.

“Hyung, if it wasn’t for the fact that you already met Gyu, I would’ve never introduced you to him. He’s a dangerous man, when he wants to be, and I can only be thankful that he’s genuinely in love with you,” Jungkook says. Wonwoo isn’t sure why his heart jumps at the ‘L-word’, his mouth opening to protest, if not for Seokjin speaking once more.

“I’m sorry, Wonwoo-sshi, but to be frank, you’re in quite a dangerous position. We can station men around your apartment for a while, but it can’t last forever. Moving in with Mingyu would be the best option for you,” Seokjin states, and Wonwoo’s head hurts. God, all this mafia business is making his mind spin.

“Alright. I...I need to think about this for a bit. But...I get what you’re saying...this is just… it’s a lot.” Wonwoo says. He doesn’t get how Seokjin and Jungkook can talk like this is such an easy process - he’ll be quite literally uprooting his life to move in with his boyfriend.

 _‘I have contracts to fulfill and payments to make, not to mention the hassle of actually packing and unpacking everything,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself. _‘I guess Jungkook could probably find a way to deal with all of this, but even then, getting to school is going to be tricky, not to mention making it to my job,’_ Wonwoo is biting his nail, and Jungkook is patting his leg.

“Okay. Think it over, hyung. But please, let me know what you’re thinking as soon as possible so we can get things underway,” Jungkook says. Wonwoo is nodding, but he can’t help but sigh to himself. _‘I feel like things have already been decided, but no one is willing to say it out loud until I say I’m okay with it,’_

“Things are good to go! Your fingerprint has been set with the system, and I can get you a keycard right now - I’ll also give you the passcodes and stuff,” Namjoon says as he stands up, and Wonwoo is following suit automatically.

“Go with Namjoon hyung,” Jungkook says, as he stands as well. “Think about it, hyung,” Jungkook reminds once more, and Wonwoo is sighing as he nods, before bowing respectfully towards Seokjin, who is staring at him with an odd expression on his face. “I’ll be leaving then,”

“A-ah yes, it was nice meeting you Wonwoo-sshi,” Seokjin says, bowing back, and Wonwoo awkwardly follows Namjoon out the door. He tries to ignore the pounding in his head as he follows Namjoon. Why did both his brother and his boyfriend have to be wrapped up in this mafia business?!

* * *

Namjoon is nice - getting the information takes a bit longer than either of them were expecting due to the older accidentally knocking over a stack of files in his office - _twice_ \- as well as the accidental deletion of some files, but the older man is so good natured about it all, smiling and engaging in polite small talk that isn’t _too_ awkward in the meantime.

Finally, after about an hour of struggling, Wonwoo is going to the elevator, checking his phone as he does. Mingyu has sent him a text letting him know he’s working out in the gym and to come find him when he’s done, and Wonwoo is sending back a quick text about how he’s coming down now, before following the instructions Namjoon gave him for entering the compound.

Thankfully, everything seems to be in order and Wonwoo finds himself travelling down into the basement levels, as he pockets both his phone and his new keycard. _‘I need to think of a better place to put this,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he steps out of the elevator.

Making his way to the gym, Wonwoo is still thinking about his conversation with Jungkook and Seokjin - it makes him feel a bit bitter that the two seem to have decided for him what he should do, and are only waiting for the go ahead from him. He shakes his head, trying to clear it - at least they’re actually waiting for his approval instead of just moving him.

Wandering around the massive space, Wonwoo finds the giant gym to be a bit eerie with no one in it. Mingyu had explained it’s a lot busier at night and in the evenings, when they have some down time or people can’t sleep, which is why Wonwoo takes his time looking at all the interesting machines. He’s just vaguely following the direction of the music that can be heard off in the distance, recognizing Mingyu’s playlist as he leisurely walks through the empty room.

But what he’s not prepared for, is the sight of Mingyu working out. He had expected his boyfriend to be _clothed_ , at the very least, and his jaw is dropping when he actually gets his eyes on the younger.

With his shirt tossed to the side and skin glistening with sweat, Mingyu looks like something out of Wonwoo’s wet dreams. His black hair is damp, his bangs sticking to his forehead, and muscles practically bulging with the exertion he’s putting on them. The younger looks up from his push ups, and smiles, sitting up when he sees Wonwoo.

“Oh hey hyung. You done talking with Jungkook?” He asks and Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say. His eyes are going between Mingyu’s face, his glistening chiseled abs, his corded arms with that dragon tattoo that seems ten times _hotter_ now, before his face turns red. Wonwoo has no idea why HE’S the one getting embarrassed, but ends up yelling “I’m going home!” before running out of the gym.

He doesn’t get to hear Mingyu’s fond and amused chuckle as he runs for the doors, brain malfunctioning to the point he almost runs into the glass wall. Mingyu’s eyes are soft and adoring on his retreating figure, the most enamoured of smiles on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far you deserve a gold star haha I did not intend for a lot of the things that happened in this chapter to happen (does that make sense? Idk anymore man I've lost all my braincells because of uni sob) which is why I think this fic is going to end up with six chapters instead of my original planned five. (Well. Five main chapters and a little bonus)
> 
> The next chapter might be pitifully short in comparison to these first four which have all been about 10k each (Maybe I'll think of some news stuff as filler to make it at least 7k or smth) bUT! THERE WILL BE AN EXTRA BONUS CHAPTER I HAVE IT PLANNED DO NOT WORRY!!
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know your thoughts, and once again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this. I really want to get this fic done because it's so close!! (And also because...ideas for other stuff...ahem Joseon au ahem vampire au ahem idol canon compliant fic ahem) The goal is to finish this bad boy before the end of November ^^
> 
> Lots of love from me to you for sticking it through - I love you all for reading and kudos-ing and commenting - thank you once more
> 
> \- Eunhae
> 
> P.S. anyone notice the little cameos via the trainees? You get a gold star if you can name the two groups and bonus marks for being able to perhaps figure out which members are being described haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to get this chapter out ASAP! I really want to put this fic to rest as I have something else planned ahead (no spoilers yet) SO! Here we are~
> 
> I hope you enjoy the final instalment of this long ass fic hehe

The next few weeks sees Wonwoo busy with university. Exams after exams, with papers crammed in between, not to mention the fact that he needs to start thinking about what he wants to do _after_ , which means spending time trying to get into his professor’s good graces with what time is left, that he has no time to sit down and think about Jungkook and Mingyu’s proposal.

That's not to say that it wasn’t the first thought that came to mind whenever he got a chance to breathe, however. Late at night, when he’s finally returning to bed after a long day of working his ass off, his thoughts would be filled with what Jungkook said. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t feel a bit jumpy whenever he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye late at night. Jungkook’s words and warnings play loud in his head, even as he just leaves the safety of his bed to get some water.

But throughout the day, Wonwoo really doesn’t have the time to be scared or think of much else aside from keeping himself afloat in the sea that is university.

Thankfully, he manages to submit things on time, and while he does feel like he bombed a test or two, they’re _done_. There’s no use to worrying about that now.

Which is why he finds himself at Mingyu’s apartment after school one day, deciding to spend some time with his wonderful boyfriend as a treat for not falling behind on anything. 

He sits crossed legged on the younger’s sofa, empty box of takeout in front of him and laptop on his legs as he stared at the screen, trying to decipher what this article was trying to say, when Mingyu’s voice breaks his chain of thought.

“You know I would never force you to do something you don’t want, right?”

Wonwoo looks over at Mingyu, the younger just looking at him adoringly as he has some blueprints that the trainees had etched their plan onto open in front of him. Wonwoo sighs as he looks back at his computer screen, despite the fact it’s displaying a very boring block of text. He knows what this is in relation to - the very topic that Jungkook has been impatiently asking Wonwoo about every day since he left the head building just two weeks ago.

“I know. But also, Jungkook is right - and so are you. It’s just… I don’t want to be a burden,” Wonwoo says, and he hears Mingyu chuckle as he walks over to join Wonwoo on the couch.

“Hyung. You do realize that you took me into your apartment with little to no reason two months ago? You practically nursed me back to health and took care of me for a whole month while STILL being in university. If anything, I’m the one who was a burden,” he says, and Wonwoo shakes his head.

“That’s different. You were hurt,” he protests and Mingyu is smiling. “I was an asshole who broke your heart, though,” he reminds him and Wonwoo is rolling his eyes. “Still. A hurt asshole who broke my heart,”

Mingyu laughs as he leans in to press a kiss to the side of Wonwoo’s head. “The fact remains, though. You’re my boyfriend, hyung. I want you here with me, hell we practically already half live at each other’s places anyways,” Mingyu exclaims and Wonwoo has to admit that yeah, his boyfriend does have a point.

“But I just don’t feel right about not contributing to the rent in any way…” Wonwoo says and Mingyu scoffs. “Please. You just being here and more importantly, being _safe_ is more than enough payment for me.”

Wonwoo is rolling his eyes as he lightly punches Mingyu, the younger smiling at him cheekily. “Just… take your time to think about it, okay? But also quit thinking that I would see you as a burden - you’re more special to me than you’ll ever know,”

The words have Wonwoo blushing slightly, as he looks down at his laptop. But the heavy gaze on his face from his boyfriend has Wonwoo snapping the device shut as he looks up at Mingyu, the noise surprising the younger boy as well.

“You said when you were better you would take care of me,” Wonwoo says, looking at Mingyu. The younger looks confused for a second, before it clicks, and his eyes widen as he lowers the paper he was holding. Wonwoo resists the urge to smirk at the sight, as he wets his lips. Looking at Mingyu through his lashes, he does his best to sound innocent when he says, “Jeonghannie hyung gave you the go ahead for some light exercising, right?”

“Hyung,” Mingyu says and Wonwoo is placing his laptop on the sofa as he moves closer to Mingyu, before whispering in his ear. “I want you to show me how special I am,”

Before the younger can respond, Wonwoo is getting up, smiling at him cheekily, before saying “I’ll be in the bedroom, if you need me. You better finish up with those plans, though! Jungkookie needs them by tomorrow, doesn’t he?” 

Wonwoo doesn’t miss the way Mingyu is staring after him, eyes dark and full of _want_ as he stares after the older. Wonwoo makes his way upstairs, purposely unbuttoning his dress shirt as he goes. He doesn’t miss the way Mingyu watches him until he’s out of sight.

As soon as Wonwoo is in the bedroom, he wastes no time stripping off all his clothes, tossing them into the hamper before deciding to lounge on the king sized bed, his cock already half hard. He wonders how long it’ll take Mingyu to finish up and briefly wonders if he should finger himself while he waits when the door opens suddenly.

And Wonwoo jumps slightly upon seeing Mingyu there, the younger’s eyes wide and pupils dilated as he stares at Wonwoo, the older sitting on his side, naked and poised to reach over and grab his phone.

“That was quick,” Wonwoo remarks, as Mingyu stalks towards him. “Jungkook doesn’t need the plans right away. I can tell him something came up,” Mingyu breathes, as he’s quick to capture Wonwoo’s mouth with his own. Wonwoo moans into the kiss, before pulling away slightly to ask, “and if he asks what it was that came up?”

“I’ll tell him it was you,” Mingyu only responds, before diving in for another kiss. And Wonwoo is melting into the fiery way Mingyu kisses him, hands wandering and lips moulding to his. He loves kissing Mingyu and he loves it even more when the younger surprises him with carefully placed touches here and there. Which is why he moans delightedly when Mingyu is running a hand down his spine, the palm coming to rest on the small of his back.

“You want me to give it to you nice and good today, baby?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo is nodding. “Yes, please,” 

“You gonna bend over and let me use your pretty hole? Pound into you roughly as you cry into your pillow like the pretty pillow princess you are? Hrm?”

The words alone have Wonwoo’s toes curling. “Yes! Yes, please, I would love that,” he begs, and Mingyu is smiling devilishly. “Then get on your hands and knees for me, kitten.”

Wonwoo scrambles to comply, climbing onto the bed as Mingyu goes to the bedside table, pulling out the fresh box of condoms and lube before slowly undoing his shirt, tossing the fabric to the floor.

And then there’s the press of slippery fingers at his hole, and Wonwoo is moaning, spreading his legs further apart as he presses back into the touch. Mingyu is carefully stretching him, fingers prodding gently at his entrance as Wonwoo bites back moans, a soft gasp leaving him when Mingyu plays with his rim.

“Look at you. You’re so good to me all the time,” Mingyu says, eyes on the way Wonwoo’s hole seems to suck him in. The older whines, as he reaches up for the closest pillow, fingers gripping the soft cushion as Mingyu slips another finger in.

“G-gyu, fuck, I just want- _nngh_ , just want you in me,” Wonwoo says, getting inpatient. Mingyu tsks as he lightly hits the side of Wonwoo’s thigh, the action making Wonwoo jump slightly.

“Patience kitten. I don’t want to hurt you,” he says, and Wonwoo is letting out a soft whimper. “You won’t,” he says, but Mingyu isn’t faltering, as he continues to sink his fingers deep into Wonwoo’s heat.

Wonwoo is about to refute, when Mingyu’s fingers are brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, and he’s gasping, legs tensing as he feels pleasure course through him. Mingyu smiles to himself, as he says, “There it is,” before repeating the action, making Wonwoo moan loudly. Each drag of Mingyu’s fingers inside of him makes his thighs quiver, mouth falling open in pure _pleasure_ at the way Mingyu is caressing his insides, fingers pressing against such intimate places.

“N-ngh, Gyu, fuck, ‘s so good,” Wonwoo slurs out, as Mingyu leans over to press a kiss to the nape of his neck. The younger has one hand gripping his waist, the other working into his hole, as he scissors him open, the action eliciting a cry from Wonwoo.

“You’re looser than last time, kitty,” Mingyu hums, before leaning down to whisper, “Did you play with your pretty hole while I wasn’t around?”

The words have Wonwoo furiously blushing. It wouldn’t be a lie to say that between studying and cramming, he would take the time to finger himself open while in the shower or before bed, just something to release some stress. And the way he imagined that it was Mingyu, pressed behind him in the wet shower stall, that it was Mingyu opening him up nice and good, that it was Mingyu jerking him off in steady, no-nonsense motions has him blushing furiously.

“Y-yeah,” he admits, ears burning as he turns slightly to look at his boyfriend. Mingyu’s eyes are dark on him, as he grins, pressing his fingers in deeper and watching as Wonwoo’s mouth falls open, a pretty moan spilling from his lips as his back arches. “A-ah!” His fingers dig into the softness of the bed, toes curling as Mingyu is slipping a third finger in.

“Such a good kitten,” Mingyu muses, and Wonwoo’s arms are shaking with the effort to hold himself up. Mingyu notices, and gently pushes his upper body down, the older gratefully letting his chest rest against the bed, face buried into Mingyu’s pillow, and breath coming out in fast bursts.

“Look at you. My pretty pillow princess,” Mingyu hums, smoothing a hand down the length of Wonwoo’s back. He’s pulling his fingers out of Wonwoo’s ass, the motion making the older let out a mewl in protest, as Mingyu shushes him. “Be a good kitten and wait,” he says, patting the side of his ass.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Wonwoo hears the jingle of Mingyu’s belt, and he can’t help the way he whimpers and turns to see the younger stepping out of his pants, cock already half hard. His eyes are on Mingyu, the younger ripping the plastic open and hurriedly pulling it on as Wonwoo glances back at him, eyes half lidded and breathing coming heavily.

But then Mingyu is getting off the bed, surprising the older as he goes to his bedside table. Wonwoo pushes himself up slightly to see what he’s doing, when he recognizes what the younger is bringing out. The blindfold that they used to use before all of this, when Wonwoo's biggest concerns had nothing to do with the mafia.

Wonwoo watches Mingyu with wide eyes, as Mingyu turns to him, the cloth material in hand. He pauses, before saying to Wonwoo, “I’m going to put this on you - is that okay?”

The words have Wonwoo smiling slightly. Even now, in the heat of the moment, his Mingyu is always so sweet. So caring. Wonwoo is smiling, as he nods. “Yeah, that’s fine,” he says, and Mingyu is pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, before typing it around his eyes.

With his vision obscured, Wonwoo knows how all his other senses become that much more attuned. He jumps slightly when Mingyu is taking hold of his hips again, blushing at the way the younger is shushing him, a hand gently smoothing over his skin.

“Give me you hands, kitten,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is awkwardly complying, reaching behind him for Mingyu. The younger is bringing them to rest on his back, just above the small of his waist, and is crossing them, before holding onto his forearms tightly. The position leaves Wonwoo with his face smushed against the pillow in front of him, and he’s letting out a whimper at the sight he must make.

His legs are the only thing supporting him now, his ass in the air with his legs spread apart, arms useless and his face pushed into the pillow with his eyes blindfolded. Mingyu must think the same thing, as the younger is swearing under his breath, before he says, “You’re always so good to me, kitten. Always spoiling me like this,”

Wonwoo is about to whine in protest when he feels it. His breath hitches when he feels Mingyu slide his cock against the crack of his ass, the feeling making him spread his legs further. God, he wants Mingyu inside of him.

“Stop teasing, Gyu, please,” Wonwoo whines, and Mingyu is tsking. “So impatient,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is letting out a breath at the way Mingyu slaps the side of his ass. “Be a good princess and _wait._ ”

It feels like an eternity, as Mingyu teases him. Wonwoo is whining against the pillow as Mingyu continues to slide his dick up and down the crack of Wonwoo’s ass, pushing slightly into him before pulling out multiple times, making the older whine in protest. But with the solid grip on his arms, Wonwoo can do nothing but wait for Mingyu to give him what he so desires.

Which is why when Mingyu finally begins to push into him, Wonwoo is letting out a loud moan of relief.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck, oh my GOD, Mingyu, fuck,” Wonwoo is chanting as the younger sinks into his heat, the feeling of Mingyu’s big length filling him up making his tools curl and fingers curl into fists even as Mingyu holds him in place. A huff is heard from above him, and Wonwoo can practically _see_ the smirk on his boyfriend’s face.

“God, you feel like heaven, kitten,” Mingyu lets out, pushing his hips further slightly. The action has Mingyu’s hips flush against Wonwoo’s ass, pushing his cock slightly deeper and evoking a moan from the older. “A-angh, _Mingyu,_ ” Wonwoo lets out, as the younger adjusts his grip on Wonwoo’s arms.

“I’m going to give it to you nice and rough today, hyung,” Mingyu warns and Wonwoo is nodding into the pillow. “Yes, please, oh my god, I need it, please,” he says, getting Mingyu to smooth a hand down the slope of his back. “I’ll give you what you need, my pretty princess,” he says, before he starts to move.

And each thrust sends sparks flying through Wonwoo’s body, pure pleasure and ecstasy following through his veins as Mingyu fucks into him. While Wonwoo loves riding him, he’s always loved getting his ass plowed by Mingyu, the younger always knowing how to play his body like an instrument, as he forces himself into his body again and again.

“Ah! Oh, Mingyu, fuck,” Wonwoo cries out as Mingyu dives in particularly deep, his cock slightly brushing up against his prostate. The younger lets out a dark chuckle, as he shifts the angle of his hips slightly, the next thrust making Wonwoo see stars. “Fuck! Yes, there, please, oh my god,”

The grip on his arms tightens, as one of Mingyu’s hands go to Wonwoo’s small waist, holding onto him as he begins to slam into his little hole, cock hitting Wonwoo’s sensitive prostate with every other thrust, electing the prettiest of noises from Wonwoo’s lips. Cries of pleasure mixed with Mingyu’s name, high pitched mewls and moans, each sensation only amplified with the way his sight is blocked.

Mingyu’s lips curl as he watches the pretty sight Wonwoo makes, so desperate, so beautiful as he leans back into his touch, the older’s fingers desperately trying to grasp at anything, his legs sliding open a fraction more. The noises he makes only serve to turn Mingyu on even more, as he fucks into Wonwoo’s used divot harder and harder.

“My private symphony,” Mingyu muses, as he grinds the tip of his cock against Wonwoo’s prostate, the action making the older cry out even louder.

“M-Mingyu!” Wonwoo cries, back arching beautifully, and Mingyu loves it. Loves how he can make his hyung feel so good, loves how he can bring him to rapture with his actions.

Mingyu releases Wonwoo’s hands in favour of holding onto his small waist as he pounds into Wonwoo’s body, the older’s arms falling to the side, as one immediately sneaks between his own legs to jerk himself off. The action gets Mingyu tsking, as he swats Wonwoo’s hand away, voice low as he says, “No touching, kitty. I wanna see you come all over my cock untouched,” 

The words have Wonwoo whimpering, but he obeys, hands going to wrap around the pillow in front of him, fingers buried into the soft material as he lets out gasps at the way Mingyu continues to use him, each thrust pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Wonwoo’s becoming lost to the white hot pleasure that’s running through his veins when suddenly Mingyu is pulling out of him, the loss of contact making him whine in disappointment. He almost calls out for Mingyu, when suddenly the blindfold is being ripped off of him, as he finding himself being hoisted up as Mingyu captures his lips in a kiss.

Unsure of what’s happening, but not quite caring, Wonwoo kisses him back, hands going to card through the younger’s hair as he loses himself in the taste of Mingyu. The taste of warmth and clouds, the sweetness of the caramel candy he had early, the comforting familiarity of Mingyu’s soft lips against his own. 

He barely registers the way Mingyu’s hand are squeezing his ass, smoothing over the soft skin of his thighs and his butt, before they finally part after what feels like both a few seconds but also a lifetime.

“Come here, kitten,” Mingyu says, helping Wonwoo off the bed. And Wonwoo, too enamoured to question, only follows as Mingyu is pressing his back against the window, the floor to ceiling large window in Mingyu’s room overlooking the busy streets of Gangnam below.

The implications of fucking against the window has Wonwoo hardening. God, the idea of someone seeing them is something Wonwoo never thought would turn him on, but with the way Mingyu is touching him, rubbing at his pebbled nipples and bringing his leg up to expose Wonwoo’s little hole to the world has him moaning already, hands grabbing at Mingyu’s back in an attempt to ground himself.

“You’re just so pretty, kitten, I need to show off what a beautiful princess you are,” Mingyu says, as he grabs the base of his cock to guide himself back into Wonwoo’s hole. He sinks in with ease, the fullness of Mingyu’s cock inside of him making Wonwoo moan with pleasure, toes curling and eyes rolling back as he digs his nails into the skin of Mingyu’s shoulders, the younger’s own hands firmly planted on Wonwoo’s waist.

The movements inside of him don’t slow down - if anything, Mingyu is speeding up, pumping his length in and out of Wonwoo, the action making the older cry out beautifully, back arching and blunt nails scoring red lines across Mingyu’s back.

Mingyu relishes in the way Wonwoo cries out, the sounds of pleasure that he can draw from his lovely boyfriend. He takes in the gorgeous sight Wonwoo makes, his thighs trembling as he rams into his puffy hole, the little ring of muscle red from use. “Look at you. So perfect, you take my cock so well, kitten,” Mingyu breathes out, as he leans in to press a kiss to the older’s soft lips. Wonwoo is messily trying to reciprocate, his eyes rolling back as Mingyu grinds down on his prostate, the action making him moan loudly instead.

The action has Mingyu grinning, as he continues to gyrate his hips, the tip of his cock pressed heavily against Wonwoo’s sensitive prostate, as he just watches his hyung fall apart in his arms. What a beautiful sight he makes, pressed against the window, his body flushed and flawless pale skin on display for him to see.

 _‘He’d look even better with my marks on him,’_ Mingyu thinks to himself, which is what he does exactly - leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the delicate jut of his lovely collarbone, before getting to work sucking a hickey on the spot. He loves Wonwoo’s beautiful collarbone, loves biting them, loves kissing them, loves marking them. And Wonwoo is squirming under the weight of Mingyu, still incredibly sensitive as each movement Mingyu makes on serves to make his cock shift inside of Wonwoo as well, his poor prostate so abused at this point that Wonwoo is almost certain it’ll be knocked out of place.

And the older is letting out a loud cry as Mingyu suddenly starts fucking him with intent once more, the sound only intensifying as he bites down on Wonwoo’s clavicle, eyes dark with lust. “You’re mine,” Mingyu says into the space between them. “Mine to spoil, mine to love, mine to keep,”

“G-god, yes, I’m yours,” Wonwoo wails out, and Mingyu is gripping the bottom of Wonwoo’s cock, already able to tell the older is about to come at any moment. The action rips a desperate whine from Wonwoo, as Mingyu continues to piston his hips in and out of him, eyes gleaming.

“Say it again,” he demands and Wonwoo is complying. “I’m yours,”

“Again,”

“I’m yours! Only yours, and no one else’s,” Wonwoo says, desperate to reach his climax. And the words have Mingyu smiling, as he leans in. “Good kitten,”

And he lets go of Wonwoo’s cock, hiking the older’s legs up his arm as he grips Wonwoo by the shoulders, pinning him to the window as he begins to ram into him, fucking him hard and fast in such a way that Wonwoo feels like he might cry from how good it feels.

“Come for me, my pretty kitten,” Mingyu grits out, and Wonwoo is _this_ close to tears as his legs threaten to give out, before finally, his orgasm crashes over him, his cock spurting lines of white semen all over his own abdomen, Mingyu still thrusting and prolonging his orgasm.

“Nngh, _Mingyu_ ,” Wonwoo whines out and the younger is nodding. “Hold on for me, pretty,”

He’s lifting Wonwoo up, his back pressed against the window and his legs spread open with the way Mingyu is hooking an arm under each limb, Wonwoo’s body spread open for his use, Wonwoo's feet hooked over the younger's shoulders

And the older can only feel his cock twitch at the sudden display of strength from Mingyu, before he’s moaning weakly at the way Mingyu moves, obviously trying to reach his own peak as fast as possible, not wanting to hurt him.

The thoughtfulness of Mingyu’s actions touch Wonwoo’s heart, even as Mingyu is plowing his ass, making the boy let out pretty “ah’s” with each thrust, stomach tightening from how _sensitive_ he is, something Mingyu must sense, as he pressing an apologetic kiss to Wonwoo’s shoulder, a ragged, “Just hold on for me baby,” spilling out from between his lips.

Moments later, Mingyu is letting out a beautiful moan, as his hips jerk forwards, spilling into the condom as Wonwoo watches through lidded eyes, appreciating the form of his gorgeous boyfriend.

 _‘He’s devilishly beautiful when he comes,’_ Wonwoo finds himself thinking, as he stares at the sweat glistening along Mingyu’s neck, the expanse of tanned skin so _hot_ , that Wonwoo wouldn’t mind going for another round.

His body says otherwise, though, as his joints scream when Mingyu is letting him down, the older’s legs almost giving out of it wasn’t for Mingyu catching him.

“Whoa, hyung, are you alright?” He asks, voice concerned as if he wasn’t the one just fucking Wonwoo into oblivion. Wonwoo is steadying himself against Mingyu, as he nods. “I’m fine, god, that felt good,” he says, hole clenching around air as Mingyu pulls out, rolling off the condom and tying it before tossing it into the garbage.

“I wasn’t too hard on you, was I?” Mingyu worries, following Wonwoo to the bed. Wonwoo laughs, as he shakes his head. “I’m _fine_ , Gyu. Lemme just… just relax for a moment,” he says, sprawling out on the bed.

“Come,” Wonwoo says, arms opening as he looks at Mingyu. “I wanna cuddle,”

Mingyu easily complies, and they lay in silence, both of them just basking in the aftermath of their sex, warmth filling the space between them. 

Wonwoo could fall asleep like this, in Mingyu’s arms, the warmth of the younger’s body so very _comforting_ , something he can sense which is why Mingyu is laughing as he pulls away, Wonwoo whining in the process.

“Come on hyung. Let’s get clean and then we can sleep,”

And if there’s anything Wonwoo’s always loved, it’s the aftercare of having sex with Mingyu. The younger is always so clingy and caring after sex, wanting to be in contact with him at all times. They shower together, Mingyu murmuring praises against Wonwoo’s skin about how good he is to him, how much he loves him, how Wonwoo’s perfect - words that Wonwoo can only blush at, as he basks in the fountain of praise tumbling from Mingyu’s lips.

It’s only after they’ve washed and dried, both of them tucked into bed as Wonwoo lies in the darkness of Mingyu’s room, the younger doing something on his phone, does Wonwoo remember what he was going to ask Mingyu back at the compound.

“I hope this isn’t too out of the blue, but,” Wonwoo is glancing up at Mingyu who’s propped up in bed, swiping at something on his phone. The younger looks at him at the sound of his voice, and puts the device down, giving Wonwoo his entire attention. “I was going to ask you this two weeks ago but never got the chance; how did you end up in the Black Dragons?”

Mingyu hums, eyes taking a far off look for a moment. Wonwoo just waits, eyes on his handsome boyfriend, taking in how gorgeous Mingyu really is - his eyes run up the tattoo on his arm, the black ink against beautiful tanned skin.

“Well. It was when Jungkook's da- _your_ father was still in charge,” Mingyu starts, getting Wonwoo’s eyes to snap back to his face. Wonwoo nods, and Mingyu is taking one of Wonwoo’s hands into his own, playing with his fingers. “I honestly don’t remember much - I only know what’s been told to me. Apparently they found me half dead in some back alley somewhere in Seoul. I had a pretty bad injury on my head, and the doctor didn’t think I’d make it,” Mingyu says, the words said in such a calm way that Wonwoo would’ve thought he was telling a story he read, rather than real life events that happened to him.

“Anyways, I was in a coma for a good month, before waking up. Your father was the first person I saw, and honestly, the earliest memory I have,” Mingyu admits. Wonwoo is looking up at him, eyebrows furrowed. “So you don’t know anything about your biological parents? Or how you ended up in that alley?” Wonwoo asks, and Mingyu gives a rueful smile as he shakes his head. “I didn’t even know my name. He gave me the name Kim Mingyu, and took me in as his son - I practically grew up in the compound, alongside Jungkook.”

“Wait a second. But Jeonghan hyung said you’ve only worked for the Dragons for seven years,” Wonwoo says and Mingyu shrugs. “I technically didn’t start _working_ for them until I turned sixteen. I did a lot of training in my free time, and the option of becoming a member was open to me the entire time, but for a while I wanted to just pursue a normal life,” Mingyu says, before pressing a kiss to Wonwoo’s knuckles.

Wonwoo is staring at his boyfriend, before asking, “What made you give that up?”

Mingyu pauses, slowly lowering their joined hands, before he says, “I realized that I didn’t really have any goals. I never felt a pull towards anything, and didn’t really want to achieve anything in particular. And I had a really good knack for all things mafia related, from combat to retrieving information and even being able to get by without being seen. So one day I just told them that I wanted to officially be a part of the team. And since I had grown up throwing knives and assembling weapons, within the week I was sent on my first mission, and got my tattoo not long after that,”

The words linger in the air, as Mingyu’s hand goes to touch his dragon tattoo absently, and Wonwoo is silent. The story, while satisfying his curiosity, still leaves him wanting for something else, but he has no idea what. Which is why he stays quiet, as the two of them lay in silence for a while.

“I feel like that’s more than enough about me,” Mingyu says, before looking at Wonwoo. “What about you, hyung?”

“What do you mean ‘what about me?’” Wonwoo asks, and Mingyu is smiling. “Any stories of you growing up? Interesting facts? Embarrassing things Jungkook did?” he asks, and Wonwoo is laughing. “He would never forgive me if I told you,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu is laughing. “So they do exist?”

“Oh yeah. There’s _tons_ of anecdotes. Like the time he accidentally bought hair dye instead of shampoo and ended up bleaching his hair in middle school,” Wonwoo says, making Mingyu laugh. “He had school the next day too and freaked out - we almost shaved his hair off, but luckily we found a convenience store that sold black hair dye,” 

The bedroom is filled with laughter as Wonwoo recounts some more old memories, some of Jungkook growing up, others of Wonwoo’s life in Changwon with his mother. And after an hour goes by and Wonwoo’s throat is almost sore from the amount that he’s talked (and screamed just moments prior) he speaks up once more, as Mingyu slides down next to him in bed.

“Gyu,”

“Mmm?”

“Would you really be okay with it if I moved in with you?”

Mingyu is looking over at Wonwoo, the older boy staring at him in the darkness. Mingyu gives him a soft smile, as he says, “Of course. I’d love it,”

“Seriously. I...I want to be sure I’d be making a decision that everyone is alright with,” Wonwoo says and Mingyu is only reaching over to pull Wonwoo closer to him, so their noses are almost touching. “I spent six months without you, hyung. And every moment in those six months, I wanted nothing more than to go back to you, to beg for forgiveness. I wanted nothing more than to have you, safe, beside me at all times,” Mingyu says, eyes shining in the dark room.

“Every moment I spend with you only serves to make me ten times happier. I would be _over the moon_ if I could have that for every moment of my life,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is biting his lip as he looks up at Mingyu, eyes searching his. “Okay. I’ll call Jungkook tomorrow,” he says, but Mingyu is taking Wonwoo’s hand in his own.

“Are _you_ okay with moving in with me, though?” 

And Wonwoo pauses. The entire time he had been so caught up with the stress that moving would entail that he hadn’t really stopped to consider what he, as a person, would feel.

 _‘If it wasn’t for all the external factors,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, letting himself imagine. Sleeping in the same bed with Mingyu daily, waking up to cuddles and kisses, being able to have movie night whenever they needed a break from work instead of having to schedule an entire day in advance...it’s actually an appealing thought.

 _‘Of course, we might fight a lot more,’_ Wonwoo thinks, but brushes it off. All couples fight. They even had a six month break and still managed fine - they can tough it through a few fights here and there.

“Actually...to be truly honest, I think that I’d really like that,” Wonwoo ends up saying, looking at Mingyu. And the other must see the honesty in his eyes, because he smiles, beaming ever so brightly even in the darkness of the room.

“I’ve been stressing so much over what moving in with you would entail for my life in terms of stress and money and emotional burden that...I just never stopped to consider my own feelings,” Wonwoo confesses, as Mingyu links their fingers once more. It’s a simple gesture, but one that has Wonwoo’s heart fluttering, as Mingyu presses a kiss to the back of his hand.

“I’m glad you find that you feel the same way,” Mingyu replies, and Wonwoo is smiling. “Dealing with my current landlord might be a bit tough,” he says, jokingly, and Mingyu is grinning. “I’m sure between Jungkook and I, we could figure something out,”

“Oh my god, wait, no, don’t kill him! I was just joking!” Wonwoo hurries to explain, causing Mingyu to burst out into laughter. “God, hyung, you’re so _adorable_ , my heart hurts,” he says, between chuckles. “You know that just because we’re part of the mafia, doesn’t mean we don’t have social skills, right?”

Wonwoo blushes, realizing his boyfriend is teasing him, and lets out a huff. “You can’t blame me though - the way you said it made it sound like you guys were gonna take him out, or something,” Wonwoo pouts, and Mingyu is leaning in to place a kiss on his lips.

“I’m sure Jungkook can get Jeonghan to strike a deal - he’s known for having a silver tongue for a reason,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo smiles as he looks up at him from his position in the crook of Mingyu’s arm.

“And what about you?”

“Me?” Mingyu looks confused and Wonwoo is smiling as he leans up to place a gentle kiss beside Mingyu’s lips. “Mhm. I would say you have quite the silver tongue as well,”

Wonwoo is smiling as he caresses the side of Mingyu’s face, his heart fluttering at the way Mingyu is quick to hold Wonwoo’s hand in place as he turns his head to the side to press a kiss to the older’s palm. God, he’s such a health hazard. 

“What, with the way you’ve charmed me so easily,” Wonwoo muses, eyes adoring on the younger’s features. And Mingyu is smiling as he looks at Wonwoo, rolling over so they’re facing each other better. “You forget that I’m still the asshole that broke your heart,” Mingyu says, though a smile is tugging at his lips. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, before saying, “You’re never going to stop harping on that, are you? I told you, I forgive you for that,” Wonwoo says, hitting Mingyu’s chest lightly, and the younger is smiling cheekily, as he leans in to press a soft kiss to Wonwoo’s lips.

“Well I’m glad my silver tongue worked on you, then. Because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, hyung,” Mingyu says, the caring words making Wonwoo smile softly in the dark. “I love you, kitten,”

And while it’s not the first time Mingyu has uttered those words, nor is it the last, Wonwoo’s face lights up all the same, as he hugs Mingyu, his face buried in the younger’s bare chest. “I love you more, you overgrown puppy,”

* * *

Over the course of the next few months, there’s many changes in Wonwoo’s life. He ends up telling Jungkook that he’ll move into Mingyu’s apartment only if he can also keep his current one until the end of his schooling - that way when it’s midterm and exam season, he can stay there if need be.

Jungkook agrees, of course, and Wonwoo is happy that he doesn’t need to move everything out of his current home within a week - just a few essentials, as he slowly brings over his things to Mingyu’s penthouse suite.

Of course, in the process, Mingyu leaves more and more of his own things at Wonwoo’s place. An extra toothbrush here, a sweater there, an extremely sharp throwing knife in the kitchen sink (Wonwoo couldn’t figure out what it was for the longest time, before it clicked, and he went over to slap Mingyu's arm - the younger saying that “It was dirty and I was going to wash it when I did the dishes later!”)

He finds himself invited over to Jungkook and Taehyung’s house more often, now that the cat’s out of the bag. On one occasion, both Mingyu and Wonwoo were over for dinner, Taehyung watching them with the cheekiest of grins on his face as Mingyu lay with his head in Wonwoo’s lap, whining about how “Seungcheol kept threatening to take my new prototype gun away - what does he think he is, my dad or something?”

Wonwoo is sending the older male a look, Taehyung doing his best to contain a laugh. With the way the two of them are in a committed relationship with professional mafia criminals, they have a lot more in common than before.

“He looks a lot happier,” Taehyung laments one night, while Wonwoo sits beside him on his and Jungkook’s patio. The two other men are busy grilling the meat, with Mingyu scolding Jungkook for flipping them too early, the other man giving him what Wonwoo can only describe as a bunny glare.

“He does?” Wonwoo asks, and Taehyung smiles, nodding. He turns to face Wonwoo, mirth dancing in his eyes. “Mingyu seems a lot happier with you around. There’s...something unrestrained about him now; something that didn’t use to be there. It’s good. I think having you in his life is something vital to his happiness,” 

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say _that_ per-say,” Wonwoo says, ears red, and Taehyung laughs at his reaction. Neither get to say anything else, as their gazes are pulled over by Jungkook yelling, said man aggressively(?) waving his tongs at Mingyu’s face, the taller ignoring him as he continues to pick pieces of meat off the barbecue.

Wonwoo finds himself getting used to the building that Jungkook has so fondly dubbed “BDHQ! Cause you know. Black Dragons. HeadQuarters.” quite quickly. More times than not, Wonwoo finds himself meeting Mingyu there, and making friends with some of the other members of the Dragons fairly easily. He meets Seokmin once more, and finds the younger’s sunny personality and easy-going attitude one he clicks well with.

He also does get to meet Seungcheol, this boss that Mingyu complains about more than Jungkook - the older man does seem more like a father figure more than anything, (despite being only a couple years older than Mingyu) only scolding Mingyu when the younger is doing something dangerous - Wonwoo can see the way he watches Mingyu with such tender worry that only an older brother would have for their younger sibling, and it makes his heart hurt with how _pure_ it is. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo are two he also runs into often, as well as Namjoon, who frequents the compound quite often. Namjoon introduces Wonwoo to his husband, Jimin, a shorter man with blonde hair and the most cherubic of smiles, and later, they also introduce Wonwoo to their daughter, a little girl by the name of Nari with the chubbiest of cheeks and cutest of laughs.

It’s on one night when Wonwoo has spent the days prior staying up late to work on assignments that he gets scared shitless. He had finally submitted his last assignment, and was talking on the phone with Jungkook - his younger brother telling him how excited Taehyung was for their new arrival as Jungkook _finally_ got around to finding them a surrogate and going through with the procedure. Wonwoo is happy for them, finding himself smiling at the thought of also becoming an uncle, before he says his goodbyes and gets ready for bed.

He’s just about to lie down to sleep when there’s a tapping noise coming from his balcony. Assuming it’s the wind, Wonwoo ignores it, but then it comes again. And then it’s thumping, something that can’t be anything but a _person_ , and Wonwoo is ready to call Jungkook back when he hears, “Hyung! It’s me!”

Running to tear his curtains open, he comes face to face with Mingyu, the younger dressed in what Wonwoo likes to call his “spy gear” - head to toe in black, made from special fabric Namjoon helped to design that’s virtually impenetrable. His goggles are pulled away from his face, mask halfway down his chin and his brown hair peeking out from under his hat, the sight of his boyfriend dressed like an assassin but smiling goofily making Wonwoo roll his eyes.

He unlocks the balcony door as he slides it open, glaring at Mingyu. “You half scared me to death - I almost called Jungkook on you!” Wonwoo whisper-yells, the younger pouting. “Why Jungkook and not me?” he asks, and the question has Wonwoo rolling his eyes. “I can’t believe _that’s_ what you’re concerned about,”

“Why are you here?” Wonwoo asks, and Mingyu whines, as he goes to embrace Wonwoo. “I missed you, kitten. Didn’t you miss me? I haven’t seen you this entire week!” He exclaims, and Wonwoo is smiling affectionately, as his boyfriend stumbles inside his apartment with him. “God you’re such a clingy puppy,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu is planting a kiss to the crown of Wonwoo’s head. “Your clingy puppy~” he sings, the words making Wonwoo laugh.

Wonwoo pulls away from the hug to bring Mingyu into a soft kiss, this one lasting longer, as they kiss as if they’ve been _deprived_ of each other.

“Once you graduate, I don’t wanna go to sleep without you in my arms ever again,” Mingyu murmurs into the space between them, their lips barely parting from one another to just _inhale_. Wonwoo is chuckling, his arms going around Mingyu’s neck as he drags him in for another kiss. “Once I graduate, I never want to sleep without you beside me ever again,”

“Deal,” Mingyu says, before pulling Wonwoo in for another kiss. The older is letting out a soft moan, loving how Mingyu kisses him so passionately, so desperately, like he’s a dying man and Wonwoo’s kisses are the only thing that can save him. His fingers cling to the back of Mingyu’s neck, as Mingyu’s own hands are cradling Wonwoo’s face ever so gently, as if he might hurt him if he’s too harsh.

“I was going to ask to come over tomorrow,” Wonwoo says once Mingyu finally pulls away, and the younger lets out a laugh. “You don’t need to ask, hyung. It’s your home too, you know,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is biting back a smile as Mingyu brushes a fond finger over his cheekbone, before rubbing his thumb down the bridge of Wonwoo’s nose. The action has Wonwoo smiling, as he says, “Okay, fine, I was going to _let you know_ I would be coming over - and thought maybe we could do something to celebrate the end of this round of assignments and stuff.”

“I can think of a lot of things we can do to celebrate,” Mingyu says, wiggling his eyebrows, and Wonwoo is laughing. “Not _that_ , you heathen,” Wonwoo says, despite knowing their night will probably end up with them in bed together anyways. “You didn’t have that attitude last time I pinned you down and _thrusted-_ ”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Wonwoo cuts Mingyu off, cheeks red despite the two of them being alone. Mingyu is barking out a laugh, as Wonwoo gives him a small glare, weakly hitting his chest. “You idiot, I was talking about a _date_ ,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu is still smiling at him, eyes gleaming in the darkness.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Mingyu says, before smiling once more. “I can come pick you up instead - I know a nice restaurant you’d like,” Mingyu suggests and Wonwoo smiles. “Alright. See you tomorrow then?”

Mingyu is whining, as he says, “I wanna stay here with you,” but Wonwoo is sighing affectionately as he hugs Mingyu once more. “I’d like that too, babe, but you obviously have some things to take care of. Be careful and don’t stay out too late,” Wonwoo says, pulling away from his boyfriend. Mingyu is frowning, but obeys, knowing that Wonwoo is right.

“See you tomorrow,” Wonwoo promises, and Mingyu is nodding as he steps towards the balcony once more. “Tomorrow. Around 3?”

A smile and a nod comes from the older, before he calls out, “And come through the door like a normal human being - none of this Spiderman business,” the words making a smile come to Mingyu face as he flashes his boyfriend a peace sign, before skillfully disappearing into the darkness of the night.

A sigh leaves Wonwoo’s lips, this one fond and full of affection for his boyfriend. Even as he closes the balcony door and locks it before drawing his curtains shut, until the moment he falls asleep, his heart is thudding with _love_ for Mingyu, his lovely, caring, adorable _boyfriend_.

* * *

The next morning has Wonwoo waking up before his alarm goes off. For some reason he finds himself incredibly jittery about this date.

It’s not like they haven’t been on dates before. In fact, they’ve been on so many dates that Wonwoo’s lost count. But this one would be their first official date ever since they got back together, and Wonwoo finds himself wanting to look good for Mingyu.

Which is why by the time he’s done getting ready, a solid two hours have passed and it looks like a hurricane came through his room.

He’s decided on a simple form fitting forest green turtleneck shirt, tucked into a pair of dressy khaki coloured trousers. It’s comfortable, simple, and yet also classy, in case the restaurant Mingyu’s taking him too is a bit more upscale.

Plus the outfit highlights how tiny Wonwoo’s waist is, something he knows Mingyu loves. 

Huffing, Wonwoo is about to start folding shirts and hanging jackets back up when he hears a knock at his door; the noise having him freeze. Hopefully they don’t end up in his room at any point on their date.

Despite knowing the code, Mingyu always waits for Wonwoo to open the door whenever they go on dates - and so Wonwoo is opening the front door to have his jaw drop, his already handsome boyfriend looking absolutely STUNNING.

It’s nothing special - just a white pair of loose fitting pants and a T-shirt with a navy blue suit jacket on top. But Mingyu looks so painfully _good_ , that Wonwoo can’t help but feel so inadequate in comparison - he thinks about changing for a moment, until Mingyu is stepping into the doorway, letting out a breath.

“Wow,” he says, voice sounding breathless and airy. Wonwoo is looking up at the younger, and Mingyu’s rubbing the back of his neck. “You...fuck, sorry, I just...you always look amazing but today it’s just...off the charts,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo’s cheeks are turning red. 

“Look who’s talking,” Wonwoo replies, lips twitching up into a smile. Mingyu is grinning at him, before holding out the bouquet of flowers he was holding, something Wonwoo didn’t even notice until now. It’s a beautiful mix of white and pink roses, and Wonwoo is smiling as he accepts them.

“You didn’t have to,” Wonwoo says, looking at Mingyu, and the taller shrugs, that adorable grin on his face. “I know you told me to stop doing this - but I felt like it today,” is all he says, and Wonwoo smiles. He knows what Mingyu means - something about today seems to be special in comparison to all their other dates.

Perhaps it’s because there’s no hiding anymore. Or the fact that they haven’t done this in a long time. Maybe it’s the weight of everything that they’ve been through together, over the past few months. Either way, Wonwoo is holding onto the flowers as he follows Mingyu out of his apartment, saying, “I’m coming home with you tonight - these aren’t going to survive in this apartment,”

The drive to the restaurant is comfortable - the radio plays as background noise as they chat about their lives - simple things like stuff Wonwoo was interested in lately, or the foods Mingyu was craving. Mingyu in the middle of describing a stupid bet that Seokmin struck up with Chan involving throwing knives and some rope when Wonwoo is reaching over to slip his hand into Mingyu’s.

The action cuts off Mingyu mid-sentence, as he turns to look at Wonwoo since they’re at a red traffic light. There’s a questioning look in his eyes and Wonwoo just smiles. “Just cause. Continue,” he says.

Mingyu is slowly smiling, as he squeezes Wonwoo’s hand once, before he continues talking. The warmth of Mingyu’s fingers between his own, the weight of his hand, and the way Mingyu keeps their hands on his lap, finger entwined and _comfortable_ has Wonwoo smiling.

They don’t stop holding hands until they get to the restaurant, a classy, upscale, cafe-like place that Mingyu walks into with his arm around Wonwoo’s waist, hand absently resting against the older’s hip.

The inside proves to be like a buffet of sorts. A quick peek into a few of the trays of food has Wonwoo’s eyes widening - this place may be a buffet, but it’s a very fancy, very upscale buffet - he doesn’t even want to know how much it costs to eat here.

He doesn’t say anything until they’ve been seated and their waitress has left. But as soon as she’s out of sight, Wonwoo is leaning over to slap Mingyu.

“Ow! What the fuck?” Mingyu lets out and Wonwoo is frowning. “It looks like just sitting in here costs a fortune! You know we could’ve gone somewhere else where I can actually eat the food without feeling like I’m about to go broke!” Wonwoo hisses under his breath and Mingyu pauses for a moment, before a smile comes to his lips.

“Is that what you’re upset about?” He asks, voice playful and Wonwoo only stares at him. “Relax, I’ll cover this one, hyung,” Mingyu says, leaning back into his chair. Wonwoo is incredulous at how laid back Mingyu is about the entire thing, and he’s about to refute when he spots a very familiar figure over Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Hey, isn’t that Seungcheol hyung?”

Mingyu’s eyes widen as he freezes in place. “What? Where?”

“He’s behind you, a few tables to the left- oh I think he saw me!” Wonwoo exclaims, unseeing to the mental plight Mingyu was having. Wonwoo waves, smiling excitedly at the older man. “Hi hyung!”

Seungcheol approaches their table, and Mingyu doesn’t bother to hide the way he’s staring at him, disgruntled with the fact their date is being crashed by what Mingyu loves to call “my work dad”.

“Wonwoo, Mingyu,” Seungcheol says in greetings as he comes next to them. Mingyu is side-eyeing the older man as Wonwoo smiles pleasantly. “Hi hyung! What brings you here?”

“I had some business with some partners earlier today in this part of town. Decided to drop by,” Seungcheol responds and Mingyu is humming. “Right, yeah, okay, so why are you here?”

Wonwoo is shooting his boyfriend a glare, but Mingyu obviously doesn’t care, not bothering to hide the fact that he’s not pleased with Seungcheol intruding on what is supposed to be their date. Seungcheol isn’t fazed at all - he’s used to Mingyu’s bullshit by now, which is why he ignores Mingyu’s question, and instead asks Wonwoo, “How is everything? Settling into your new living situation nicely?”

“Oh, yeah! Both Jungkook and Mingyu have been super helpful and accommodating,” Wonwoo says, smiling and Seungcheol gives him a smile in return. “Good. It’s a shame that you’re being dragged into this mess, but it’s good that things seem to be working out.” It’s at this point, that Seungcheol turns to Mingyu (who is trying very hard to appear busy, with the way he’s intensely staring at the drinks menu) and says, “I have some things to discuss pertaining to the meeting this Monday,”

Mingyu looks like a teenager being forced to go grocery shopping with their parents at the words, on the brink of rolling his eyes and letting out the loudest groan, and so it’s at this point that Wonwoo stands up. “I’ll go ahead with getting food! You two take your time,” Wonwoo says cheerily, trying to convey to his boyfriend to “play nice,” as he leaves. 

The younger doesn’t bother trying to hide his frown, but nevertheless, listens as Seungcheol begins to talk, voice low and quiet. Wonwoo is walking off to the buffet - he knows Seungcheol means well, and that he cares for Mingyu a lot, which is why he wishes that the taller would cooperate with whatever Seungcheol needs - though he does think it would be a bit weird to have your boss/older brother figure crash your date.

 _‘Seungcheol would only do this if it was something important,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, as he grabs a plate and starts perusing the options.

He’s trying to figure out what exactly ‘Bouillabaisse’ is, when he hears from behind him, “The bruschetta here is really good,”

Wonwoo turns to see Jihoon standing behind him, his own plate in hand, and smiling at Wonwoo. He blinks, before smiling, not expecting to see his friend at such a fancy place. “Jihoon! What are you doing here?”

“Ah, this is the new place I told you and Seungkwan I work at,” Jihoon says, before looking at Wonwoo. “I could ask you the same thing though - why are _you_ here?”

Wonwoo is blushing, as he rubs the back of his neck. He just gestures over in the general direction of where Mingyu is, as he says, “My boyfriend brought me here for a date. I honestly didn’t know it would be this fancy,”

Jihoon is looking over and Wonwoo follows his gaze, as he says, “He’s the one in the blazer and white pants,” Wonwoo says, trying to be helpful. Jihoon hums, as he seems to spot him, before stopping. “Who’s...uh, who’s the guy beside him?”

Wonwoo pauses, looking at his friend, his eyes widening as he sees what looks like a faint _blush_ on his cheeks. Jihoon obviously is trying to appear unfazed, but Wonwoo swears he’s _never_ seen Jihoon look like _that_ just from seeing someone.

Trying to keep the laughter out of his voice, he responds with, “Oh, Seungcheol hyung? That’s uh, he’s Mingyu’s boss. But they’re honestly more like siblings, than anything,” Wonwoo responds, unsure how to describe Seungcheol’s occupation. Jihoon is nodding, as he suddenly looks away, ears red. “Huh. That must be nice,” Jihoon says, eyes fixating on the food. Wonwoo is clamping down on a smile, as he looks at the way Jihoon is trying his best to hide his redness (and failing). Wonwoo is glancing over at them once more, before saying, “I can introduce you if you want,”

The words have Jihoon turning to stare at him wide-eyed, a mix between nervousness, fear, and excitement in his eyes as he just looks at Wonwoo. For a moment, he can tell Jihoon is about to refuse, but Wonwoo would be damned if he let his friend miss out on an opportunity like this - it’s not every day that Lee Jihoon gets _starstruck_ by a man’s looks alone.

“Come on, you’ll wanna meet Mingyu anyways. You can help me pick out what to eat after,” Wonwoo says, and he’s taking Jihoon’s hand into his as he drags him towards the two men.

Jihoon follows, and Wonwoo doesn’t have to glance behind him to know that the shorter is red as a tomato. He doesn't miss the way Seungcheol is also looking at them, the way he stops speaking and grabs Mingyu’s attention as well.

“Hey guys! I was looking to see what I should get when I ran into Jihoon! Mingyu, you’ve heard me mention him before,” Wonwoo says, pulling the shorter to stand next to him. Mingyu is nodding, as Wonwoo says, “Jihoon, this is Mingyu, my boyfriend. Mingyu, this is Jihoon, one of my best friends,” he says, before looking at Seungcheol. “Oh right, and this is Seungcheol hyung. He’s a friend of ours as well,” Wonwoo says, pushing Jihoon over to stand next to the older man.

“H-hi,” Jihoon manages to get out, and Wonwoo is watching the way Seungcheol seems to be equally as flustered at seeing the shorter up close. “Oh, uh, hello there,”

Wonwoo is doing his best to hide his smile as he watches the two interact - the awkwardness and yet clear attraction between the two has him glancing at Mingyu, who also seems to sense it, as he throws Wonwoo a sly look.

“What brings you here, Jihoon-sshi?” Seungcheol is asking, and Jihoon shrugs. “I um. I work here. W-what about you?”

“Business stuff. Um. Say, if you work here, would you be able to recommend some wines?” Seungcheol is asking, and Wonwoo can see the way the older man’s ears are also on fire. Mingyu looks like he’s about to guffaw out loud, and Jihoon is glancing at Wonwoo. “Uh, I told Wonwoo I would help him-”

“Oh no! Mingyu’s been here before, he can help me with choosing what to eat. Come on Gyu, let’s go get some food,” Wonwoo says, winking slyly at his friend as his boyfriend gets up to join him. Jihoon is staring at him with wide eyes, and Wonwoo does his best to hold in a laugh as he grabs onto the younger’s arm and walks off back to the buffet.

“Oh my god,” Mingyu says once they’re out of earshot of the two. Wonwoo is glancing back at the two other men, eyes darting between them as Jihoon seems to be trying to explain the wine menu and Seungcheol is looking at him with such fondness, you would think he was staring at a baby kitten.

“I’ve _never_ seen Cheol hyung like that,” Mingyu says, also craning his neck to look back at them. Wonwoo giggles, as he randomly grabs some meat and puts it on his plate, as he continues to glance back at them. “Jihoon isn’t the type to be like that either - I thought I was imagining things when he asked me who Seungcheol hyung was,”

Mingyu snorts. “Hyung asked me the same thing - if I knew who, and I quote, “the cute little kitten standing beside Wonwoo” is,” Mingyu says, before adding on, “It’s kind of disturbing seeing him try to flirt,” 

Wonwoo laughs, and his boyfriend is smiling as they continue to move along the buffet line, Mingyu taking a little bit of everything. “It would be cute if everything works out - Seungcheol hyung deserves to have something nice in his life - and I think he would click really well with Jihoon,” Wonwoo muses, and Mingyu is humming. “Look at you, playing matchmaker,” Mingyu says, looking down at Wonwoo.

He beams up at his boyfriend, as he piles some fancy looking rice onto his plate. “I never thought I would be the cupid type, but here we are,” he says, with a slight laugh. Mingyu is smiling fondly at him, as he says, “That would explain a lot - you shot me with one of your arrows, didn’t you?” he says, a smile on his lips, and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“You’ve put me under your spell and that’s why I can’t see anyone but you!” Mingyu accuses, and Wonwoo laughs, nudging him. “If that’s the case, I must’ve accidentally shot myself with my own arrow, you big idiot,” Wonwoo responds, and Mingyu is laughing. “Luckily for me, I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Mingyu says, leaning in towards Wonwoo, and the older almost forgets they’re in public, before he pulls away, not wanting to start something in front of all the other people at this restaurant.

“Whoa, tiger,” Wonwoo says, placing a hand on Mingyu’s chest. The younger is whining cutely, and Wonwoo smiles. “Save that for later, I’ll let you have all the kisses in the car,”

“Then what’re we standing here for? Let’s go,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo realizes his boyfriend is dead serious, which is why he laughs, swatting at Mingyu. “In the car _after_ we eat. You’re paying an arm and a leg for this meal - might as well make the most of it.”

Mingyu looks like he’s about to start whining again, which is why Wonwoo is stuffing a piece of garlic toast into his mouth, laughing at the way Mingyu’s eyebrows furrow, before he starts chewing. 

“Fine. You win this round, but you better live up to your promise about all those kisses,” Mingyu says, pulling the piece of bread from his mouth.

And Mingyu doesn’t let Wonwoo forget, because as soon as they’re entering the car after the meal, he’s pulling Wonwoo into a kiss, lips searing and hands wandering.

They spend a good thirty minutes still parked in the lot of the cafe after they’re done eating, getting drunk on the taste of each other, and nothing else.

* * *

By now, the weather has gotten a bit warmer - spring was starting to make an appearance, and the fresh smell of life has Wonwoo smiling. 

They had decided to go for a quiet walk at one of the parks they used to frequent as a couple, the two of them slowly strolling along the pathways, fingers entwined, and a comfortable silence between them. It was peaceful, calm, and all around relaxing.

He glances at Mingyu, the taller seemingly distracted with watching a man and his dog in the distance. A small smile comes to Wonwoo’s lips, as he just stares at his boyfriend’s side profile. Being so wrapped up in ‘mafia stuff’ ever since Mingyu came back into his life, Wonwoo never thought he would be able to do this again. To just do such mundane, couple-y date things, like walking with his boyfriend without a care in the world. 

Mingyu turns to see Wonwoo staring at him, and his lips automatically turn up into a smile, as he says, “What?” voice soft and fond. Wonwoo shrugs. “Nothing. Just. Love you,” Wonwoo responds, the words slipping out so easily.

They feel so _right_ against his tongue. And he surprises himself by letting those two words slip, but he’s not given the chance to say anything else, because Mingyu is grinning so widely, as he brings their joined hands up, as he presses the softest of kisses to the back of Wonwoo’s hand.

“I love you too, my kitten,” he says, voice tender and soft. And the words have Wonwoo smiling and turning red at the same time, as he looks away, just smiling like an idiot to himself. Mingyu is laughing, as he gently turns Wonwoo’s face back to looking at him, hand not holding his own, touching his chin gently.

“I love you more than anything, hyung. And you better remember that,” Mingyu says, before leaning in to place the gentlest of kisses against Wonwoo’s lips.

Despite the kiss being to soft, so very gentle, as if it was nothing more than a slight brush of Mingyu’s lips against his own, Wonwoo can’t help the way his cheeks burn at how _intimate_ the action felt - and if the sparkle in Mingyu’s eye in anything to go by, that was the intended meaning of the gesture.

They end up sitting at one of the benches littering the empty park, their hands entwined, and silently watching the people pass by. Mingyu is letting himself slump down to rest his head against Wonwoo’s shoulder, despite being much taller, but the silence and weight of Mingyu’s head on his shoulder and hand in his own is comforting, as he lets his mind wander to everything that conspired over the past months, leading to this moment.

“Gyu?” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu hums in answer. Wonwoo is letting out a soft breath, as he just looks ahead, unseeing. “I’m glad you came to my apartment that day,”

Mingyu is letting out a small laugh, as he glances up at Wonwoo, the action getting Wonwoo to look at the younger in response. “You know what, me too. I’m glad you kept that lamp,”

They share a smile, and Wonwoo lets comfortable silence fall over them once more, before he says, with a slight laugh in his voice, “Let’s hope Jihoon and Seungcheol hyung don’t go through the same shit we went through before ending up together,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu thinks about it for a second, before shaking his head. “Nah, Cheol hyung wouldn’t let that happen. He has a better head on his shoulders than I do,”

Wonwoo is barking out a laugh at the comment, as he looks at his boyfriend, the younger grinning back at him, as Wonwoo manages to get out, “Hey, you said it, I didn’t,” the words getting Mingyu is push himself up turning to look at Wonwoo. “You didn’t argue though,”

The older pretends to look away, trying to change the subject as he comments, “Oh hey, that cloud kind of looks like an airplane,” before Mingyu is attacking him with tickles, the sudden and unexpected attack making Wonwoo shriek loudly, as he turns to swat at his boyfriend’s mischievous fingers, peals of laughter being forced from him.

Mingyu is grinning as he chases Wonwoo, who’s taken to running from him as he threatens to tickle him more, the two playing like little children in the park before they both become exhausted, collapsing on the bench once more.

“For the record, I like your head much better than Seungcheol hyung’s,” Wonwoo huffs out between breaths, and Mingyu is laughing. “Of course you do. Mine is much better looking,” he says, making them both laugh.

“Hey, don’t do Seungcheol hyung dirty like that! For the record, I think he’s very good looking,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu is raising an eyebrow. “Hrm? I think he’s annoying,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo rolls his eyes, slapping him. “You say that because you work with him,”

“After seven years of him nagging at you to do this better, or do that better, you’d also find him annoying!” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo lets out a laugh. “Alright, but you have to admit his features are really nice,”

When Mingyu doesn’t respond, Wonwoo speaks again, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “You know, his eyes are really big and pretty, with those gorgeous lashes of his, his lips are really full and pouty, with that sharp jawline that could cut you open,” Wonwoo lists, and Mingyu is interrupting him, by going, “Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it, Cheol hyung is handsome, I guess,” Mingyu says, voice sulky.

The clear jealousy on his boyfriend’s face and in the tone of his voice has Wonwoo laughing, and Mingyu’s pout appears as he asks, “Okay, but you like my face better, right?”

Wonwoo doesn’t even have to think, as he nods, eyes going soft, as he says, “Of course. I like your face and body and _everything_ the best,” the words making Mingyu light up once more, as Wonwoo closes the distance between them for a sweet kiss, 

There’s a moment of silence again, even after they break apart, both trying to regain their breath, before Mingyu is breaking the silence this time. “Hey, hyung?”

Wonwoo turns his head to look at the younger, who’s smiling at him already. “Mm?”

“I, uh, I actually have something for you,” Mingyu says, hands going into his pockets. Wonwoo is about to object, the words already forming on his lips about how he’s not dating Mingyu for the _presents_ , before Mingyu’s eyes are widening. “Oh shit,”

“What?” Wonwoo asks, and Mingyu’s cheeks are turning red.

“I think I left it in my other suit jacket...which I left at my locker in the compound,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is laughing. “Of course you would. That’s such a Mingyu thing to do,” he says, making the taller whine. “Dammit! I wanted to give it to you today,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is leaning in to give Mingyu a peck. “It’s okay. I’ll appreciate it just as much whenever you end up giving it to me,”

“Then...how does another date on Monday sound? I have a meeting in the morning, but if you meet me in the foyer of the building at around 4, we can go somewhere,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo is already smiling. “Only if you let me choose where, and pay this time around,”

“Deal,” Mingyu says, a gorgeously devilish smile on his lips.

Wonwoo loves the way Mingyu looks with his lips curled up in a mischievous grin, hair boyishly styled, and looking like the epitome of the description 'boyishly handsome’. And with the setting sun highlighting his beautifully bronzed skin, he can’t help the way a dreamy sigh leaves his lips. God, Mingyu is everything Wonwoo could’ve ever wished for, which is why he’s having a hard time containing the smile that threatens to bloom on his lips as he stands up. “Shall we get going? If I’m not mistaken, you promised me a movie tonight,”

The warmth of Mingyu’s hand in his own is something Wonwoo will always love, next to the feeling of his lips against his, and the safety and security of having Mingyu’s chest pressed against his back.

* * *

While Mingyu loved to see Wonwoo in his precariously planned outfits for their dates (especially that turtleneck that clung to his boyfriend’s body like a second skin), his favourite Wonwoo was when he was swaddled in one of Mingyu’s too big hoodies, pajama pants on, and freshly showered, hair curly from air drying.

Which is why when Wonwoo is settling down on the couch next to him, looking just as so, his glasses perched on his nose as he sets the bowl of popcorn down as he looks at the screen, Mingyu can’t help the way he immediately goes to pull Wonwoo next to him, eyes loving on his beautiful hyung.

“What’cha wanna watch?” Wonwoo asks, as he picks up the remote. Mingyu is casting a glance at the screen, as he shrugs. “I dunno. You pick something you want to see,” and Wonwoo is scrolling through the options, as Mingyu just stares at the pretty side profile of his boyfriend.

A hand goes to stroke through Wonwoo’s natural curls absently, the softest of his boyfriend’s hair making him smile a bit, not really paying much attention to what the older is doing on the TV. It’s only when Wonwoo is setting the remote down, does Mingyu realize he’s picked something for them to watch, and he assumes the position on the couch for movie watching; leaning slightly onto his boyfriend, his head resting on Wonwoo’s thigh, as the older munches on popcorn, feeding Mingyu a few pieces every now and then.

Mingyu’s never been a movie buff - he would watch a couple when he got bored, but because of Wonwoo’s enthusiasm for spending Friday nights watching a movie together, the lights off and the two of them huddled in front of Mingyu’s huge TV, he finds himself watching more and more at the older’s request, always loving to indulge Wonwoo in whatever he wants.

 _‘If he asked me for the moon, I would probably also try to get him that,’_ Mingyu thinks to himself, as he glances up at the older. Wonwoo is already easily becoming enraptured by the movie, eyes glued to the screen.

The movie is something Mingyu’s not familiar with - bright colours flash across the screen and he finds himself only half paying attention, the other half of his mind wandering to _Wonwoo_ , as he gently rubs the side of his waist.

He’s got his arms around the older’s tiny waist, a hand slipped under his hoodie to rub at the bare skin gently, a habit of his whenever they’re in this position. And it’s all so domestic and soft that Mingyu can’t help but smile, turning his head slightly to breathe in the soft smell of laundry detergent mixed with one that’s so distinctly _Wonwoo_ in every fibre of its being.

Mingyu’s only really half watching, eyes going between the TV and Wonwoo’s face constantly. These movie nights are more of cuddle time for Mingyu, with Wonwoo gets an excuse to watch whatever movie he’s been wanting to see lately, while taking advantage of Mingyu’s multiple streaming subscriptions (that he only bought because of Wonwoo) which is why halfway through the movie, Mingyu gets up, attracting Wonwoo’s attention to him.

“I gotta use the bathroom,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo pauses the movie, despite the fact Mingyu wasn’t really watching. “Okay, I was going to get something to drink from the kitchen - you want anything?”

His boyfriend’s little acts like this make Mingyu’s heart melt and he presses a quick peck to the side of Wonwoo’s mouth. “Anything is fine,” he says, smiling before he goes to relieve himself.

He finds himself back in the living room five minutes later, sitting on the couch, and not expecting it when Wonwoo plants himself right in Mingyu’s lap, between his spread legs, and handing him a cold can of coke. The action is unexpected, but not unwelcome, as the older quickly finds himself in one of the many positions that he’d take when they were dating before everything happened.

Mingyu accepts the can, taking a sip, before leaning forwards to place it on the table, Wonwoo taking the can from him and doing it for him. Mingyu’s hands find their way to rest around Wonwoo’s waist, as the older presses play on the remote, and continues to watch. 

The new position proves to be very distracting for Mingyu - the way Wonwoo’s face is so close to his, resting on his collarbone as he slumps down against the older. The darkness of the room lets the bright colours of the TV flash across Wonwoo’s features, the sight of the colours highlighting his boyfriend's gorgeous face more eye-catching than the movie itself.

 _‘After all, why would I watch the TV when I’ve got the world’s most beautiful man in my lap?’_ Mingyu finds himself thinking, as he gently goes to hug Wonwoo’s body, head ducking down to rest on Wonwoo’s shoulder. The thought, while something he would usually cringe at, only puts a small smile to his lips, as he presses himself closer to Wonwoo.

The movie ends relatively quickly. Wonwoo’s chattering about what he liked and didn’t like is something Mingyu loves to listen to - how his boyfriend rambles about everything from, “I didn’t really think the main girl’s role would suit her, but it’s actually a really good fit! She pulled it off really well,” to “You know, the fact that they brought up the legendary sabre in the first half of the movie but never addressed it in the second - bad planning, they could’ve used that to fill so many plot holes,”

Mingyu smiles, as he says, “Chekolv’s gun,” the mere mention having Wonwoo nodding. “Exactly! ‘If there is a gun in the first act, it must be used in the second act,’” Wonwoo says, quoting the saying. They’ve moved upstairs by this point, Wonwoo taking off Mingyu’s hoodie and carefully hanging it up before putting on the matching pajama top to his pants - the cute rayon blue and white striped set looking adorable on his hyung.

“Come here,” Mingyu says, once Wonwoo is done, as he lies in bed already, awaiting for his boyfriend. The older is cleaning his glasses, before setting them on the bedside table and sliding over in the bed, Mingyu’s arms immediately going to drag Wonwoo close to himself.

There’s a few heartbeats of silence, as they get comfortable, Wonwoo squirms so he’s fit his head right into the crook of Mingyu’s arm he likes, Mingyu turning slightly so he can see his boyfriend’s face. The pretty outline of his side profile, his sharp nose bridge and plump lips drawing his attention as he memorizes every line, every dip and curve.

“Hyung,” Mingyu whispers into the silence of the room. Wonwoo hums, turning slightly so he can see Mingyu. And the pure feeling of warmth and _adoration_ that fills Mingyu at the sight, his heart bursting with everything that is _Wonwoo_ , makes him exhale, as a shaky smile comes to his lips. He had never believed he would have this, this comforting feeling of having Wonwoo in his arms again as his _boyfriend_ , his boyfriend who confessed he _loves him_. He never thought this would happen to him, not as long as he continued to stay a part of the Black Dragons.

“I love you,” the confession is short, sweet, and nothing extravagant. But the big smile it puts on Wonwoo’s face has Mingyu’s own face lighting up, his entire being feeling ten times lighter. “I love you too,” Wonwoo responds, turning slightly to kiss him once more.

It’s sweet, chaste, and nothing like all the other kisses they’ve shared in this bed. But Mingyu finds his stomach full of butterflies after it, even after having known Wonwoo for over three years, even after everything they’ve been through. The butterflies are still there, and they’re still as strong as ever.

“Good night, babe,” Wonwoo says, after they part. Mingyu’s lips twitch into a smile, as he presses another kiss to Wonwoo’s nose. “Good night, kitten,”

Mingyu falls asleep that night with his nose buried in Wonwoo’s hair, arms holding onto the older as Wonwoo slept soundly in his embrace, their legs tangled so closely together it was hard to tell where Mingyu ended and where Wonwoo started.

* * *

He checks his watch, swearing under his breath - crap, he’s a few minutes late.

 _‘Mingyu said the meeting would be in the compound and to wait for him in the lobby, so they shouldn’t be done yet,’_ Wonwoo thinks to himself as he hurries into the familiar obsidian building. 

As usual, there are many employees milling about - most of them regular corporate officer workers, but some that Wonwoo recognizes as part of the mafia - most notably Yoongi, the man who helped Wonwoo with his home situation before, and also Hansol, the ‘by-day-polite-secretary-and-by-night-mafia-member talking to what looks like a potential client as they walk into the elevator. 

There’s no sign of Jungkook nor Mingyu, so Wonwoo lets out a breath, thanking the heavens that he’s not late. And as he makes his way over to the elevators that led to the compound, he stopped, noticing a man standing nearby, as if waiting for someone.

From the back, he wasn’t quite sure - there are so many people in Korea nowadays who have their hair that honey-blonde colour, but the way he stood, had Wonwoo pausing. Hyunjae?

And indeed, it is his project partner, the younger turning slightly to give Wonwoo a clear view of his face. Wonwoo’s mouth is opening slightly, wondering if he should call out to the younger, mind spinning with, _‘Why is he here?’_ before Hyunjae is glancing up from his phone, the younger man doing a double-take when he notices Wonwoo.

There’s a moment of pause, as the two just stare at each other, neither saying anything, when the ding of an elevator breaks the silence, both of them looking over to see a group of men walk out.

“Little bird!” the words come from one of the tall men standing in front, his black hair slicked back, and dressed in a suit that Wonwoo can tell probably costs the same amount as a car. His angular nose and sharp jawline paired with his feline-like eyes have Wonwoo wondering who exactly this man is - before he’s going to Hyunjae and engulfing him in a hug.

Hyunjae’s features are morphing into one of obvious happiness, as he hugs him back, a soft, “Juyeonnie,” leaving his lips as he does so. Wonwoo is confused as to what he’s witnessing, as he looks back at the elevator, and spots both Jungkook and Mingyu watching the same scene, their expressions mirroring his own.

“So that’s Lee Juyeon’s infamous ‘little bird’ he speaks so fondly of,” Wonwoo hears Mingyu mutter under his breath, as Jungkook calls out, “Juyeon-sshi!”

The sound of his name gets the man who Wonwoo assumed to be Juyeon to look back at Jungkook, letting go of Hyunjae (who seems to remember where they are, his eyes darting to Wonwoo, before landing on Mingyu and doubling in size, before going back to Wonwoo once more), his face going from adorable kitten to icy cold within seconds.

“I can trust you to carry through your part of the deal,” Jungkook says, voice making it sound more like a challenge than a question. Juyeon gives an icy cool smile to Wonwoo’s younger brother, as he says, “Sangyeon’ll make sure everything falls into place - I’ll personally see to it that everything is carried through,”

“Good. Perhaps if everything goes well, we could help you with some... _spring cleaning_ , later this year,” Jungkook says, and Wonwoo can feel a chill run through him at the way his brother says those words. Juyeon only deigns him with a slight shrug of his shoulders, as he turns back to Hyunjae, a few men that Wonwoo doesn’t recognize gathering next to the couple.

Both Wonwoo and Mingyu are silent for a split second, watching Hyunjae who’s got Juyeon leaning towards him, trying to press a kiss to his cheek as the blonde boy rolls his eyes, with one of the other men with blonde hair and blue highlights saying something which makes the tall brown haired man laugh, face reminiscent of a puppy.

“Well. This is a strange turn of events,” Mingyu comments, getting Wonwoo’s attention back to him. By this point, Jungkook, Hoseok, and Jeonghan, all men who had joined them in the elevator, have left (though Wonwoo does spot Jeonghan chatting with Seungcheol on the way out - a he suppresses a laugh at the pained look on Seungcheol’s face as Jeonghan speaks, the look only worsening when Jisoo joins them moments later), and Wonwoo is glancing at the group of other men once more, before asking, “That Juyeon guy...is he…?”

Mingyu nods. “Yeah. Leader of TBZ gang, and renowned mafia head,” The words have Wonwoo’s mouth forming an ‘o’ as he looks back once more, watching them walk out of the building, Juyeon’s (alarmingly) large hand around Hyunjae’s waist as they leave, the black haired cat-eyed man who had been furiously typing away on his iPad earlier, talking animatedly as they leave.

“Is this what you meant when you said you didn’t like him?” Wonwoo asks, voice joking, and Mingyu is shaking his head. “Never mind that - I uh, I have the gift for you,”

Mingyu is pulling a small beige box out of his pocket, before he’s opening it, revealing the beautiful bracelet that lay inside.

It’s a slim gold chain, with a key charm dangling from one end, the clasp of the chain being a small lock. It’s a pretty piece of jewelry, and Wonwoo’s eyes are widening as he looks at it - it’s obviously well-made.

“Gyu!” Wonwoo exclaims, and Mingyu lets out a small laugh. “It’s handcrafted - I have the other side,” Mingyu says, rolling up the sleeve of his jacket to show his own identical bracelet.

“You see, the bracelet’s clasp only gets unlocked by your partner’s key,” Mingyu explains, getting Wonwoo to hold the box before bringing his right hand over and slotting his own little key charm into Wonwoo’s half of the bracelet with his left hand, turning the metal piece and unlocking the other bracelet.

“It’s supposed to symbolize undying love,” Mingyu says, as Wonwoo picks up the bracelet. It’s gorgeous, and Wonwoo can feel his eyes getting wet. “Oh, Mingyu,” he says, not knowing what else to say.

“It’s a promise. From me to you - I thought about getting us promise rings, but there’s only one ring I want to see you wear, and that’s for later,” Mingyu says, the words making Wonwoo let out a watery laugh as he looks up at the taller. 

“I honestly don’t know what to say Gyu, it’s gorgeous, oh my god,” Wonwoo breathes out, and Mingyu’s instantly replying, voice soft and tender as he responds with, “You’re gorgeous,” the words making Wonwoo blush shyly.

Mingyu is helping Wonwoo put the bracelet on, the weight of the accessory barely there and looking beautiful against Wonwoo’s pale skin and around his slim wrist. Mingyu lets out a soft sigh at the sight, eyes soft on the older. 

“I love it. Seriously, Gyu, this is the best present I’ve ever received,” Wonwoo says, looking up at Mingyu. And the younger smiles so brightly, as he embraces him into a tight hug, the two of them uncaring of the other people in the lobby. “I love you so much,” Wonwoo whispers and Mingyu is replying back with, “I love you even more,”

“I promise I won’t break your heart again. I promise there won’t be any more secrets between us. I promise to try to be everything you need, and more,” Mingyu whispers into Wonwoo’s ear, and the words have Wonwoo smiling as he pulls away to look at his boyfriend.

“Silly. You’re all I need, Mingyu, and nothing more,” Wonwoo says, voice soft, and Mingyu is bursting into a smile.

“You have no idea how _happy_ you make me, hyung,” he says, leaning his forehead against Wonwoo’s gently. “This bracelet, it’s a promise. Of all of those things but also, of my love,” he hesitates for a moment before looking at Wonwoo and smiling once more.

“I’m not saying this to pressure you, but hyung. You’re the only one for me. It’s either you or nothing, and this. This is a promise of that. You’re my one and only. And I love you, so, so, SO much,” Mingyu says, eyes earnest and voice sweet.

“God, I have no idea how I got so lucky,” Wonwoo says, as he gazes lovingly at Mingyu. “How did I end up with the sweetest puppy in the world as my boyfriend?” He asks aloud, and Mingyu is grinning.

“I dunno. Probably the same way I ended up with the kindest kitten in the world as mine,”

The words have them sharing a smile, before a quick kiss (a much longer one follows in the car), the most loving of gazes passed between them.

And when Wonwoo walks out, hand entwined with Mingyu’s, their matching bracelets on display as Mingyu says something about checking out this art exhibit that’s in town, Wonwoo can only smile as his heart thumps erratically in his chest.

_‘I love you, Kim Mingyu. More than anything else, I love you. I’ll always be yours,’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS!
> 
> Haha just kidding, yes this is the end of the main story, BUT I have already decided that there will indeed be a bonus chapter showing Meanie's lives about a year after the events of this fic, with more adorable Mingyu, adorable Wonwoo, and perhaps some smut as well (who am I kidding, the bonus chapter will probably end up being like 10k of smut skldjlsi)
> 
> Having said that, this is the end of what I would consider the story of this fic. Thank you sooooo much for reading up until this point, for putting up with that ridiculous dry period between Ch 3 and 4 - I'm still so sorry about that, my fellow carats and meanie shippers.
> 
> Big, big, BIG thank you to my precious anon, who, as I stated before, leant me the Juyeon, Hyunjae, and entire TBZ gang from her own au, as well as essentially putting the idea of Mafia!Meanie meeting Mafia!Jujae and just. Coexisting in the same universe. Without her, this fic might've never happened haha (Just to reiterate, Jujae and the entire TBZ gang are from anon7912's Nightingale series which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510424/chapters/59168854) )
> 
> Anyways, as always, another big thank you to everyone who read, left a comment or a kudos. You guys are what keep me writing late into the night <3 I love you all so so much
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> \- Eunhae

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time!
> 
> \- Eunhae
> 
> (Also, yes, the title is made up of lyrics from Happy Ending, I absolutely ADORE that song and am perhaps the only person who actually likes the Korean version more than the Japanese - tho only because I can sing along in Korean haha)


End file.
